


A Love Stronger Than Blood

by skylerkyriu



Category: Loki Fandom, Marvel fandom - Fandom, Thor fandom, loki/reader - Fandom
Genre: A lot of sex, Asgard, Disappointment, F/M, Hate, Hiding the truth, Incest, Jotunheim, Loki and reader have close relationship, Loki isn't really her bother, Love, Muspelheim, Sex, Vanaheim, Vanir made-up law, forced marrige, reader and Loki are sublings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 67,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerkyriu/pseuds/skylerkyriu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister of two competing brothers. You have always favoured one over the other, but such loyalty comes at a price. And not all prices can be paid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Past leading to the Now

**Author's Note:**

> To AGENTRED5, who inspired me to right something this weird.

Loki age 11, was standing outside the delivery room with his older brother Thor age 14. Their mother had recently gone into labour and their father was the only one allowed in to help her. Both the young Loki and Thor were worried for their mother and their little sibling. They weren't sure if it would be their little brother or sister, but they hoped it would be safe either way.

 

Loki paced the hallway, while Thor sat down rolling his thumbs and tapping his feet in worry. they hadn't heard anything since the doors closed. Loki couldn't lose his mother. not after all she taught him, he wasn't ready to do magic on his own. Thor had his father and Loki had his mother. he couldn't loose her. not now. not ever. then the door opened. both Thor and Loki ran close to them, looking up at their father as he emerged.

 

"Is mother alright?" asked Loki.

"Is she hurt?" asked Thor.

"You may she your mother, but only for a moment, she must rest soon after." Odin moved out of the way letting both Thor and Loki in. They saw their mother holding a bundle in her arms rocking the crying thing to sleep. Thor was on his mothers right side and Loki on her left. They both peered over the bed trying to see what it looked like. It was an angry little thing, crying and moving its arms around.

 

"This is your little sister," Their mother said. "I'm going to name her (Y/N) after my mother." She smiled over at the king, while still rocking their little daughter to sleep. "She looks ugly." Thor said, looking at his tiny little sister, who was STILL crying. "Thor that's not very nice. Every baby looks that way then they're first born. Even you did once." she said looking at him with exhausted eyes. The way she looked added with the way she was breathing heavily, signalled to Loki that he would not be here long. She needed to rest.

 

Thor gave (Y/N) an unusually look. Like he thought he could never look that ugly. Loki however couldn't care less, he wanted to get a better look at his sister. He leaned over, and his mother being his mother saw this and leaned over to show him. Loki stretched his hand out to touch the soft skin of (Y/N)'s arm. She moved and opened her eyes, Loki moved his fingers down and she gripped his index finger.

 

She stopped crying and was just staring at him. She held onto his index finger with all her strength, Loki couldn't take his eyes off of her big (E/C) eyes. Loki could have sworn he felt his heart stop.

 

"Now your mother must rest. You have plenty of time to play with (Y/N) later." Said Odin, holding the doors open, indicating for his sons to leave. Thor left saying goodbye to his mother while Loki left slowly taking his time to say goodbye to his little sister. He didn't want to leave such a small and delicate thing behind. When he was out of the room he caught one more glimpse of his mother smiling down at his little sister.

 

"Come along Loki." Called Odin from down the hall with Thor walking along side him.

 

 

***********************

 

"Come on." said Loki now age 13 helping his little sister take her first steps. His father and brother had gone out while Loki was left behind as usual. But at least he had the company of his mother, and ever growing little sister (y/n). Her hair was coming through and her (e/c) eyes were as large as ever. Hhe was beginning to understand the difference between colours and numbers. She was smart for a girl of only 2 and a half.

 

Frigga had been teaching Loki in the arts of magic, and in turn Loki taught (y/n) with whatever she could understand. He gave her green dresses to wear, but his mother insisted she wear blue. So she ended up with green one day and blue the next. (Y/n) had been trying to walk for days but had always fallen, but now that Loki was here she had been able to walk around by herself a lot more. Loki had made her walk to him from a small distance, to moving further away.

 

 

She had just walked from his mothers bed to the other end of the room towards him. When she finally made it, she fell into his arms with a high pitched laugh. Loki picked her up and spun her around until his mother came in. "Mother, she walked from the bed to me!" Loki said excitedly.

 

"She does do better when you are around." His mother commented.

 

It was true. (Y/n) could do anything if Loki was with her. If Loki was doing it, she could do it too. It was as if she was trying to impress him.

 

Loki and (y/n)'s relationship was strong and already well known throughout palace. Thor had jested that if she ever grew up to fight, she would take weapons instead of magic. Loki always spat back that magic was stronger and would be better for her. But his mother would always say she could do both...and she might do better, since women were already superior to men at any age.

 

(Y/n) no longer cried, she used to until Loki's mother started to sing to her every night before she was tucked into bed. Frigga used to do that to all of her children. While (y/n) had an expected relationship with her father and brother, she was more close to Frigga and Loki. Always smiling for them. While most could only make her look their way.

 

"I'll bet she uses magic like me and you." Loki said holding (y/n) tightly, and (y/n) returning the favour with putting her arms around his neck and hugging him just as tightly.

 

"I'm sure with you being fascinated by magic she's bound to do the same." his mother Frigga chortled.

 

***************************

 

(Y/n) was now of age 16 and Loki 25. She had been learning magic from both him and her mother. She had taken fighting lessens from her elder brother Thor, and her knowledge from her father Odin. She was well educated, well taught in the arts of fighting and magic. She had accompanied her brothers and father in battle. She wished she could comfort her mother, but fighting alongside brothers was a matter to large to ignore.

 

She hadn't suffered any battle wounds like her brothers or her brother's friends, and that made people wonder if she was actually fighting. 'A scared little princess' people were calling her. Or 'scared little battle girl.' Her excuse was that she used a bow and arrow and fought from the skies, she spent most of her time ambushing the enemy so her brothers could fight them, instead of allowing any harm from the enemy.

 

And that wasn't the only rumour they were spreading.

 

Some people were joking that (y/n) and her elder brother Loki were closer than brother and sister. People at first were happy that the two royal siblings were inseparable, but now that they had come of age, they were making rumours. Thor would get agitated whenever someone would mention it. (Y/n) and Loki would tell him to ignore them, fighting would only raise more suspicion. Although trying to avoid suspicion was suspicious, so neither (y/n) nor Loki could win.

 

It annoyed (y/n) that they would think that they would commit incest just because they were now old enough to bed a person. It made (y/n) sick. Odin said there had been no ordeal of such, nor heimdall, or even Thor or their mother. So (y/n) and Loki stopped spending time together as much as they wanted too, to calm the nerves of their mother and father, and the people of Asgard.

 

Although that didn't stop them from meeting each other ALL the time. They would meet in the library and read together, talking to each other, and see if they had learned any magic. Once Loki had discovered a cloaking spell but refused to show it her. So she learned a teleportation spell and refused to show him.

 

"Alright, if you show me your trick first, then I'll show you mine." Loki said, trying to trick (y/n) into believing him. Like she was stupid.

"No, you show me your trick first and I'll show to mine." she insisted.

"And why should?" asked Loki.

"Because you're a liar and I always keep me word." She said looking down on him.

"Well, you've lied sometimes." said Loki.

"'(Y/n) the honourable' they call me." She said glaring at him.

"That's not the only thing they call you." said Loki.

"Are you talking about the rumour?" (y/n) asked.

Her brother only gave a few nods in response. She sighed at the fact that they were still on about it. "Why do they think this?" she asked. Loki never answered. Maybe he knew? Or he just didn't want to talk about such a thing. It was very uncomfortable to talk about incest with the brother she was accused of doing it with.

 

"The Vanir used to wed brother and sister once." Said Loki. (Y/n) looked to him, he big wide eyes had never changed. "Maybe they assume we're taking on that role, and that's why we're so close." He finished, as though he knew she was expecting more. "But that was hundreds of years ago, they've stopped doing that." (Y/n) said in a hushed voice.

 

"Who can know what people think, and why they think it." Said Loki getting up and taking his book with him. Y/n) stood as well, putting her book away. She didn't really read it, tonight she was more into the idea of talking to her older brother. She would always give her brothers a kiss on the cheek in private, as goodbye, goodnight, or even hello. Maybe that was the reason she'd been accused of incest.

 

Loki stood waiting for her kiss on the cheek. She gave it, and pulled away. But for some reason there was a silence. She and Loki looked at one other, she looked into his green eyes, pale as they were, there was something hypnotizing about them, and Loki looked into (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes. (Y/n) was quite close to Loki. Their faces close, looking into each others eyes....

 

Loki leaned down and (y/n) moved up to let their lips meet. The kiss started out sweet, confusing but sweet. But then Loki slid his tongue along her bottom lip. She had never kissed a man before, but Loki had been with a woman before. More than one. He was a very handsome man, of course he would could have a girl into bed without even trying. But for some reason it always made her jealous. _'Stupid girl, he's your brother.'_

 

Then why was she kissing him?

 

She opened her mouth to let him in. His tongue explored her mouth, it...felt nice. Loki dropped the book and held (y/n) close to him, and she returned the favour. The kiss became a little more heated. The kiss became rougher as his hands roamed her back, while hers did the same around his neck. His fingers entwined in her hair, and (Y/n) couldn't help but sigh with relief.

 

They had to pull away for breath but something in them didn't want to. They did, but only briefly. And it was only to swap places, so their heads were leaning to the other side.

 

(Y/n) was kissing her bother.

 

And she liked it.


	2. Jump To The Future, And Still End Up In The Past

(Y/n) now age 21, was now a full grown woman. Her body was an hour glass shape, her hips curved, her bust a good size and her hair long and hanging down past her hips. Though many wanted her to have it pinned up, she always preferred it free. Today she was asked to attend a counselling about her.

 

She was slightly worried, even though there was no need to be. She had been doing all of her duties the right way, she'd started spending more feminine time talking amongst the women of Asgard instead of sparing with the men. She always got along with the men more. Fighting using weapons or spells was far more entertaining than what the girls had to offer. She was more interested by the wonders of the world than what young women her age were fascinated by. Since her early years she enjoyed doing things young boys did. Quite often she'd return home with Thor and Loki with cuts, bruises and ripped clothes from fighting with them, climbing trees and always starting a fight. But those early days of violence allowed her to mellow as she got older. And she began to see things with a clear head. But perhaps that was Loki's influence.

 

She would spend almost all day on the training grounds, practicing in archery and magic. Her knowledge in combat and magic was evident, and impressive for a woman her age. She was well loved in Asgard. The rumours of her not actually fighting were long past gone, after a surprise attack from Nidavellir on Asgard, she had spent many hours fighting, alongside her brothers, each winning their own victorious story over the feasting table. Most of the glory would always go to the soldiers who died that day, defending herself and her family.

 

The incest rumours of her and Loki, weren't going away like the others. They weren't true. She knew what had happened the night in the library, but that was just a kiss, nothing more. It was years ago, and meant nothing. Just an experiment. She was now a fully grown woman, she could do whatever she liked, and she was done with any romantic feelings towards any man.

 

When she entered the counselling room, her brothers were sitting either side of her father. Closer to her was her mother and lady Sif and the warriors three. Her seat was next to her eldest brother Thor. She walked down, trying to ignore the piercing eyes of her friends. When she sat down, her father gave a heavy sigh. Did she do something wrong?

 

"(Y/n), news has been spreading across the realms about King Halorr seeking a wife for his son Vanil. And his son is very much as enthusiastic about this search as his father." Odin began. She had a bad feeling about this. She looked around uneasy at the rest of the table, and noticed the avoidance of looking into her eyes was the only way to hide the truth.

 

"Father, this seems like a family matter, so why - and I don't mean to be rude, " she said to the rest of the table looking at them with uneasy eyes "But wouldn't it be better to talk about this in private?" She asked her father.

 

Then her mother Frigga spoke up. "We thought if they knew, you could go to them for any help we cannot provide." Her voice was calm, and it set (Y/n) on edge. (Y/n) distracted herself from the worrying knot in her stomach by paying attention to her surroundings. The table, the wall. Her father wore his new armour today, clearly depressing her called for a celebration of new armour. Her eldest brother Thor wore his usual silver armour, while her second eldest brother Loki wore new attire.

 

All leather, with hints of green. Though his cover coat showed more of his green shirt than most of his clothing. His hair was combed back tightly, and shining as ever in the light.

 

"You do not have to marry him, you only have to meet him. No marriage has been arranged." Said Thor. So they were talking about this long before she'd arrived. Perhaps weeks before this meeting. She sighed and gave a glance to Loki and he shared the same worried mask.

 

Loki cupped his hands together, not letting his elbows touch the table like a gentlemen remembering his manners. "And when will this prince be arriving?" Asked Loki turning his head slightly to face his father. "He will be arriving on the first light of next month." Answered his father. (Y/n) inhaled deeply and exhaled with a shaky tone. Her brother Thor tried to calm her. "'Tis fine, if you do not wish to marry him." He said.

 

"That may not be so." Said Odin. The whole table looked to him in that instant. "These rumours, however they have surfaced, will not cease. The Royal Family of Asgard is being broken slowly, but rumours, false allegations and recently an attack. Our enemies may be using these against us, they may be the cause. I think it is time we put an end to these rumours."

 

"Father, you can not force (y/n) to marry a man she does not love."Said Loki protesting. "Father I-"

"Enough, Loki. Though I am the Allfather, there are things even I must agree to. This family and ours have had a strained relationship. This might be the chance to put an end to that strained relationship. And start a peaceful way of life between us."

 

"Peaceful?!" exclaimed Thor. "What is peace when his predecessors threatened war with us? Kin to our uncle, they are bred from hate and lies." Thor and Loki were protective of (Y/n). They knew she was afraid of men. Especially men related to Cul. Loki often said (y/n) had special eyes, being able to see through men's hearts.

 

"They are not their predecessors. They have been given a chance to join with the family. And a second-cousin marriage is better than a sibling rumour." Odin implied. It felt as though he wanted her to be happy but on his terms. "Father, she is my sister and I will not have--"

"It is fine." She said standing up.

All the eyes of the court were staring at her now.

"As princess of Asgard it is my job to protect my people and family, and it means making choices like this. I will do so. I'm sure Asgard is in mourning from the soldiers we lost in the Nidavellir attack, a wedding will boost everyone's spirits." Everyone was staring at her, she had to leave, to breath. It might as well be her last breath of freedom. "May I be excused my King?" She asked turning her gaze to him. She clenched her fist, trying not to cry, or to run away that moment. He gave a curt nod and allowed her to leave.

"Father, are you certain they do not mean to make an effort for the throne, by marring (Y/n)?" Asked Loki, cautiously.  
"(Y/n) will be third to ascend to the throne. It is too far down in birth right to arrange such a goal."

When the doors of the council room shut, (y/n) clutched at them with shaking hands, her knuckles turning white. She needed to breathe now. She walked to the nearest exit of the palace. She needed the sun, the air...the sky. When she found a few steps leading to outside she relished in the warm air breezing past her. She walked to a private spot in the gardens. She sat under the tree, it hard trunk supporting her back. The quite area bringing her some comfort.

 

The ten feet tall ten feet wide tree sheltered her from the sun. Large, and thick, the leaves of obsidian colour. She couldn't see the branches, only the leaves. It was an odd tree, the only one like its kind in the garden, and that's whys she loved it. An odd one out. Just as she rested against it with her eyes shut, she heard the grass being crushed by movement. She opened her eyes to see Loki walking towards her. He stopped far enough, so as not the get too close to her.

 

They were still close, but after the kiss in the librar they didn't see each other alone for a long time. But eventually they grew up and faced what had happened. It was years ago, there was no reason to be so shy about it. It was a stupid thing. She was 16 that night and he was 27, some would call that sick. And it was. She knew that and she pushed Loki away, and walked out of the room. She was too young and stupid, and he should have known better. He should have said no. He was her older brother, he was meant to protect her from danger. Even himself.

But he was in that court room today, protecting her from a fate she didn't want. Can these two possibly live with each other, knowing that they will always be subjected to harsh rumours, and insults their entire life? Did the other realms really know? Are there Aesir spies for the Dwarves? Demons and Elves? (Y/n) stopped that thought. That was ridiculous. They don't have that kind of connection to people. Spies would be noticed within a week.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked his little sister.

She reminded herself of that night again, as she did ever since. She reminded himself of what she was to her, and that she was sick for thinking of him in any other way. Her father was right, she needed to see other people. Although....it was hypocritical to marry a second cousin instead. She needed an answer. She needed to know the answer herself, and that wasn't going very well right now.

 

"You're very brave for taking this on for the family and the realm." He commented. She gave him another nod. He gave a puff of air as a laugh. He moved to rest his hand upon the tree, admiring its strange beauty. "You used to come here a lot to calm yourself, or to just enjoy yourself." Loki said, still looking up at the dark leaves.

 

"A lot of good memories happened here, under this tree." he said.

 

She blushed at the reminder. Maybe he was thinking about when she and him were children, as she used to read to him, to improve her reading skills were better than this. Loki would teach her under this tree. He had taught her much under this tree.

 

But that wasn't the memory that was going through her mind right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/n) had invited Loki to watch her bioluminescent Name-Day flower bloom. It fed off the moon's rays and only grew at night, withered in the heat of the sun. So (Y/n) planted it in the shade of the tree, so it would remain open somewhat during the day. The small shimmers of rays that came through the leaves allowed the red petals to open, showing black dots and a pink centre.

"I wonder what the insects will think of it." She said to Loki, who was standing far enough away to see the flower, but not her face. (Y/n) helped him by remaining in the shade of the tree, the darkness covering all of her.

"I think the nocturnal ones will appreciate it. Clever idea of yours to place it under shade so you'll see it in the day. You're getting clever." He smirked.

"I've always been clever. You've just been too stubborn to see it." (Y/n) let a moment of silence pass them before continuing. "I actually called you here to speak about that night."

It had been two months ago that they'd kissed. And (Y/n) was beginning to feel a rift between every since she'd ran out, leaving Loki alone. She didn't think of how she felt, she didn't even speak to him for a whole week.

He must have felt left out. But to her defence she'd done something horrible. In her defence she was 16 and he was 27, he should have done something. He should have known better and encouraged her to change her mind. But instead he let her, and only she saved herself. Norns know how far it could have gone. It went far enough.

But now two months had passed she was beginning to feel like she'd lost a brother, and wanted to fix that. Nothing had changed despite the kiss. She still loved him like a brother, and still wanted him there with her in life. But he didn't feel the same.

So she was going to fix that.

"I know why you asked me here. Late. While everyone else is either feasting or asleep. And before you continue, know that you did the right thing." Loki said with his usual calm voice.

"I did?" Was all (Y/n) could say.

"Yes. I'm proud of you for doing so. As your brother I should have stopped you, but I didn't. For reasons I don't understand, I didn't. And in that respect you are the older sibling, and I'm proud." Loki stood, arms crossed carefully watching her expressions.

"Wha...Thank you...?" This was strange, Loki had never been proud of someone. Was he just joking? He must have been joking.

 "I've been wondering why I ever did that. And my reasoning is Self-Prophecy and Selfishness. Asgard expects that from us, so I gave it. You are very important to be and I became selfish and claimed you in some sick way. Made my property so that no one could take, tried to implant myself onto you in the hopes that you'd cling to me and never let go. But you rejected that and claimed yourself. Keep yourself (Y/n), you belong to no one. You have freedom so keep it."

"Loki..." (Y/n) said sadly, lowering her eyes to avoid showing him the hurt look on her face.

"You are not my possession. You are my sister, and you will be treated like one."

"Why do they keep thinking that we do that? Did you make a joke?" (Y/n) asked.

"No. People of Asgard haven't seen a relationship like ours since the Vanir. Having a mother that is Vanir, they automatically assume that we're taking on old tradition. Don't believe the rumours have spread across the realms. It's just palace talk. If anyone assumed otherwise outside the palace they wouldn't last long." Loki was slowly walking towards her now. He knelt down at her feet and took her hand in his, kissing it gently.

"I'm sorry for what I did. But you are lucky to be who you are, and wise to have done what you did. I will never show that kind of selfishness with you again. And Happy Birthday, (Y/n)."  And with that Loki kissed her hand again and left.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"(Y/n), please come to me if he ever touches you in a way you don't want him to." Loki said, snapping (y/n) out of her memories. She nodded at him, before he left her alone.

 

(Y/n) loved him as a brother, that much was clear. But it was obvious, that Loki felt differently. Whether he loved her as a woman or he simply wanted possession of her was something she would need to find out.


	3. My Future Turns Dark As The Light Shines Through

(Y/n) had spent many hours preparing for Vanil's arrival. She practiced her speech, her walk, practiced on hiding anything that didn't appeal to his sort of person. She's officially become a girl. Though she wasn't sure why. She didn't want to marry this man, she hadn't met him yet. What kind of man would he be? She had a rough guess from opinions of people who'd met him. And a biased view of him from his heritage. Family and friends alike comforted her and assured her that married life wasn't that bad.

 

Though she dare not mention any of this to her father.

 

She knew he was in pain from making this decision. So she kept her mouth shut for his sake. Her mother made a false smile whenever she mentioned the meeting, and her brothers said they'd do him much worse if he hurt her, though all she needed was for the days to be normal. Wake up, read, talk to her friends, and see where the day would take her. The book she was currently reading was a good story, but she had to force herself to push past the worries in her head to read it.

 

When she was young her mother and brothers use to read to her. But most of all it would be Loki. Most of her knowledge came from her father, her patience from her mother, perception from her brother, and the fire from her other brother. It felt nice to have such as close family, and so It felt worse to know she'd be leaving them behind. All because of those stupid rumours. (Y/n) began to wonder if the rumours were the cause of her actions, or if they would have spawned of their own accord.

Those tight, annoying, uncomfortable clothes that she was forced to wear on certain occasions irritated her, and today was no different. What made it worse were the high heels she was also made to wear. (Y/n) acted like a boy rather than a girl, in her free time she could be herself. But if she was in the court or around her father, she had to wear dresses and high heels. All the things she hated.

 

But today was the day she and Vanil would meet. Well, this 'early' morning. Her father really wasn't jesting when he said 'first light of the next month.' She wore her best dress, in her colours. A small golden sewed lined pattern on the bottom left of her dress. Her shoes were the same colour as the pattern. Not made of gold, but close to the colour. Her hair was pined back, letting some loose curled strands dangle down. She wore the necklace her mother gave her for good luck, the bracelet her second eldest brother gave her, and a jest from her eldest brother, to cheer her up.

 

But all she got from her father was a saddened look. He knew something she didn't.

 

When the golden doors opened for the young prince with his father and mother, and some of their guards, (Y/n) froze. Their house colours were of grey and purple, instead of the Asgardian gold. The light that came through the door at first almost blinded her. Their soldiers looked terrifying. Big and bulky, unlike the Asgardian soldiers who looked like ordinary men, with good hearts.

 

The king was black haired as was his wife. He was garbed in an all silver armour with his house colours flapping on his cape behind him. His wife was wearing a purple dress with a thin grey belt to go around her waist. Her hair was curled and pined back only slightly, not to allow any strands to fall in front of her face. Her face was thin and sharp and so were her husbands, but his thin beard covered it up, and soften it somewhat.

 

Their son who was the first to walk through, walked arrogantly. He wore armour but it only covered his chest, to allow you to see his purple silk sleeves. His hair was black and short as well. his face sharp, his eyes brown and his smile said something of self-loving, very much like his parents. Their physical appearance was what she'd expect from descendants of Cul. She pushed the thought away and focused on the matter at hand.

 

The prince bowed and took (Y/n)'s hand and placed a soft kiss on the top of her hand.

 

"My lady (Y/n), it is an honour to see you." He smiled warmly at her. Though something about it was awkward and every fibre in her being said it was wrong to see a smile on his face. Not knowing for even a second, and she could already tell that he was lying. His entire being didn't suit the harmless type.

 

"And you, prince Vanil." Said (Y/n) doing a courtesy for the prince. The prince's father and mother moved toward the king and queen. She could see the king Halorr and his wife weren't meaning any of their sweet words.

 

"Your grace, it is a honour to see you as well." King Halorr bowed. "I am glad you accepted my request." He added. His wife seemed to be like a female version of him. Something about her felt cold. She realised she was gawking at the four royals and turned back to Vanil. "So shall we take a walk?" The prince said offering (y/n) his arm.

 

"Not soon, son." said Halorr. "we must reconnect with the family. Fix old ties that have been broken for far too long. Odin, our families with be united thanks to our impeccable children. (Y/n) what an honour it is to see the young woman that will steal my son away." He said kissing her hand with emotions not suiting his appearance. This family seemed to be filled the most unnerving people.

 

(y/n) didn't like that.

 

************************

 

(Y/n)'s family and Vanil's were sitting at a table exchanging news. Old family stories and tales of their journey over years. All the while Vanilo was staring at (y/n) with a smirk on his face. (Y/n) felt uncomfortable with his gaze on her and moved around in her seat. At least her brother Loki was next to her as he always was. Halorr made a brief comment on the incest rumour going on between (y/n) and Loki. And a tense moment of silence fell over the room. Odin restrained his temper, but allowed some small margin of annoyance to seep into his words.

 

She had come to learn that Vanil was the second child of three sons, and that the queens name was Mirira, and it was through her blood that Cul was their ancestor. Vanil's eldest brother would soon be king and his youngest brother was too young to be at a position. But the idea of being married to his younger brother sounded batter than the one in front of her now, and to make things worse she could feel the tension continue to grow in the room.

 

Clearly her brothers had heard the enough and wished them gone. She looked to her mother and gave her a worried smile, she only returned the gesture. So she was worried too. That was comforting.

*************

 

The meeting was over and (Y/n) was placed into a position where two walked down the corridors together. Strangers to each other. The corridors seemed a lot longer with the prince near her. He mostly spoke of himself, telling stories of how he conquered men in battle. Though his father never made any movements to point it out over dinner. (Y/n) however was forced to nod along and smile. His stories bored her, the same thing she would get from any other arrogant man in Asgard. But despite it all, he never acted out of place. His personality and self indulgence on his ego were to be expected from a boy his age. He seemed to be deliberately impressing her, rather than actually bragging.

 

what made him seem like an even bigger fool was he vowed to defend her rights no matter what the people of Asgard said to her. And no rumour could keep him away. Those words may have had a double meaning, and at the thought she shuddered.

 

"How are you handling these rumours? They must take a toll on you." He asked like it was nothing. (Y/n) blushed and looked away. she breathed in, remembering the techniques her mother showed her on how to approach awkward subjects. But how would you approach this?

 

"I don't why they think it is true. But I have had some difficulty facing the public with such accusations." She said, if she didn't give to much information he might think it wasn't true. and it wasn't. (y/n) and Loki had just kissed, but that was years ago. "Maybe it's because we're still so close. Siblings must lose their connections when they grow older, and that's why it seems strange to them that we're still close." She added.

 

the prince gave a thoughtful nod. "So who is 'They'?" He asked.

 

"The people. This is a delicate matter, and I wish to not talk about it." she said looking away.

 

"Of course. I was simply wondering who'd I'd need to cut down in order for these accusations to stop." (Y/n) made a mental sigh as he let it go. This valour wasn't what she needed, especially when this thin man wouldn't even be able to take _her_ on.

 

"Your palace is quite beautiful. I never imagined there'd be so much gold on the inside. I though it was just a front. But I'm glad to see your family doesn't disappoint as mine has. I understand that you are quite good in combat? Is it true you know magic?" Vanil said with genuine curiosity. All of a sudden he'd come alive, and was actually appearing to be a normal boy, instead of the gold pale thing she'd seen earlier.

 

"I also have a very knowledgeable mind. I take great pride in it." she added.

"Good. A woman should always be proud of something. Even the Lowers should be proud of maintaining a house in such a state as theirs."

"Lowers?" Asked (Y/n). 

"Yes, in our area there is poverty. Us and a few others are the only ones that prosper. We call the peasants 'Lowers', it's just a nickname."

"Why is there poverty? Odin has made sure that there is an equal amount among the people. How can there be poverty?"

"Well, the road to our home is dangerous, and many times the carriages for trade and the carriages with the money have gone missing. So reports it for fear of it being an inside job." Vanil said with little concern.

"And is it?"

"My dear, if it were, I'd mention their names." He said with a smile.

 _'Unless it was you doing the job.'_ Interested in the story, (Y/n) continued the top, hoping to find any clues as to who might be behind the disappearing money. And if Vanil's family were behind it. That would make an interesting marriage. Doing detective work while reciting the vows.

However she might, he didn't give any information of value away, and he was beginning to catch on. So (Y/n) quickly changed the subject.

Instead they spoke of Vanil's predecessor Cul, and how his name stained his family honour. For reasons already known to the people of Asgard Cul was not to be mentioned so openly. With the destruction he caused on Midgard no one wanted to acknowledge his existence and links to the Odin family.

"He seemed to be the black sheep of the family. Living in your father's shadow, much like your brother Loki and Thor. Two brothers so very different, yet so close. It was bound to leave wounds." Vanil and (Y/n) rested on a bench they'd found on their walk. It seat was turned away from the view of Asgard's collage. A place (Y/n) and Loki had visited more than once.

"...Yes. I suppose Cul did live in Odin's shadow. He is hard for him not to cast one when he's so powerful he could block out the sun on his own. As for my brothers, I'm sure they're equal." (Y/n) lied. Though they were equal to her, she knew Loki felt little more than a 'young brother' to Thor. To her though, he'd always be her big brother Loki. Her idol.

"I hope so. Because both of your brothers deserve happiness. And I imagine it is hard for them to leave their father's shadow. Especially Loki. He certainly is the odd-one-out. A Mage? I never would have imagined him to have wholly focused on wizardry." Vanil said fascinated.

"Well he is. And so am I. Magic can do things weaponry can't. And as I said, Loki is fine." (Y/n) defended.

"I hope Loki finds happiness. A nice girl would be good. Every second son needs a companion, right?" Vanil laughed, referring to himself.

"Loki will find someone. He has a lot going for him. He just needs to see that."

"And he will. I hope he admits it though. He seems like the kind of man who would keep his feelings hidden for centuries. He might burn himself before he ever admitted his feelings. Whoever loves him needs to be strong enough to wait, and perceptive enough to see. Otherwise they'll just find someone else, and he'll have to watch for the rest of his life."

(Y/n) felt as though he was hinting at something. But she couldn't be sure, so she didn't say anything. Only agreed that Loki could be stubborn, but his emotions for the one he loved would show. You'd be a fool to miss it.

"Would you? Loki is clever, he knows people more than they know themselves. As soon as I walked into that palace I felt his eyes boring into me, studying me and my family. And I felt somewhat flattered that your brother took such a liking to me. I didn't know I was his type." Vanil smirked.

(Y/n) couldn't help but chuckle at that. The idea of Loki being interested in men. That would be an event for the family.

"I think if he found someone he'd use manipulation to attract them. That's his trick with all people isn't it? Even if he loved them, he'd still use them to a degree. I've met people like him. They hurt themselves and the ones they care about to get what they want. Even if what they want it someone. I think someone could do a good job on altering that though." Vanil sat back relaxing, with a pleased look upon his face. (Y/n) was beginning to think he wore that face all the time.

 _'How much do his cheeks ache with all that smug?'_ (Y/n) smirked herself.

"Do you really think Loki can change?" Asked (Y/n), suddenly grasped by this conversation.

"Yes. I believe he just needs the right person. No matter who it is, he just needs someone by his side until the end. Even a simple servant would serve. Ha!" Vanil laughed, suddenly realising his accidental pun.

 

 

*************************

 

The rest of the day went by well enough. The unease of talking to Vanil didn't change, but (Y/n) assumed that was due to what was going to become of him and her. And their earlier meeting must have simply been cold feet. Now she was talking to him with ease, and beginning to ignore his arrogance a little bit more.

Each time she spoke to him she reasoned that he was just a boy, trying to impress a girl. And she'd something similar in Thor, except he'd shown that arrogance in other things. (Y/n) began to realise that her perception of men had been through Loki's perception of them. And that their foolish ways weren't as 'primitive' as he'd made out. Loki must have said those things to feel better about being left out.

Vanil made some interesting comments on his history, and the topic of how he didn't really want to marry at first, gave them something in common. (Y/n) suddenly felt comfortable around him. Especially at dinner, where he sat on her other side.

In fact, so comfortable was she, that she began to wonder if what she and Loki were was simply her venting her sexual frustrations with the first man she trusted. She was close to Loki, so it would make sense. But even as she thought those things, her heart ached with the weight of them. To think that they're feelings were nothing more than a tool, broke her heart a little.

Vanil's comments from before reminded her of how she'd seen a change in him, from mischievous when they were close, to chaotic when they distanced themselves slightly. Loki's antics had gotten out of hand a few times. (Y/n) reasoned that as he advanced in his age so would his tricks. But now the connection seemed to be too obvious to ignore. It nagged at her.

(Y/n) liked to think that she had that effect on Loki, even if it was a sin. But when she felt Loki's eyes carve holes into her back when she spoke to Vanil, she knew that their brother and sister relationship was something more. Wrong and sick, (Y/n) tried to ignore it.

But to Loki it meant something. And even if he couldn't have her, he didn't agree someone else should. (Y/n) wondered if he'd used her emotions on her to try and pull her his way. (Y/n) also wondered....

If he'd win.

 

 


	4. A Mockery Of A Future

(Y/n) had began to grow used to Vanil being there. She knew he would ask for her hand, she wasn't comfortable with the idea of being with him for the rest of her life, but she wasn't entirely uncomfortable.

 

He had spent more time with her, he even taught her a few things, which was a surprise. Their relationship had grown more stable as the weeks went, although she felt as though she would only see him as a friend. He had changed his look into something more distinguished, his hair was combed properly, the clothes he wore bore her colours somewhat, and he even started to read her favourite books.

 

Although she caught him skimming the pages once. But even before that, she knew he was trying to get into her good books. She wasn't the type to fall for that sort of trick, she was the younger sister of Loki Odinson, he had used every trick in the book on her. Except Loki was only teasing, this one though....he definitely wanted something, and it looked like he would get it.

 

King Halorr and Odin were always talking, making decisions on rights and ownerships of land and properties. Ever since the news that prince Vanil was coming, Odin wore a mask of depression, something King Halorr either ignored or rejoiced in, discreetly. (Y/n) hoped he wouldn't fall into the Odinsleep at this current rate. Frigga and Mirira were together, though not as often as the Kings were. When Frigga was alone she would spend her time with her daughter, spreading the news Mirira had told her.

 

And that was how (Y/n) knew that the prince would be proposing soon. (Y/n) hoped that day would never come.

 

However now that the prince and (Y/n) were alone, sitting close to the gardens, watching the realm go by, Vanil began to question his approach to her.

 

"So, I was starting to wonder if my actions these past months had been to your liking?" he asked. She gave him a nod in reply. She knew if she answered, she would say the wrong thing, or go straight to the part where she asked him to leave Asgard, the cosmos, the whole World Tree. As nice as he had been, and as comforting as it was to have another friend to talk to, the next step in their relationship wasn't something she agreed with. Or wanted. "Good, I'm just a curios by nature. I never met to put my foot in anything personal life details I managed to sneak out of you." He began.

 

(Y/n) knew what was coming, so she tried to see a happy future with him. He was, handsome, she'd give him that, and he had some degree of knowledge for a man his age. He wasn't so smart that he intimated her, but nor was he so witness that she had to see everything he said as a joke, and not genuine ignorance. He was very skilled at fighting, and he had changed a lot for her sake. Despite not knowing him enough, she could judge that he seemed different. (Y/n) even considered him staying this way when they were married, but shook it off. Knowing that she was manipulating a man into a different man for her happiness made her feel wicked, and knowing that he might do the same - if she isn't already ding it herself - made her feel sick.

 

She hadn't heard him talk about himself in a while, instead he was always interested in her. It made her feel special for a brief moment, but then reasoning came by and told her the story of how courting worked. You treated someone like they were a deity, and once married, treated them like a mortal. Cocky men only want to talk about themselves, they wouldn't show any genuine interest in others, unless they hoped to gain something. She tried to think further into their marriage. Nothing, in fact it only got worse. Just the idea of being tied down at such a young age made her insides shrivel up into...

 

He was now kneeling and holding her hand. She couldn't say no. not with all the fate of Asgard's families on her shoulders. If she said no, Halorr might take it out on her family, and the feud between the two sides might start up again, perhaps unleashing their rage on Asgard.

 

 

When she halted her thoughts, looking into his eyes, she made the constricting choice and nodded. She tried to seem happy, mimicking the young women she had seen over the years, saying 'yes' over and over again, hugging the prince, smiling. Some of the people of Asgard were around the area and clapped in celebration. Like they knew what she was going through. Fools. They were basically clapping for her doom.

 

"Good, shall we go tell our families of the good news?" He asked looking too far too cheerful for this. She only nodded again, keeping the sickness down. Then they left the area and went into the palace, passing rooms (Y/n) knew she might never see again. She passed her room, her library, her mother's gardens, her brother's rooms, her mother's and fathers rooms too. She wouldn't even see her mother and father again, nor her brothers.

 

She began to wonder when people invited their families to their weddings it was really a goodbye, not a 'hello, My new life has begun." She kept the smile in her face, as she passed the very same people she was hoping to protect by dooming her own future.

 

"We're engaged!" She said trying to sound as enthusiastic as she could. Her mother quickly hid the dread that past over her face and beamed at them with her perfectly fake smile. Mirira cheered along with her husband in a rather restrained manner, her father kept quiet and with a saddened look upon his face declared the engagement official. Prince Vanil was pulled away by his mother and father, given encouragements on his accomplishments. (Y/n)'s brothers were trying to be as happy as they could, though she saw the same sad look in Thor's eyes as found in Odin's and Frigga's.

 

(Y/n) saw pain and hurt and hatred in Loki's eyes. He barely looked at her as she was pulled back into the prince's arms. This was the start of the end.

 

****************************

Halorr had suggested that they share a room until the wedding, with separate beds of course. Thankfully, Odin refused and they slept separately, far away from each other. Well, sort of, his room was moved closer to hers as a compromise.

Loki and Thor gave him a brotherly talk before he moved in though, and (Y/n) suspected that Loki would have been the mentality threat, while Thor would have been the physical threat. Both would make him rue the day he mistreated her.

But (Y/n) didn't worry about that. Vanil was perfectly respective of her personal life as his fiancée and not his wife. He kept his distance and only said 'good morning,' 'good afternoon,' 'good evening,'  and 'good night,' when they crossed paths in the hallway. The two did play some games together as the rest of the world planned their wedding. Chess was a good one, although (Y/n) kept winning and eventually the challenge was lost.

As the wedding day drew nearer, however she began to distance from him. And began to think about past decisions that went wrong, and still left a bitter taste in her mouth. The mystery of whether her brother loved her or was simply being greedy remained a mystery, and (Y/n) briefly considered finding out. But the idea of opening that door when another was about to be opened didn't pose any ideal situations for her in the near future.

She did keep an eye on Loki, though. If anyone was going to ruin the wedding, it would be him. She wouldn't entirely blame him for it, nor disagree the action altogether, but the purpose behind the marriage would be lost. And her family would suffer for it. Surely Loki wouldn't go that far for a selfish claim over her. Not even family war was worth her.

 _'He really is the odd-one-out, isn't he?'_ Vanil's words came to mind. Cul, her uncle was the same as Loki, marked down as the black sheep of the family. Never seeming quite right in the golden glow of Asgard, but rather the shadows of a much darker realm. Cul's actions on Midgard were unreasoned and simply chaotic, and landed him in some form of secret prison even the children of Odin did not know about. The idea that that happened inside the family of Odin caused worry for (Y/n), wondering if the same thing would happen again, this time on her side.

Loki would be imprisoned, or worse argued with a execution. Odin would refuse, and the family feud would begin. Leaving (Y/n) the real cause of it. If she hadn't taken that night so far, then...

Then what? What would change? The rumours would continue, the arrangement would've still taken place, and Loki would still remain a threat. He'd ruin a wedding just for fun. But then again, Loki did want to prove his worth, so sabotaging her wedding would be too much work for too little pay, and he'd lose his reputation just to get her back. Even she wasn't worth that to Loki.

As much as (Y/n) begged, the thoughts of Loki remained. Love came in different forms, and hers seemed to be forced into one form only. She convinced herself her love was one-way and one-form. But each decision she made she questioned them by Loki's standards. Not her parents, not her common sense, or the realm, Loki's. As if his opinion mattered above anyone else's.

Some would argue that was because he mattered more, but then the question would arise: why did he matter more?

He was her older brother, her role model and only friend. His opinion mattered more because a large part of her word evolved around him. And ask why it evolved around him, and she shall reply because he cared more for her. As a boy she spent the most time with her, and raised her in his own brotherly form. To him, she was his only friend and most trusted companion. If he her, he'd loose his only form of innocence, and his tricks may become even more chaotic. In a way, she was his carer, keeping him in check.

And that was why they had to grow apart and evolve together. But at the same time they couldn't leave each other. Loki meant too much to her. Loki was her guardian and teacher, her brother and friend, her idol and rival. She could be anything to him, though...

She convinced herself that her love was sisterly, but the idea of leaving him hurt more. The idea of losing him broke her somewhere inside. The thought became almost unbearable. She did love him as a sister. She did. She couldn't love him any other way.

Vanil was her future now. She needed to love him as a woman should. No matter how hard it was going to be, she needed to stand strong and keep her head up. Otherwise she'd be swept under the flow of other emotions boiling inside of her when the realisation came that Loki would someday marry as well. The rift between them would grow wider.

 

 

*********************************

 

Four months later, the throne room was decorated, her colours were changed to the purple and grey colours their house. She was going to become one of them. She would live the rest of her life with them....she would lose her family. The flowers she had picked were the ones her mother liked, but Vanil's mother Mirira changed it to her favourite. Anything (Y/n) picked, Mirira changed. It was becoming more of the mothers wedding than her own.

 

Her father would walk her down the isle as Vanil's family priest waited to marry the two youths. The dress (Y/n) had picked was highlighted with grey patterns swirling on the purple. She wanted to have one side of the throne room green and the other purple, to share the day symbolically, but obviously the queen Mirira had different plans.

 

Her mother gave her an old necklace, it was something blue, old, new and borrowed. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. When she left her brother Thor, came in. He said to call him if Vanil ever mistreated her. He was a good man in general and a brother to her, she could trust him on his word. Then her second eldest brother came in. Loki.

 

"Nervous?" Asked Loki, wearing his usual ceremony attire. She looked at him up and down as she had with her mother and Thor, taking in every detail to remember them before she was taken away. She would never see them again, after all. She gave a sad smile to his question, that was all the Odinson family could give these past few months. "I'll be fine. Just...." She gave a sigh.

 

"Just?" Urged Loki.

 

"Just that the wedding isn't my wedding. Its my Mother-In-Law's wedding." When (Y/n) looked into the mirror, she didn't see herself. She saw what Vanil's family had made her. Their little doll. Something to show off. Vanil's mother was going to make her the daughter-in-law  _she_ wanted.

 

"Yes, I had noticed that there was a lack of apple green in the throne room. Only their house colours. My apologies that the wedding isn't as how you planned, and that you'll be stuck with such depressing colours." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. Tears started to fall in her eyes. Why was life taking her away from these people, and giving her to the dogs? The demons? The monsters?!

 

She turned around and hugged her brother. "I don't want to do this." She cried into his shoulders as he held her tightly. "I don't want to marry him. This isn't fair. I want him to go away. I want my old life back." For a moment she and Loki just stood there as she cried into his shoulder. she began to wonder how her father must feel, he was the one responsible for the wedding in the first place.

 

No....it was those damn Chosen Ones! The damn son known as Cul! If he hadn't been born and chosen his six disciples and destroyed Midgard the rift wouldn't have existed, and this Treaty wouldn't have needed a marriage as a seal!

 

"It will be alright. If you try and hold onto yourself you can never loose yourself. If this woman changes you, tell her who you really are. If the family changes you, tell them which family you really belong to." He said turning her around, holding onto her shoulders. "You are the proud daughter of the great king Odin and the fair Frigga. You share Thor's strength and my knowledge, as well as mother's beauty." He breathed in her sweet scent. Which she didn't even choose.

 

"You are strong, you are brave, and I have faith in you. If she should change you, I would travel to the ends of the worlds tree to change you back." He said. (Y/n) noted that he looked at up and down."There is no need for you to change." There was something in his eyes.

 

(Y/n) moved his hands and kissed them both. "I'm going to miss these hands. I'm going to miss you." She said tearing up again. Loki cupped her cheek and whipped away her tear.

 

"Do not cry. Not ever. There is no need. I shall always be close." He said.

 

 

Loki left, not too soon after the Queen Mirira came in. She had her hair down and flowing, her dress was grey with her house symbol tied to her cape as she walked in. A simple dress yet it showed her best features. "Well if it isn't the bride to be." she said tauntingly. Everything about her made (y/n)'s bravery shrivel away. This was the first time being alone wit her, and already (Y/n) was taking a dislike to her. She looked at (Y/n) with piercing eyes. She seemed displeased with what she was looking at.

 

"Hm..." She hummed, tucking a little bit of (Y/n)'s hair behind her ear. "I remember when I was sold off. I grew to love him, and I had three sons with him. Give me grandsons. And make sure they take after my son. The line of Cul is always blacked haired. In fact if I had a daughter, i would have wedded your brother Loki with her. He seems to take after his uncle." She said.

 

"Oh, do straighten up. You need to. I hope you're well equipped for childbirth. It can be terrible sad when one dies before they see their child. I know Vanil would miss you, he seems to be taking a liking to you."

 

"And you're wearing the perfume I wanted you to wear." She turned to the table where (Y/n) had set up all her things. "It can be painful the first time. But after you're used to the man you'll learn to live with it." She started dabbing lip shine onto her already purple coloured lips.

 

"Oh, and what's this?" Mirira walked over to (Y/n) and fingered (Y/n)'s necklace. "Is this yours?" She asked looking up. S feeling crept up (Y/n)'s spine. She was about to pull it off! (y/n) snapped out of her trance and pulled away.

 

"I will wear this, if it pleases me. this belongs to my mother, and I WILL wear it. This wedding is not about you. It is my day and Vanil's. I shall wear what I like, walk how I like and TALK how I like. I am not a doll you can use and play with. I am your sons' wife and your daughter-in-law." (Y/n) could feel the power surging within her. She had played the role of the polite submissive woman for far too long. If she was going to survive her new life, she'd need to fight for it.

 

Queen Mirira simply smiled and walked to (Y/n). "Of course, you're not my doll. You're my son's" Mirira walked towards the exist, pausing only to smirk at her once more. When she left (Y/n) felt a sudden urge to run. Her life was only getting worse.

Perhaps Loki will ruin the wedding, and I'll be glad of it. I think war it worth freedom. Especially when captivation is in the form of her. As comfortable was Vanil was, with her guidance, he'd soon change. And (Y/n) didn't think she'd be able to change him back.

 

***************************************

 

 

As (Y/n) walked down the hall, with her mother and brothers on one side and her father walking her down the throne room she saw that Vanil wasn't there. While Vanil's mother and brothers were there waiting. (Y/n) was wearing the perfume SHE liked, not what the beast Queen Marira liked. When she reached the top she gave her father a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, father." She said before he joined his wife, and her brothers. She looked at them, wondering what it would be like to have a marriage like them.

 

Happy. Trusting.

 _'Could a marriage with Loki offer something like that?'_ (Y/n) was stunned to be thinking something like that. And averted her attention elsewhere.

 

 

Just then, the throne room doors opened with a loud bang. Two guards came in dragging Vanil and a strange girl with them. They threw them to the floor. "My league," said one guard keeling before Odin. "We received word from Heimdall that these two were committing adultery. We caught them in the act, and we bring them here." He said keeping his gaze down on the ground.

 

The Kin of Cul were shocked, open mouth and wide eyed. And looking at their sun with such sheer disappointment, it bordered hatred. Even the priest beside (Y/n) gasped in shock. The girl was still tidying herself up, while Vanil remained dishelmed, simply lowering his gaze to the floor. The crowd of cheering people had gone down to silence, and then whispers of what they were seeing began to spread.  

 

Everyone looked toward the family and boy in disgrace. Only taking their eyes off to stare at Odin as he called the marriage to an end. She let the flowers she held hide her smile, and tears of joy.

 

"I apologies for the events of today caused by this boys arrogance and ignorance! But the Treaty is done! Our families shall forever be on either sides. Kin of Cul shall forever be under their own roof, never Odins!"


	5. A Mockery of Grief

(Y/n) had locked herself in her room, pushing her drawer behind the door, refusing entry to anyone who knocked. And many did. Her family, once even Vanil. None of them saw her face, or even heard her voice. (Y/n) kept up this façade to avoid any hint of suspicion. Although the fault was Vanil's, (Y/n) felt as though she couldn't be too careful.

 

"(Y/n), please come out. you need the sun. It does no good to suffer your emotions alone." Spoke her mother. (Y/n) sat curled up on the balcony, passing the hours with her selection of comfort books. One of which was her personal favourite. It was one of Loki's favourite as well. He taught her to read using this book, as well as many others.

 

"No thank you, mother." she spoke for the first time in hours, her own voice sounding like a stranger's to her. A moment of silence passed, before her mother replied again. "If the people didn't believe you then, they do now. You can drop this mask of grievance and come out now." Her mother said in her confrontation voice, which wasn't hard but not light either.

(Y/n) chuckled to herself at her mothers words. She always saw right through her children. (Y/n) began to wonder if her father had the same skill, even with all his power. It wasn't until her mother said she'd been the in gardens did (Y/n) decide to drop her book and change out of her clothes. She'd been wearing the same dress since the event happened, and almost a day had passed since then.

Some of (Y/n) female friends came by to comfort her as best they could. Although there wasn't much they could from outside of her room. They eventually stopped trying, and (Y/n) thought if she kept this act up for several days they'd stop showing up at all. Not that they were close friends, she only saw them once or twice month. So losing them didn't place any great deal of strain on her.

 To pass the time, she read, slept and drew, all in the large area of her balcony. (Y/n) preferred a small room and large open space, to a large room and small balcony. Or both. Being of royal status, the rooms her family lived in where close to the largest rooms in the whole palace, but (Y/n) always felt too small for her own space. What room she did have she filled with shelves of collected items from other realms and historical books, old folk stories and books on spells and potions. In one corner, her art setup created a nice little scenery and her violin rested nicely near her bed. So (Y/n) was spoiled for choice when it came to entertainment.

If anyone wondered what sadness sounded like, they'd only need to listen to her violin. Playing a song a little too jointy for the appeared mood.

******************

 

When night came, and her mother had stopped telling her the news of the outside world, (Y/n) decided to take a hot bath. Since she hadn't been needed for the entire day, she took her time relaxing. She filled the water to the top and relaxed in the heat.

 

Her muscles relaxed, and her thoughts and worries disappeared. She wondered what the prince was doing right now. She wondered if Thor had killed Vanil yet. A small giggle erupted from her, along with her smile. Then she heard something. Someone was her room. She sat up and covered herself. She quickly left the bath and wrapped one of her long towels around her. She crept quietly toward the door, sneaking a dagger out of the built-in curve of the patterns.

 

"(Y/n)?" Replied a voice. The familiar soothing tone told her it was Loki's voice. "Sorry, I assumed you would be in your bed." He replied. "I'll come back another time."

 

"no, don't!" She replied before he could leave. "Give me a moment." (Y/n) found some clothes in her wardrobe and changed in the washroom. She covered her shoulders with a  towel and allowed her hair to dry naturally, even if the towel grew more damp.

Loki wore a passive face when she came back in. His eyes wandered the floor for a moment before (Y/n) sat down and invited him to sit next to her.

 

Loki swallowed hard and sat down next to her. He was acting rather strange tonight. Perhaps the event earlier placed him in some awkward position (Y/n) was too foolish to see. The two sat together, waiting for the other to start. Which was odd, for Loki never lacked for words. Eventually (Y/n) opened with small talk and hoped the rest would flow organically.

 

"How are you brother?" Her voice snapped him out of what thoughts he found himself in. He nodded in reply, keeping his movements stiff.

 

"Very good, how are you?" He asked her. "Is your heart still broken from your grieving news?" He mocked with a smile. She gave a laugh, Loki could see right through her.

"Yes, yes, I am glad he is gone. For now. But I must play the part of the broken woman for now." She said looking exhausted with her role. As much as she was glad to see an end to the proposal, losing someone to talk left her somewhat alone in the palace. Which was ridiculous.

"How is the prince?" Asked (Y/n) cupping her hands together and resting them on her lap.

 

"His father had scolded him badly, and now the king is at Odin's feet begging for forgiveness. The father seems awfully embarrassed. He must have thought you'd be the one to flaw his plan." Loki said. "His guard have already been removed by the order of our father, now we wait for the king's next move." He said with a solemn look.

 

(Y/n) took his words in for consideration. When she gave a nod she asked: "And will we go to war if I say no to him?"

 

"No, I shan't think so. The deal was: if Odin broke the marriage off then the family feud would begin. Because Vanil did so, forced his hand the victim is our family. And Odin will most likely spare our darker cousins. But with his son being the one to ruin his plans, I imagine that he'll recline and leave us be." He answered.

 

"Good. so I can say no?" She asked giving a look of hope and expecting happiness.

Loki gave a nod. "Maybe."

"I hope so. how is mother?" She asked.

"Worried and happy for you.

"And Thor?"

"He almost ripped Vanil's head from his neck." (Y/n) gave a laugh to that. "And you?"

"I would have killed him where he stood. Or in his sleep. The only thing that stopped me was your reputation. You being seen as the victim allowed this family to break off the Treaty."

 "No, I meant how are you feeling?"

"Fine. (Y/n) I want to tell you something." He took a breath before continuing. "I heard what his mother said to you in that room. I had planned to kill her myself, and in such a way that we wouldn't be suspected. If I couldn't stop you from having that life, I could at least make it easier on you."

 

"Why not kill Vanil and be over with this marriage?" she asked. she was shocked that she was talking so casually about killing her former fiancé and his mother. What happened to the pleasant conversations they'd had? About the strange friendship they'd formed? Did she really just forget about them in a single conversation? True, what he did was humiliating for both her and her family, and true the whole of Asgard knew, but he was still just a boy, being guilty of nothing more than acting a fool. His mother however....something was wrong with her.

 "Because they would suspect you. With his mother....passing at such a young age, they would suspect something. And you would become their main target. Same would go for the rest of the family. However, if you pinned the blame on something else...then you might have gotten away with it. With one less worry for your new life."

 

After, there was a long silence. (Y/n) thought about her cancelled marriage, and how it could effect her family. Would another marriage be arranged? If so, to who? Would their be civil war? Would anything good come out of this? Or was it just a delay?

 

(Y/n) knew Loki was looking at her. She remembered those same eyes from the Library, how they'd lulled her into a sense of security, and how she'd fallen for it. The thoughts of Vanil's words on how Loki could be changed by someone arose. _'"Even a simple servant would serve.'"_ He had added. _'_ _Was that the same servant you used to humiliate me with?'_ Could he be changed? And would he be changed for long? Why was she thinking this, like it was up to her to do that?

"How did you get In here, my door is barricaded by my drawer?" She asked.

"I finally found that book on how to teleport. or as it is  _really_ called, astral projection." He said. she scrolled at him. "Why can't you teach me the cloaking spell?" she moaned.

Loki gave a dark chuckle. "Because if I showed you, then how am I to annoy with it?" He asked.

"Stupid boy." She said flatly, glaring at him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Boy? I am no longer a boy (Y/n). I've grown. Well maybe my body has, but not my joy for teasing you." he smiled.

"Shut, up." she said.

"It's cute how you lash out at me, even though you can't do harm." he smirked.

she hit him on the arm. "Ow." he said sarcastically.

 She liked moments like these. They were peaceful, like when they were children. Nothing could harm their relationship, as long as they could sit down and mock each other, everything would remain the same. Where it really counted, at least. Finding such a moment like this had been few and far between. As they'd grown, they'd been both close and far apart. In a matter of moments, they'd been something else entirely that night. And in a matter of moments, they'd repaired what damage was done.

But (Y/n) still felt that something was unfinished. That life was still lacking in something. And no matter how she tried to fix her life, part of her wanted it broken, just for the sheer joy of living through such an experience. Perhaps this was how Loki felt. A calm and peaceful life wasn't enough, and the thrill of living in chaos allowed some entertainment.

But, perhaps it was because he wanted someone to share it with. And no matter how exciting life is, it is better to show life with another. Perhaps them separating was a good idea. They'd be better finding that someone with which to live their completely different lives.

Loki wanted adventure, (Y/n) wanted peace. The two would not work well together.

But they had worked together. They had worked together for a long time, and they made it work with how much they cared. Their differences were overshadowed in the end by how much love they had. If anyone was going to work well with her, it would be him. Despite what all evidence had proven.

_'What evidence? Loki hadn't done anything to prove otherwise. He'd gone further than anyone would to prove otherwise.'_

_'You can not live with someone who is not for you. He is family. He is your sibling! You must find another to live your life with.'_

What if there wasn't another to live her life with? What if Loki was it, and life had given her a cruel joke to face. Unless she didn't have to face it. No. Not once did she face anything alone, Loki had always been there. And little by little (Y/n) had let him in. Whether she admitted it or not, Loki had always been more to her.

That night wasn't on impulse.

"Loki....something has been in my mind for a while. I've realised it since I met Vanil. We were talking about you. And a thought came into my head during out time together, that...the night under the tree on my name-day, you said that it was a moment of possession and selfishness when you kissed me. If that is true, then....well...don't take this the wrong way, but that's how you feel love isn't it? Selfishness and possession. You don't really know any other way, do you?"

"Well, isn't that what love is? Taking claim over someone, and hiding your greed through flowers and gifts? But go on, I'm curious to see where you're going with this." Loki said with a cynical voice.

"Well, if that's how _you_ \- as a person - love someone, then you loved me for that single moment that night."

Loki's eyes grew wide as the realisation what he' just revealed to you. Loki tried to find an excuse for it, but all his words failed in. Before his eyes he must have seen several sentences form and crumble. And before (Y/n)'s eyes, she saw the man she was looking for. Someone hiding his feelings for the sake of their friendship.

"Do you still have those feelings now? That as your younger sister, who clung to you as a child and still does as a young woman, I would be an easier target to hold possession over. In some form you owned me through brotherly rights? Loki that isn't how it works. You don't own any woman through automatic rights. And I want you to know, even though I love you as a brother, some part of me....

"Feels the same way I do." Loki finished the sentence with a guarded tone. (Y/n) looked surprised at his words. "You know how I feel, I might as well continue. So, will you tell father? Will you avoid me and demand I stay away? Or will you try to convince yourself that I was joking, and that everything can return to the way it was before? Maybe as a boy, I felt something akin to love, but back then it was a test. As I grew older I realised what it was that I was feeling. You are a beautiful woman, and you're everything I've been looking for in others, but they aren't there. And as a result, I turn most offers companionship away."

"Loki..."

"I would have been content with you at my side, even if couldn't tell you anything. I hoped you would be the same, but you're not so weak to give in to your sick urges."

"Am I? I've told myself that I only saw other men by your standards, that judging my you, I judged others. I thought you were the only man I could have, and when I couldn't I searched for others like you. You were always there in my mind. You were always my form of judgement. Look I tried to say no. I DID say no. But it wasn't enough. This rift will continue to grow, and grow between us. And what we have now will cease to exist. But if we stay close, we will still have it."

"What are you proposing?" Loki asked curiously.

"In order to keep this moments that I love so much I will become close to you. It's selfish to use you just to have more good memories in the future. But I don't want to lose them, or you. In my own selfish way, I'm saying I love you. And that I want to spend my time with you. I'll bare the sin, and carry the memories we have as both woman and sister. I'll see you as two people. Loki my brother, and Loki my lover. Just as you do." (Y/n) was breathing heavily at this point. "This is selfish I know, but I do love you."

Loki smirked and gave his familiar chuckle. "Love is selfish." He said as he laid his lips on her.

 

"Loki..." she breathed as he began to kiss her neck. He licked up the water droplets from her wet hair. "You didn't dry yourself enough on purpose did you?" He asked.

"no.." she breathed. "I didn't mean to..."

 

"Liar." he said nipping at her neck. He rested his head on her shoulder as they caught their breath. He then began to kiss her collar bone.

 

(Y/n) put her fingers through his hair. "Oh, my Loki." She said. Her head was spinning, as she tried to regain her thoughts.

 

"If you didn't love me, the you wouldn't have let me taste your lips, kiss your neck." Loki said doing just that. Loki's touch was gentle and calm. He took his time treating (Y/n) like a queen rather a woman. She could hear Loki breathless. He didn't stop his actions, even when (Y/n) warned him of how someone might be looking for him. (Y/n) eventually managed to push him off, which he did reluctantly.

"Loki, I'm not ready for anything more right now. I've only just come to terms with how I feel about you. I can't go that far just yet." She blushed.

Loki seemed to understand and nodded in agreement. He kissed her gently once more, and stood. "Good night, dear sister." He said before he disappeared into a swirl of green.

(Y/n) was left to her thoughts again, before finally smiling and even laughing. It was like a weight had been lifted from her, and finally she seemed to know where she was in life. Vanil, friendship, prospect of civil war, known of it mattered. Not if Loki was with her.

 


	6. The Last Sunset

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and turned into years. They had grown up together as brother and sister, along with their eldest brother Thor. When they were children Loki and (Y/n) grew close, and closer still. Any new feelings they developed, they assumed it would family love. But it didn't turn out that way.

 

(Y/n) guessed the rumours would only lead them to self-prophecy. Loki's finger was the first thing she clung to when she was born. When learning to walk, she would always fall into his arms, she even learned magic for him. She had done so much. With such a strong relationship, it would make sense to end up this way, especially with the rumours pressuring them. His lips were the first she had tasted. His tongue. His touch. His cock....

 

They had spent a year together, going very slowly before (Y/n) was finally ready. He seemed content with just looking at her bare form, but (Y/n) needed more. The first time he had taken her, was on the last day of the year. He was gentle with her body. He had said sweet nothing into her ear and made her feel loved. He could not stay the night with her, no matter how much they both craved it.

 

When he couldn't see her at night in person he entered her dreams. Nightmares saved by him, dreams of pleasure and pain. All gone when she awoke.

 

 

And how amusing that the incest rumours disappeared after both (Y/n) and Loki took on that role.

 

The day (Y/n) had refused to give prince Vanil a chance to gain her heart again, the boy seemed as those he would weep in front of the court. The king almost did. While her father sent their dark cousins back to their home, the feast began. The feast was more of a celebration to their leaving than anything else. The wine served there was rich and the food was cooked by the best chefs Asgard could offer. And (Y/n) found herself enjoying it more with Loki's company now officially labelled.

 

Young men had asked her to dance while young women said it was for the best that she remain alone until _the one_ showed up in her life. Her mother had seemed calm and her father looked as though a weight had been taken off him. Her brothers remained the same, just as she liked it.

 

After the month Loki had taken (Y/n), there was a report sent to the Alfather. (Y/n), Loki Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were asked to attend court. The news from the scroll that King Odin had read had reported that Lord Ulik of the trolls was planning to lead the Skrealings, Trolls and even the large creatures named the War beasts, in an attempt to return to Nornheim. His armies were gathered, much of Vanahiem would be gone within a few weeks, if Asgard didn't stop them.

 

The only village that remained was the one Hogun had grown up in, and a few weaker cities. Ulik and his armies had already taken down the most powerful cites in only five days. They said he travelled at nights to get to his destinations in quicker times. The room fell silent. We new what this meant. Vanahiem had a device called the Frost grinder. It was another version of the Bifrost, but it was far less graceful, and somewhat dodgy. Everyone looked to each other in sullen silence. They knew what this meant, it had happened many times before.

 

War.

 

Judging by the movement of Ulik and his armies they would reach the last remaining cities in at least 10 days. During those 10 days they would train, prepare themselves with weapon and armour, put up the Asgardian defences, plan the whereabouts of Ulik and his armies, plan the battle, and figure out how to get the last remaining people to safety.

 

 

 

(Y/n) trained day and night. Fighting with her brothers, her friends the soldiers. She took a bow and arrow and three spare knives for back-up. She would be her brothers eyes. The soldiers were taking their flying devices to the battle field. Being high in the air was what her arrows needed. While she did know magic she often left that to her expert older brother.

 

 

She had ignored Loki for many nights. Training. That was all she did, all she would do. Her hands bled, her muscles ached and her arms had grown weak. Even her vision began to falter after the archery training. It would be her last night in Asgard before she was sent to battle with her brothers. She felt guilty for leaving her mother to worry. (y/n) hoped she would never become a mother, because this would be one of the burdens. In a way her mother was the strongest of them all, bearing the pain of possibly never seeing her children or husband again.

 

She leaned against the golden wall of the palace. Relishing in the cold feeling of it against her burning muscles. Many people were having their last drink and meal tonight,  (Y/n) however just couldn't stomach anything, and preferred to be alone for a time. She moved closer to the rail-less balcony, the view of the realm making her heart feel warm, looking over her home.

 

The last bit of sunlight warmed her face and blinded her eyes in blissful light. Her face turned away from the light as the door clicked open.

 

 

"Hello." called Loki calmly. (Y/n) noticed he had locked the door behind him. (Y/n) gave a smirk and turned away. She covered her chest with her arms as the cold air was creeping into her skin. Her arms were covered with Goosebumps as her arms were covered by another's. She turned her head to see Loki. He gave the side of her forehead a little kiss.

 

"I'm going to miss this realm." She said with a tired look.

"We'll be back." He answered to reassure his sister. He knew she has always had a big heart for her home.

"How do you know? I wish I didn't have to leave mother all alone." She replied.

"Then say here." He started to nuzzle her hair, breathing against her ear.

"I can't let you and Thor fight alone. Someone's got to take care of you." She jested and smiled as her brother laughed at that comment.

"It is true that you've saved us many times. But may I remind you that when we save you, you are in the worse situations possible. How many times have you called for help, and it turns out that the situation is far worse than you described?" he kissed her ear, nipping at her earlobe. "You've been alone for many nights now. Only the company of that bow and arrow have kept you warm. He started to caress her stomach.

 

 

"Not true, I also had a knife on me." She said turning around to smile at him. He had always been a tall boy in her life, but looking up at him now made her realise just how much. Unlike the rest of her family that had been known for its height, (y/n) seemed to have put that gene to rest. Loki leaned down and kiss her. he moved to cup her right cheek and push his tongue past her lips.

 

 

an immediate heat began to boil between her thighs as his kiss became deeper.  "Come away from the balcony and rest on my bed." Loki said pulling away. (Y/n) hummed and smiled in agreement. "I'm very sure I'd be more comfortable there. However there is only one thing on my mind." (Y/n) said turning her back to Loki. But Loki wouldn't have that for an answer.

 

 

He moved up close and began to play with her breasts from behind. Nipping at her neck. "Oh, Loki. you know I can't resist that." she moaned resting her head against his shoulder. "Loki....please...." she lifting right arm to hook it around his neck, pushing him deeper into her neck. "Oh my sweet Loki. Someone could see." Loki gripped her writs and moved her forward until her front was pressed up against the golden wall. So he was going to do it this way? It wasn't the first time Loki had taken her from behind. In fact she rather enjoyed the feeling of him taking her like an animal. Though she would never admit it.

"It'll be fine. No one comes in here except you." He said as he lifted the bottom of her dress up and undid his laces. "Loki....I...

"Shhh." Loki whispered. He pulled her hair away from her ear, to place it lips against it. "You said it yourself, we might not return. So lets enjoy our time here." He said before he slipped into her. (Y/n) lost all words for how she felt. While Loki however growled deeply, the vibration running through her.

(Y/n) did her best to grip the wall, closing her eyes to envelop herself in the feeling.

"Loki...." (Y/n) said backing herself up against him, moaning all the while.

"Yes, that's it.". Loki rested his against her shoulder, taking her at a slow pace, whispering all sorts of unsavoury things into her ear. (Y/n) blushed, as she felt her own mind turn towards more devious and filthy thoughts that evolved around Loki. He always brought out that side of her.

"Uh!" She cried as Loki thrust into her roughly. Gripping her hips, he continued to pound into her with the same force. One hand slipped between her legs, and placed more pressure on her. His lips found her neck and placed open mouthed kisses along her shoulder. Loki increased his pace at the sound of her begging. Her moans and cried egged him on, until finally they relished in the feeling.

Even after her climax, Loki continued to move. He kept her firmly within his grasp, until he, himself, finished.

Breathing heavily, they shared an awkward laugh before tidying themselves up. Loki extended his elbow in suggestion.

"Shall we sneak away for a while, and meet up in your chambers?" Loki smirked. His eyes shone with the light of the sunset, as she took his arm.

********************

 

 

The next morning Asgard was ready, the villages hadn't been attacked yet and that left some time to do one more things. She had bought a rose for her mother as a goodbye gift, in case she never saw her again. While her mother excepted it, sadness filled her eyes. (Y/n) had to fight hard to stop her tears from falling. When she embraced her mother, she savoured the smell of her.

 

 

Her father led the army down the rainbow bridge and to the golden shelter that held the Bifrost. Her brothers at he side. She bottled up her emotions and focused her thoughts. There was no turning back now.


	7. The Battle In The City

(Y/n) rode along side her father and brothers, she first wondered why they weren't in the city until she saw the burning flames rise from the towers. It would be safer to land near it and ride towards it while making the plans along the way instead of jumping right into it, and Heimdall knew that. The command was that the guards spread out around the castle breaking down every entrance to it. While the king, his sons, and daughter along with a few other guards would enter the front.

 

 

Asgard had no shortage of Guards, the captain of the Kings Guard lead 100 to the right while another 100 to the left. 100 at the back and the rest with the king. As they got closer the fire seemed to grow. The entrance to the castle was already broken down, so the run-in part would be easy. (Y/n) took out her bow, ready to fire at any archers on the roof. Her black mare snorting from time to time as they dodged the large rocks sticking out from the ground. Although, when she looked, they were more like pieces of rubble.

 

 

Her father had his spear out and her eldest brother his hammer. her second eldest didn't need to hold his knife, he could fling them out at any given time. (y/n) noticed a few Arches on the crown of the castle. the took them down with ease, watching them fall either back or over the wall. When they reached the entrance to the castle, her father stayed horsed, while her eldest brother dropped to the ground taking down enemy after enemy. Her second eldest did the same. (Y/n) stayed horsed for a while, aiming at the Arches from inside the tall white towers.

 

Her father went down the first route going forward in the courtyard, slicing the green reptilian creatures as he went. (Y/n) decided to take the second route on the gates' left, her mare trotting down the stairs with ease. She hid her bow and drew out her small sword. The bright green hilt providing stability, when she sliced the skins of her enemies. The silver blade shone brightly when the fires light caught it. The inscribed prayer on the blade bathed in the green of the enemies blood.

 

Soon the green remained green, as Skrealing after Skrealing fell to the floor by one swipe of her blade. Soldiers followed after her, avoiding the bodies and trying to take down the creatures for her. A swarm of enemies ran toward her. (Y/n) moved her mare to the lined up buildings, allowing her to leap off and climb one. When she reached the top she drew her arrow once again, and started aiming at the largest of the Skrealings. the ones with the guns foolishly aimed at her, as she fired arrows into the gun-holes causing the guns to back fire and implode. Taking down more Skrealings with them.

 

 

A few tried to climb their way onto the roof but (Y/n) took them down with one swift kick. From time to time she would aim at the other Skrealings on the other side of the buildings. When she went from roof to roof she found herself getting higher and higher.  _If_ _I climb higher I might be able to spot Ulik. The sooner the better._ The order from the Allfather was that Ulik was to be found and killed. No excuses this time.

 

 

With the devastation he had caused, leaving him alive would mean giving him another chance to restart the war again, and taking him prisoner would mean for his soldiers to regroup again. (Y/n) was at the highest building looking around the city. Fire was still ablaze in the north region, while the rest was a pile of rubble mixed with ash. (Y/n) saw Volstagg fighting with two of the enemy. For a moment (Y/n) debated on whether to help him or not, but he soon found an opening and took down both with one quick swipe of his axe.

 

 

For a few minutes (Y/n) was contained with firing arrows, taking down at many as possible. Soon both paths on the sides of the buildings were covered in smoke. Archers fired at her from the two higher towers in front of her. One arrow only skimmed her left arm, causing her to hiss in pain. She took shelter from the roofs side crown, grabbing two arrows ready to fire at once. She aimed at the slim window on the tower and saw both Skrealings fall dead, she repeated this for the next tower and the bridge between them.

 

 

(Y/n) saw something flashing in the corner of her right eye. She turned to see a bomb on the roof with her. Damn those Skrealings and their guns. She gripped her bow and jumped off the roof, just as the bomb exploded. (Y/n) could feel the heat of the hot air pushing her forward. (Y/n) moved in time to land on her feet. A loud thud sounded as the tiles on the stable roofs smashed under her. They slid off each other, making her fall back and hit her head as she landed on the ground.

 

Two Skrealings approached her with their guns aimed, until the sweet sound of steel in flesh sounded. And the Lady Sif appeared behind them. The blood had spilled on (Y/n) but that was the least of her worries. "Thank you." Said (Y/n) taking Sif's hand, drawing her bow once more. her legs were stiffened from the fall but she managed. Arrow after arrow, that was all she did for several hours.

 

 

(Y/n) felt as though she wasn't doing enough. If she climbed the roof it would simply keep her further away from the battle. If she continued to use arrows, she wasn't getting any closer to stopping Ulik.

 

 

A loud roar sounded through the air. Though none had the time to stop and listen to it, stomping sounded through their ears and vibrated through their bodies. (Y/n) turned to glimpse at the source.

 

 

Swamp trolls.

 

 

Some with armour, some without, some had guns, others didn't. Any self-doubt on being on the roof for (Y/n) quickly vanished. She started to climb the roofs again. Her target, the troll with the guns.

 

She whistled to grab their attention.

 

"Hey, hey, over here!" She cried.

 

She had her arrows ready to fire. However there were six trolls, three were armed and aiming at her. She ducked when they fired, letting the bombs fly over her head and land on the ground. She heard the cries of men. Her soldiers dying.

 

 

She aimed again, taking one troll down, then another just as quick. When the last armed one was ready, she fired the arrow again. An explosion went off, catching one troll aflame and the other three dead. (Y/n) ran and jumped down onto the burning troll, ignoring the painful feeling of fire at her elbows and legs. She took her sword and plunged it through its skull.

 

 

 

When it landed she ran down the route and turned left, going through narrow allies, avoiding the dead Skrealings. It seemed as though they were winning the battle. (Y/n) kept running until she was in the front gate courtyard again. And as bad a situation as it was, (Y/n) couldn't help but smile as she saw her black mare standing in the yard. She ran over then saddled herself on her horse, and took the route her father did.

 

 

 

She drew her sword once more and sliced her way through any remaining Skrealings. Death covered the courtyard, even if the dead were mostly her enemy, her heart sank either way. No man or creature should drag other being into a war. Kings and queens start Wars, not the men.

 

 

 

She found her father fighting with his soldiers. (Y/n) unsaddled herself and ran to him. Her bow at hand.

 

 

"Father, they have swamp trolls!" I reported.

 

"They'll have worse, keep fighting. Aim from the top." He said.

 

 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes and climbed......once again up the buildings! She complained to herself. Her arms ached, and all the aiming was taking its toll on her eyes. She shot from above, taking down a few more trolls with lucky aiming. She shot a lantern and set one patch of ground ablaze.

 

 

(Y/n) heard her father call for her. He was heading to the second gate of the city. A few soldiers followed through. She caught a glimpse of her brother. She climbed down and ran to the gates. "Close the door!" Her father said loudly. The captain of the Kings Guard was shouting commands on the other side of the door, before it closed shut.

 

 

 

"The rest will take care of soldiers on the other side, we don't want anymore Skrealings coming in here." Said Odin.

 

"Left side," said Odin "Come with me, right side make sure nothing comes through that gate." The large gate looked anything but welcoming. On Odins' left side Thor and half the soldiers followed him up the stairs carved and sheltered by the mountain. Fourteen soldiers and you and Loki were left alone in the dead area.

 

 

"Father said there's worse things than swamp trolls with guns." (Y/n) said turning to her brother. "What did he mean by that?" She asked nervously.

 

 

Just then the large metal gates opened with a loud creak. Their grey doors held together by black hinges, slowly being bent by the pressure. Skrealings came squeezing through, with more swamp trolls pushing against the gates. (Y/n) only hoped her father and brother were close to UliK. "I'll take the trolls you cover me." (Y/n) said walking off with her now, worn and tired as it was.

 

 

"No, you are not." Contradicted Loki. "Have you seen how many there are? We'll take the trolls, you three cover us, and the rest take down the Skrealings." Ordered Loki to the soldiers. The two of them walked off without a care in the world. (Y/n) drew her bow and fired her arrows. While Loki threw his knives and was waiting for the right moment to conger his magic.

 

 

The two of them stood side by side, fighting together. Most of their battles always ended this way. With Loki at (Y/n)'s side. and (Y/n) at Loki's. She got to the first troll and dodged its whacking arm. She climbed onto its stomach and jumped on its arm as it tried to reach her. Crawling on its shoulder and slicing its blubbery throat with her arrows head. From the height she was on, she shot two more arrows in another trolls eyes.

 

 

Three were distracted by the illusions of Loki. While the real Loki threw enough knives at the blinded troll to kill it. Any Skrealing that crept towards (Y/n) was immediately shot down by the Asgardian soldier Archers. One troll was left and while Loki covered her back she couldn't seem to get an opening on this one. (Y/n) heard a call from the Guards. She stupidly turned to look and was then whacked to the floor by the trolls' thick arm.

 

 

"(Y/N)!" yelled Loki distracting the troll so it wouldn't hurt his younger sister further. (Y/n) slowly got up on weak bones with a bloodied mouth. When she tried to move herself from the ground, her left arm twitched  with pain. (Y/n) screamed in agony she remained on the floor, cradling her left arm with her right. She rested her head on the ground and saw the three trolls walking toward her.

 

 

She tried to move as quickly as she could. Backing away from them. But their longs strides meant they were near (y/n) no matter how far she crept away. Then a sound broke the air. It sounded like an animal. The roar was so loud even the trolls stopped.

 

 

Soon two large creatures appeared. Towering the trolls by at least ten times. Sne was green and wore grey head armour. The other was a pale white, with a much thicker amour. Even without the armour they looked as though they were made of leather and rocks, with pointed noses and dangerous eyes. Even the trolls backed away as the creatures walked closer. The gun the white one wore on its back shone an orange mean, slowly going towards (Y/n). (Y/n) covered her eyes with her arm. Praying it would be over soon and painlessly.

 

Then a sound of thunder clapped. (Y/n) opened her eyes to see the trolls and large beasts, along with the Skrealings shine in white light before disappearing. Her older brother landed next to her. Moving to pull her up. Loki soon joined her. (y/n) turned her head to see her father coming down the rocky, almost broken stairs with the soldiers.

 

 

"well father? Is Ulik dead?" (y/n) asked.

 

 

her father gave a tired look. he averted his gaze from his children. "He fled during the battle." he said looking at the gate.

"We must keep going forward, open the gate and get the rest of the soldiers. We must find him." He turned to look at (Y/n). "Are you fit enough to fight?" He asked. (Y/n) gave a nod and straightened her arm, then bending it. The pain was still there, but through gritted teeth she kept her place at her father's side. For a few more days at least.

 

 

"I'm fine. I'm fit enough to fight."


	8. The Death Of A Lord

_'There was once a time when (Y/n) used the stroke my hair until I fell asleep.'_ Loki thought as he continued to walk up the mountain behind his brother and in front of his sister. He occasionally turned to look at her while her gaze was occupied. Since the journey was long and endless Loki allowed his mind to wonder. He often dwelled in the past. More specifically memories of him and his sister.

 

 

There were things he and her used to do, and it would be passed off as sibling affection. But now, it was a completely different matter. She used to sing to him before he went to bed. read, even sleep in the same bed after a nightmare. He would share his horse with her, teach her, train her in a way. He couldn't do that anymore. True he could do more with her now, however there was no more caring touch. His time with her had become more adult, than innocent.

 

 

A soldier fell behind, and (Y/n) immediately ran to his side. Taking his weapons and helping him walk. A few other soldiers offered him a hand, allowing her to leave. The horses were behind the group of soldiers. They would lame the horses if they tried to ride them up the steep and unending path. A sort of longing had grown in Lokis' heart since the day (Y/n) started growing up.

 

 

(Y/n) had once told him a comment had been made by a friend of hers, that she was too old to share his bed after a nightmare. He argued with her to make her own choices, but she declined and started facing the nightmares alone. Loki cursed whoever scared her away from her own comforts. Although, Loki knew she was too old then, he still didn't want others interfering in her life.

 

 

Suddenly the line stopped. The King put his hand up for signal a halt. Loki's older brother Thor walked to his father.

 

 

"Father, what's wrong?"

 

"Hear that?"

 

Everyone paused to listen. There was a faint drumming sound. the King moved faster, to the top of the path. His three children following behind him. When they reached the top they saw smoke. That was a good sign they were on the right track. (Y/n) rushed ahead of them, being the lightest and fastest, trusting her not to attract the gaze of the enemy. She crouched at the top, then looked to her family, with a nod and wave.

 

She motioned for then to stay quiet.

 

The scene was exactly as they expected. Fire all around, Swamp Beats and Trolls braking down walls, Skrealings everywhere. On the far side, a wooden tower stood with a Catapult holding what resembled a ball of fire. While (Y/n)'s gaze held on the wooden tower, a plan come to mind, her father's gaze was on Ulik. He was standing behind the Swamp Beasts, waiting for them to take down the wall.

 

 

"We must get to Ulik. The battle will be simpler if we take him down first." Said Thor.

 

"yes, but how?" asked Loki.

 

 

"we surround them. we go back into the forest and circle them. the archers will hide here, at the top and wait for my order." Planned Odin.

 

 

"Father, if I may? That Catapult over there, it might be a very useful weapon against them." With the suggestion offered, her father agreed and nodded.

 

"You will stay here with the Archers, lead them." Ordered her father.

 

(Y/n) nodded, and gave a glance towards Loki. Taking one last look of him, in case she never saw him again.

 

 

Her father and brothers set back down the mountain, while (Y/n) lead all the Archers quietly further up. Crouching, so the Skrealings wouldn't notice them. Where they were set allowed them to make a sort of trap. Since they all brought extra bows and arrows with them, she ordered them to tie two arrows up in the extra bows and leave then aiming for the air. Making their own little turrets. So two extra arrows for each soldier would be fired when the signal was sighted.

 

It had been a couple of hours before anything happened. And it had began to darken. With (Y/n) growing more scared as the seconds passed on, she crawled closer to the edge of the rock, to see through the forest. Nothing. Then something shown. It only flashed three times before men came running out. She got to her feet and ordered her men to fire.

 

"Fire your current arrows." She ordered.

 

As they did, it allowed her to bring her short sword out and cut the strings of the spare bows, firing them at the enemy. She told each Archer to fire burning arrows down on the ground. They covered their bow strings in oil and set the arrow heads alight before firing. (Y/n) looked down onto the ground and saw soldiers clearing a path for the King and the princes to take down Ulik.

 

Swamp Beasts lined up in front of Ulik for his protection. She saw Ulik escaping. (Y/n) covered her arrow head in oil and fired, in his direction. Covering the ground in fire, leaving him unable to move. He staggered back, and (Y/n) smiled at her expert shot. She ordered five of the Archers to fire at the Swamp Beasts. The Trolls were still breaking down the door. (Y/n) moved further down the path from where she was, to shoot the them down. Arrow after fiery arrow she shot. Only 3 out of 8 fell, but the fire would soon spread.

 

She saw the Catapult readying. She shot an arrow at one Skrealing, but it was to late. The ball of fire was flung at the wall. The Trolls moved through the hole, making it even larger for the Swamp Beasts to come through. (Y/n) acted on instinct and fired a arrow at the hole, blocking it with fire.

 

But that was just one move. She thought.

 

"Archers keep firing fire arrows! Run out of oil, fire two arrows! Run out of arrows go down there and fight with your swords!" She commanded.

 

"You five!" She said pointing to five Archers, they stopped firing and looked at her. "Watch my back down there, I'm going to fight my way to the wooden tower and take the Catapult! Any Skrealing, Swamp Beast or Troll comes near me, shoot them down. Do you hear?!" She asked with her father's voice.

 

"Aye!" Yelled the guards.

 

And with that, she ran down the path, taking her sword and cutting down the Skrealings as she went. Her broken arm was screaming with pain, but she couldn't stop now. The wooden tower was ahead of her, she needed to get to it. She tried to avoid the Trolls and Swamp Beast at all costs. Not wanting to put the Archers under too much pressure. She climbed onto a piece of long broken rubble and ran along there. Avoiding as much confrontation as she could with the Skrealings.

(though it was rather hard, with being surrounded by them all).

 

The Asgardian soldiers came at all sides of the ground. Coming out of the forest, some behind the mountain, but they were slow. Far to slow to help her. She was nearly there. She jumped onto another near by piece of rubble, but slipped and fell to the ground. What Skrealings were around her were shot down soon after by the mountain Archers. She yelled a thank you to them, even if they could not hear her. Her heart ached and she begged fait to allow her to win this battle. When she jumped onto the wooden tower she let out a laugh of joy. She climbed her way up, thanking every second of being alive still.

 

When she reached the top the wooden tower, she had a quick minor fight with a Skrealing. She pushed his face into the ball of fire, killed him quick enough and threw his body over the fence. Then she used all her strength to push the Catapult and aim it at the Swamp Beasts. She thanked the Norns for allowing a ball of fire to already be placed in the cup. She looked to where she was aiming. She caught a quick glance of her older brother Thor, saving her fallen father. She saw her second eldest brother and smiled.

 

She drew her sword up high and swung it back down with a roar of mixed pain and relief. the ball of fire flew into the Swamp Beasts, killing them all, and soon after that a clap of thunder sounded. lightening hit the ground and rain followed. taking out the fire and burning chaos (Y/n) and her men had caused from trying to stop Ulik in haste.

 

She spotted Ulik, but she wasn't the only one. Her father and brothers soon joined him in his area of ground. (Y/n) climbed down and fired an arrow at the Catapult and then the tower. Both still able to catch fire, even after the rains. She ran to her brothers, hoping to help, but Skrealings stood in her way. Almost demanding she kill them.

 

After she had cut down her way through the wall of bodies, and blood was soaking her amour and hair, being absorbed into her scalp and skin, staining her sword and armour, making her sick with the thought, she joined her family. But their battle was already done. Her brother's War hammer covered in blood, the same blood that matched the pool around broken body.

His large fist cuffs shattered to pieces, with some shards wedged inside of other creatures. The blood on the floor was beginning to spread, and the atmosphere around them turned quite, as the fighting soon died down. Word of his death spread further than the fire on the battlefield. Some continued to put up a fight, but they were cut down. Soldiers continued to evacuate the small town, and kill any invading enemies. Other like (Y/n), Loki and Thor remained on the battlefield.

Odin himself continued to fight on the ground this time, their steeds being lost in the battle. The Archers upon the mountains were still firing blazing arrows at the trolls covered in fur. Thankfully, the larger of the beasts were taken down, leaving the Skraelings for the Asgardian fleet.

Many a time did (Y/n) down trolls on her own, and the large War beast returned. This time, (Y/n), Loki and Thor took it down. Distracting it with illusions, firing at its weapons, and beating it down, until its corpse laid there, turning paler than its skin.

But even after the battle ended, and the bodies were being counted, and the final rains were called to kill the remaining fires, one positive thought replayed inside of (Y/n)'s mind.

 

Ulik had been killed.


	9. Returned Home

After the bloody battle, after Ulik died, after his soldiers were dead, after so much strain on (Y/n)'s arm. Finally the battle was over.

 

They were set to return to Asgard after they did a quick scan of the area. The small city they had penetrated suffered some damage, but the promise of the Asgardians paying for the reconstruction work soon lifted their spirits. The bodies were being burned, and the wounded were being tended to. (Y/n) walked around the city looking for anyone who needed help. The men shied away at her proposals, the children and mothers were busy cleaning.

 

Many of (Y/n)'s soldiers had died, and would be returned home to be given a warrior's send off. At least Ulik lost more. (Y/n)'s father had been praising her Thor since Ulik's death. Apparently his bravery was shown today, although his actions were considered normal to her. But her brother was her brother, and she loved him, and wouldn't ruin the moment for him. Whether he had deserved to be praised or not. Loki, had been walking through the field in search of anything that might be of attention.

 

Since time was on their hands, (Y/n) planned her routine when she returned home. embrace her mother was number one. then, a bath, then prepare for the funeral. She felt as though she could lie in bed all day and rest. She reached up to wipe a drooling drop of blood from her brow, and then the shooting pain began. Her arm was broken, and yet she held in her pain through the battle. She'd need a healer once she'd returned home.

Alright, she'd see her mother, heal herself, bath and then funeral.

 

(Y/n) moved out of the way of a moving cart carrying the dead body of a Troll for the fire. The people of Vanahiem offered anything the Asgardians needed, IF they removed the bodies and rubble. (Y/n) understood the rules, and it did seem fair to her, but, she still longed for the warmth of her own home.

 

****************

 

 

(Y/n) was gathering her things, like most of the men ready to go home.

 

 

Upon her boredom an hour ago, she retrieved a few stray arrows, she made herself extra arrows by finding sticks and sharpening them with her knife. The knife was given to her when she was a young girl, by her brother Loki. The first weaponry gift she ever received. Inside the hilt was a circle of brown and green, sticking out was two silver leaves, matching the silver blade, and on top was an acorn. She smiled at the reminder of the gift, but refused to go into another daze of memories.

 

But all that was an hour ago.

 

She stood by her brother Loki, who was beside bother Thor and Odin. The wounded were already prepared for home, the dead enemy were burned, the Asgardian dead were sent home to be clean and burned at the waterfall, after their families had said goodbye. The payment was made and the mess was some-what removed. The burned grass and blood stains still remained. But the wood was moved and the weapons on the field were gone.

 

Now it was time to return home.

 

 

**********************

 

 

(Y/n)'s left arm was healed. Her mother and her were to talk after her bath and funeral. So not entirely different from her plan. The blood and mud stains left her body and hair were no longer covered in sweat and blood. (Y/n) was thinking of cutting her hair, to make her fighting easier. After the dirt had drifted off of her skin and into the water she dried herself. She cleaned her armour, stitched together her ripped clothing and sharped her blade on her own. Preferring to do these things on her own, rather than ask a servant.

 

She hated having servants doing that for her. Why should they do it? it was her armour. it was her mess. let her do it. After the chores were done, she laid down, thanking the Norns for allowing her and her brothers to live. She soldiers that died were going to be burned tonight, then a great feast in their names and bravery would be held afterward. The muscles in her body ached, she was glad her mother understood her hard work and pain from the battle, because the way things were going, (Y/n) wouldn't have enough strength to keep her posture up all day.

 

 

(Y/n) was woken up by something. She wasn't sure what, but her half asleep mind didn't really care that much, and she tried to ignore it. Unfortunately for her, the source of the noise moved closer, and even spoke to her, in his usually calm voice.

 

"Sleeping already are you?" Came the familiar voice.

 

(Y/n) knew who it was, but she didn't want to move. She just wanted to go to sleep again! She let out a moan in irritation as the source of the noise played with her hair, to attract her attention.

 

"You always did like your naps."

 

Then she felt a weight on the bed, she moved her head the other way, trying her hardest not to open her eyes. Then she felt a hand move up her back to cup her right shoulder. The hand tested her left arm for injury, upon seeing it was back to its healthy state the hand moved on. Stroking her head gently in slow, even circles.

 

"I remember a time when you used to do this to me, when we were younger. And I let you sleep in my bed after a nightmare, quite often. Then you just stopped." Loki's voice attracted (Y/n)'s attention, a hint of desperation carried into his words, and he continued to pet her. (Y/n) finally summoned the strength, motivation to move.

 

"I noticed you were doubling your attempts to appease father. I knew you couldn't do that, with your babe of a sister climbing into your bed after a nightmare." (Y/n) said with a saddened look in her eye.

 

"Doubling the attempts?" Asked Loki.

 

(Y/n) chortled. "Please, Loki. I've always known you've wanted to appease father. Replace Thor as his favourite. In battle, in politics, in anything you can do. And when he doesn't see you, your confidence dies a little. Instead of doing things for yourself, or for another, you are doing things for approval. These actions will consume you Loki, if you aren't careful." (Y/n) moved to cup his cheeks, gently caressing him. "Loki, there is no need for you to change. You are perfect the way you are. Father already sees that, and some day, you will too."

 

Loki took in her words. He felt a little annoyed by her comments, and a little worried. He couldn't be annoyed at his (Y/n) for long, but the idea that she could see through him, or even assumed she knew him, was a little irritating. Loki thrived on knowing what others didn't, and if someone were to do the same to his own being, it wouldn't turn out well for them. But she was his balm so Loki let it go, and let out an annoyed huff.

 

"I didn't mean to offend you. I was just saying, you shouldn't let it control you. You are perfect the way you are. Instead of thinking that you're nothing to father, how about thinking that you're worth much to Thor and me. And mother. I think you should love yourself more, like me and our mother do." She smiled up and him.

 

Loki gave a forced smile. "Of course."

 

"And after all, the only reason our father loves Thor so much is because of his reflection. Odin knows much, but parental knowledge is something we must learn on our own. And no Mirmir's well, or hanging yourself from a tree will give you that."

 

"I wonder when we really knew we loved each other?" Loki asked changing the topic of conversation.

"We always loved each other Loki. We just didn't realise how much."

 

"That's what I meant. We are demons to be doing this, and yet I've never felt more secure on our relationship. I feel sure of myself now."

"The people of Asgard couldn't understand us. As the royal family, we expect and give sacrifices. We marry to increase our allies, we give up our happiness to ensure that people, we will never personally know, will be safe. That's is our role. And theirs. I don't expect them to change their traditional expectations of us, for us."

 

"(Y/n), peace. Your anger is flaring up again. Maybe, if I were king, I would change that rule." Loki kissed (Y/n)'s forehead, relishing in the innocent touch they'd just shared. Much like old times.

 

"Sorry brother, but I must go see mother. I promised." Said (Y/n) getting off the bed. "Will you be there for the funeral?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at Loki.

"Yes. I'll see you again, later." Loki kissed her hand once, before leaving.


	10. The Final Day Of Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the training ground scenes is from the Thor comic books called: Journey into mystery: the boyhood of Loki #113. I own nothing to it. thank you.

Loki often drifted back into the past. when his brother tested his patients, Loki would remember the days when Thor had not meant to belittle him. Now that his Coronation day was fast approaching, Thor pushed Loki away whenever the attention slowly drifted from him to his brother. Not that there was any need. The sunlight would always shine on Asgard's favourite prince.

 

Loki felt such long days come and go, though the scars they left remained. While Loki loved his brother, there was a growing hatred of Thor which he kept down. He could not let his anger show, his patients - while tested - would not break. His armour was thicker than Thor's. Two women in his life kept the anger down. or one in particular.

 

Before it was his mother, Frigga who would calm him, show him his path again. Now it was his younger sister, she would do the same, but on a more different level. Loki remembered when his mother was still pregnant with (Y/n). Her stomach so round with child, Loki thought her to burst with pressure. Many memories of those days rested in his mind. His mother would read to him and the unborn (Y/n) taking shelter in his mothers stomach. Or Loki would read to them.

 

But one memory stayed with him more than any other. He would trade the memories of those days just to keep that one precious one forever in his mind.

 

************

 

 

Loki rested his head gently on Friggas' stomach. Her soft warm palms stroking his raven locks, while Loki pressed his ear against her to listen for his sister's pulse. The day had been rather harsh on the young Loki. He would remembered it for one reason and one reason alone. Favouritism.

 

Thor and him had taken a visit to the training grounds, watching as each warrior tested his strength, endurance, and tactics. Uller and Volsak were the main attraction. Their staffs hooked together. The aim of the game was to see whoever managed to un-hook the staff out of their opponents hands. Thor had predicted the victory going to Uller. And he was fast approaching victory.

 

Judging by his strength and Volsaks', you'd have to be a fool not to see the easy victory. Loki had, however, grown bored of Thors' predictions. The way he smiled whenever he won, the way he flaunted it in front of anyone who lost. A rather bothersome little prince, Loki often thought.

 

With Thor's smile ready to creep up on his features and Uller's victory near, Loki had to act fast. With a silent hand gesture, Uller's staff was no more. Shattering into tiny blue pieces, falling through his fingers.

 

The training ground was filled with shock, and a rather annoyed Uller yelling at the top of his voice.

 

"I don't understand! my Quarterstaff simply fell apart!"

 

"It matters not! Volsak is the winner!" Declared Volsak, holding his own staff up high.

 

"It could only have been the work of a spell!" Pointed a warrior, "and I see the culprits now!" All the warriors turned to look to Loki and Thor standing over them from the balcony.

"It's Thor ---and Loki!" Said a warrior as he climbed up slowly. " Get them!" Said another.

"Quickly Thor! We must flee, before they seize us!" Loki said ready to leave.

 

Thor, however had different plans. "Never! The sun of Odin runs from no one!" Thor declared as he climbed down the balcony, and stood before them. Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance, before he climbed down after his brother. Soon all the guards were surrounding them, glaring at him for only having a little fun.

 

"You know the rules about interfering with a tournament, Loki!" Yelled Uller, pointing his thick finger at the young prince.

"Why do you speak only to my brother?" Asked Thor, defending his younger sibling.

"We know that YOU would not have done so base a deed, young Thor!" Said a warrior.

 

Loki knew the only reason they didn't speak so ill of Thor was for fear of Odin. If word caught out that his favourite son was harmed they're heads would be the latest display on the Asgardian walls.

 

"But, I was at the SIDE of Loki! If there is any punishment to be meted out, I must share it with him!" Said Thor standing in front of Loki, a shield between him and the warriors.

 

A silence fell between them all. Then Uller spoke loud and clear. "You are TRULY the son of Odin! Your soul is as noble as the name you bare!" 

"Because of your gallantry, young prince, there shall be NO punishment! The incident is over!" Intervened another warrior.

 

Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes at these 'men'. Here they were threatening to punish Loki for a little jest, and now they bow to the golden son. All because they didn't believe his bluff. Thor knew as well as anyone that they'd never punish him. The only reason Loki is allowed to go free is because Thor got in their way.

 

"On behalf of Loki and myself, I crave your forgiveness noble lords!" Thor pleaded. He had no need to plead, he was a prince. If he wanted forgiveness of others he would demand it.

 

"Granted, young nobleman! You and Loki are free to depart!"

'H _ow they bow and scrape before him --- Giving him the due that should be MINE! I cannot bare the sight!'_

As they walked away, Loki only heard words of praise for his brother. And nothing but disgust for him.

 

"Mark ye well my words! No good will come of the un-scrupulous Loki!" Loki could hear the faint voice of Uller.

"Though he be not yet full-grown, the seed of evil has already taken root!"

 

 ***********

 

"They hate me, mother." Loki said silently, after telling his mother the story of the training grounds.

 

"They were only displeased with what you did. They do not hate you." His mother said in a soothing tone.

 

Loki had left out the part where they called him evil, and un-scrupulous. he knew all too well how they felt about him, his mother may say otherwise, but the truth would lay dormant in his mind.

 

"Asgard has no need for me, for my magic. For anything I do." Loki said closing his eyes. His mothers warm palms were the only thing he wanted.

 

"Of course Asgard needs you. You have a place as a son, a brother, a prince, a place in the world of magic, and more. But it is your choice to find them." Frigga kissed his head, before cupping his shoulder.

 

"If I fall, Asgard will not mourn. you, father, and Thor might. But only for a short time. But no damage will befall Asgard."

 

Frigga gave a sigh, she knew her son was hurt, he needed healing from the burn wounds of the day, yet he refused to except her balm.

 

"Maybe I don't belong here."

 

Just then a small kick was felt under Loki's cheek. He moved up, looking into his mothers eyes. His mother gave a warm smile.

 

"That is the first time she has kicked." Frigga covered Loki's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Another kick gave away, and Loki felt himself smile for the first time all day.

 

"It would seem another would mourn for you, son."

 

 

 ************

 

 

Loki snapped awake. It would appear even his dreams fell into the past. Loki looked to his side and saw his younger sister sleeping peacefully on her stomach, arms wrapped around her pillow. Loki rolled over and touched her arm. Her smooth skin....her breathing, the way her bare back moved up and down, all these things he loved.

 

Loki realized he had fallen in love with his sister. But it wasn't just a simple 'falling in love' feeling, she was meant to be with him. He was the first to feel her kick, he helped her walk, read, dance, fight and use magic. She belonged to him because fait decided it. Every important moment in her life, Loki had been there to watch. To be a part of it.

 

(Y/n) was his by birth right.

 

With that thought Loki found himself suddenly aroused. He leaned over to (Y/n), and began to gently rub her back. Gentle fingers tracing the line of her spine, and circled around her shoulders. A hand found her hair and began to gently caress it. He one of his hands slip under the covers to cup her firm cheek. And go a little lower.

(Y/n) stirred in her sleep, and opened her eyes to see Loki looking at her with those eyes. Those eyes held that look, and (Y/n) knew what he wanted. Even just recently awake, her sexual libido matched his perfectly.

She arched her back and moaned as Loki continued to caress her most sensitive parts. He grew more excited by her actions, and moved to turn her over. Rest of her back, Loki leaned down to peppery kisses on her chest. Slowly taking one nipple into her mouth. So sensitive was she to this, that already she was squirming in her bed.

"Mmm! Loki!" She whined like a child. Loki caressed her sides, and coaxed her into a feeling of safety, before pulling her legs apart and wrapping them around her waist. The sudden movement made her gasp, and her breasts were rising quickly. Loki almost felt dizzy by the amount of erotic thoughts running through his mind. So much did he want to do to her, so many things, so little time.

For now, he would have to content himself with taking her traditionally. He wanted to do it now. He slowly entered her, and moaned on his own at the feeling of her warmth around him. His warmth, she did belong to him after all.

His movements were gentle at first, but upon (Y/n)'s begging, and clawing at his back, he changed his pace. Fast, and demanding, Loki controlled her body with his own.

He commanded her to act to his whims. He made her moan, he made her beg, he made her love him again. As she should. Everything about her was his. Her pain, her pleasure, her body, her heart, her thoughts, her personality, everything was his.

He kept the pace going, pounding into her, grunting each time. She didn't seem to mind, in fact she met his cries of pleasure with her own.

"Say you want it. And I'll give it." He said breathlessly. Loki positioned himself above her, looking down with his hands either side of her head. (Y/n) clawed at his back and chest, as she begged him to give all he had to her.

"Give it to me, Loki. Give me all of it. I want it!" She cried. Her hair mused, her cheeks flushed and her body in his possession, she looked so beautiful. Loki wanted her on her back, so he could see the look in her eyes as Loki filled her. She was his, she needed to be marked inside and out. He wanted to fill her with _his_ seed, he wanted to control her. His friend, his lover, his wife, he wanted to fill her.

"Ah! Loki!" She cried as her body contorted into a form of pleasure, gripping him and holding him tightly, until her body had ridden the last wave. Loki collapsed on top of her, and began kissing her. He held her tightly, and continued to please her exhausted form.

"Loki...I"

Loki kissed her lips, and wouldn't let her finish her sentence.

 _'No need to say it. I know you love me.'_ Loki thought and he held her tightly. Her breath warmed his chest, as she began to relax. And only when it was time for Loki to leave, did he loosen his tight grip on her.

 


	11. Ceremony

(Y/n) awakened from her bed, expecting him to be finished in the wash room, but when her expectation failed her, she began to worry. Then her sense came to her, and she realised this was how things usually went. He was most likely changing, while she herself was still in bed. Stretching and yawning, she left the bed and began to wash. She waited for her maids to arrive.

 

She combed her hair, fixed her nails, and picked her jewellery for the day. The celebration dress was waiting for her on the stand, and while (Y/n) pondered if she could fit it herself, her door opened. Expecting the maids, she called over to them and asked them to tie her hair in a simple braid for their benefit.

"Of course, my lady." Said Loki from behind.

Startled, (Y/n) laughed from the sudden shock of his voice. "Oh, I though you'd left."

(Y/n) sighed, shaking her head and scolding herself for such childlike attitude.

 

"What were you doing?" she asked.

Loki was silent for a moment. "Just a few preparation for the coronation, nothing more."

"No one saw you did they?"

"no, no. I left the room discreetly, and entered just the same."

 

Loki walked over to (Y/n), taking her hand and led her to the vanity mirror and seated her. He soon began combing her hair with her brush, along the way he placed gentle kisses on her neck and shoulders. "You might become second in command with Thor on the throne. Which could mean you and I will be sending less time together." (Y/n) acknowledge

 

"Yes. When I have the time I will see you." Nodded Loki.

"But will I have the time then?" She asked.

 

Loki bent down and kissed her pale shoulder, breathed in her scent and began tying her hair into a simple braid. Once (Y/n) examined his work, and found it to her liking, Loki bowed and left. He readied himself for when his servants arrived to change his armour. "It is probably best that you're awake. The servants might find it hard to dress you while you're asleep."

 

"Yes, Good morning, Brother." Said (Y/n) kissing Loki gently on the lips. She left him with a smirk and continued to wait for the maids.

 

The maids arrived soon after. Bowing as they entered. They set about on removing the dress from the stand, and placing it peace by peace on (Y/n).

 

(y/n) was greeted with two new additions to her room. Lik had with her, two twin girls, who had both inherited long black hair, brown eyes, thin and fragile forms, and rosy pink skin. if it weren't for their age and station many a Lord would be vying for their attention. "This Kilo, and Kiro. They are the newest maids taken in by the Asgardian palace." Said Lik.

 

Kiro held out blue shoes with fine golden threading, while Kilo held in her small delicate hands, hair clips and make-up. Lik moved (Y/n) to her stand, helping to fix her hair in a more elegant manner. "No. I like this one." (Y/n) protested.

Lik nodded before she dressed her. The dress was a pale green, almost mind green. It was long and flowing, the sleeves ended at her wrist, and the hem at her ankles. A tight chest and slowing skirts, her top half was constricted more with bronze armour, covering her whole chest, only slitting in the centre. The metal was formed perfectly to accommodate her size. Her shoulders were given metal pads, and her wrists too. Her legs were covered with leather breeches, and her boots were knee high, given metal padding at well.

 

"You look beautiful, Odindottir. fit for a princess." Jested Lik.

"I honestly can't believe my father is rushing through this. My Brother isn't ready, there is so much for him to learn." Said (Y/n) stepping down from her dressing step.

"I am sure he will triumph. He is your Father's Son." Reminded Lik.

The final piece was her bronze helmet. Ram horns curled to the sides, the bronze shining in the light.

 

 

 

(Y/n) followed the golden floor leading to the Throne room's stairs. As she passed the guards, the fireplace burning in the room and the flowing curtains along the hallway, she came upon her brother Loki. she didn't bother to sneak behind him, it was a waste of time for a man who had eyes on the back of his head. Loki was dressed in his best armour: golden straps across his chest, golden plates on his shoulders and wrists, matching his golden horned helmet. Black boots and dark brown padding on his thighs to darken the shade of green on his cape, trousers and vest.

 

"Brother!" Exclaimed (Y/n) embracing him from behind.

Loki turned to see his sister bathed in green with a hint of bronze. "You look lovely." Said he. (y/n) gazed out onto the balcony, seeing the whole of Asgard ready for Thor's coronation day made her realize how far they had come.

 

"It's been so long, and yet I don't feel like the age I should." Said (Y/n)

"Yes. It certainly seems like only yesterday you were just born, and I was peeking over your crib to get a look at you." Loki smiled down at his sister. She had grown into a fine woman. His relationship with (Y/n) was valued very much with him. While Thor was his brother and good friend, (Y/n) clung to Loki for dear life. (Y/n) was the only one who made Loki feel needed and wanted.

 

Loki and (Y/n) heard their brother enter the room with a loud calling for another cup of wine. As he made his way down the long hallway, Loki and (Y/n) made themselves known. Loki moved to stand beside Thor, while (Y/n) stood furthest away.

 

"Nervous Brother?" Asked Loki with a smirk.

"Haha! Have you ever known me to be nervous?" He asked Loki.

"Yes." Was (Y/n)'s quick response. The answer caught both the princes off guard.

"Well, there was the time in Nornheim." Remembered Loki.

"That was not nerves brother, that, was the rage of battle." Defended Thor.

"Ah, I see." said Loki.

"Yes, keep telling yourself that. Makes it easier doesn't it?" Smirked (Y/n).

"And where were you during our battle?" Asked Thor.

"Well-"

"Ah, that's right. You were injured and in hiding." Retorted Thor cutting his sister off.

"I was bleeding out of my side! What was I supposed to do?" (Y/n) shouted.

"Peace, brother, sister." Warned Loki.

"I am not nervous." Encouraged Thor. "How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?"

"Uh, as I recall: I was the one who unveiled us in smoke to ease our escape." Said Loki.

"Haha. Some do battle, others just do tricks." Thor commented slyly.

 

Around that time a servant appeared with Thor's cup of wine. Overhearing Thor's comment, the servant began to chuckle. Loki slightly irritated by this, flexed his hand and started to shift the wine. The chubby servant watched with shock at the wine shifted, and swirled until it stretched out of the golden cup. The servant dropped the tray with a startled yelp and watched the snakes move across the ground.

 

"Loki. Now that was just a waste of good wine." Moaned Thor.

"Oh it was just a bit of fun. Right my friend." Loki waved his hand and the wine disappeared. The chubby man gave Loki a cautious look and quickly took the cup and tray. While Thor and Loki chuckled (Y/n) glared daggers at Loki.

 

"Loki! They work hard all day, they don't need you teasing them." She said scolding him. "Sorry!" she called out. "But now that sorry, because you don't have to live with it." She murmured.

 

A guard-in-training appeared, bowed and gave Thor his helmet. A silver helmet with one angle wing on each side. Loki and Thor gave it a second glance, while (Y/n) just smirked. "Ooh, nice feathers." Said Loki with a small hint of a mocking tone.

 

"Do you really want to start this again, do you, cow?" Mocked Thor looking at Loki's golden two horned helmet, which gave Loki an extra foot in height. "It isn't that bad, is it?" Thor asked (Y/n).

"I'll be waiting for you in the Throne room." (Y/n) said, quickly leaving. Leaving a certain brother smirking, and another silenced.

 

"I was being sincere."

"You are incapable of sincerity." Said Thor.

"Am I?"

"Yes."

 

"I've looked forward to this as long as you have, you are my Brother, and my Friend. Sometimes I am envious, but never doubt that I love you." Loki said in a lowered voice.

Thor placed his right hand on Loki's helmeted cheek. "Thank you." he said.

"Now give us a kiss." He jested.

Thor hit his chest playfully. "Stop it." He warned.

After a moments chuckle Thor announced his need for privacy. "You go ahead." He said quietly. Loki feeling unsure of this, turned to his brother, to give him a reassuring look.

"I'll be along, go on."

Loki smiled, calming Thor's nerves.

 

 

Loki walked along the hallway towards the stairs, leaving Thor with his thoughts.

 


	12. To Jotunheim

Thor continued to pace, passing the flowing curtains of the Asgardian Hallway. His heartbeat quickening as time ticked on. He could hear the cheers on the Asgardian people. HIS people. His sister must have just made her entrance on the Throne room. Thor didn't feel fear. So why did he hesitate to take the Throne?

 

"It's alright to be nervous." Came the calming voice of his Mother, from behind the flowing golden curtains. Queen Frigga of Asgard was dressed finely in yellow, with a matching shoulder cape, with diamonds carefully placed together to make a loose necklace, and decorated the edges of her cape. Her hair was pinned, and curled to match the waves of the Asgardian shore.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I am not nervous." Chuckled Thor.

Frigga gave her son a warming smile as she stopped his passing. "You may be able to fool the rest of Asgard-"

"But never you, I know." Finished Thor.

Frigga laid a gentle hand on her Sons' breast plate. "Just remember: you have something even the Great Allfather never had."

"And what is that?" Asked her Son.

"Me for a mother."

The jest brought a smile to his face, and for a moment he forget all about his troubles.

"Don't keep your Father waiting." Frigga soon left Thor to his thoughts.

 

Thor's pulse slowed. His mind began to clear. He could face Asgard, with no difficulties ahead. He'd been trained for this day for years. He's remembered all of his Father's teachings. He had his brother by his side, and his sister. He had his friends as his councillors. Surely he would be fine.

 

 

*****

 

(Y/n) watched from her step above Sif, as Loki and her Mother made their way down the Throne Room to her Father's steps. The crowd cheering for them as they'd done for her. they took their bows, and stood upon the step above her. Odin looked down upon his people. For they were his people.

 

 

 For now.

 

 

 

In front of (Y/n) were the warriors Three. Hogun stood at the top, a brown-skinned man with his short jet Black hair tied back. Four places down the golden steps was Fandral. Typical Asgardian appearance, short strawberry blond hair, with a trimmed beard and moustache to match. Standing on the last few steps was Volstagg, a man of large size and Brown-Reddish hair, long and almost uncombed. Much like his beard.

 

 

(Y/n) looked to her brother and mother with smiles, then to her father. He'd been very distant as of late. The fear of Thor taking the throne, the fear of it going all wrong. Since childhood, (Y/n) had very few moments alone with her Father. But each one was precious. Perhaps Odin no longer holding the position of King would mean, she would finally see her Father. Not her King.

 

The crowd began to roar as (Y/n) watched her elder Brother appear from the Hallway. He ventured down the steps, cheering with the crowd, throwing Mjolnir into the air and catching it. A moment of happiness seeped through (Y/n) until she caught her Father's gaze. The almost saddened expression seen on his face so many times, was almost glued to him now. Was he worried so much?

 

True Thor and his pride were bound together like brothers, but surely he would dismiss all that for the safety of Asgard, if need be.

 

Thor knelt down to the bottom of the steps, and looked up at his Father's face. He placed his silver helmet down in front of him, with Mjolnir by his side. Thor winked at his mother, and his smile was returned by his mother and siblings, as well as friends. Odin Alfather took a stand, slamming Gungnir onto the floor. The echo silenced the Great Hall.

 

Odin Alfather wore his famous warrior armour, golden and bronze with his dark Red cape. His great, golden horned helmet kept his grey-white hair hidden away. Almost as if hiding any signs of aging away from piercing eyes.

 

"Thor, Odinson, my heir, my first born. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer: Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal! It is a weapon to destroy, or is a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a King. I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent across the nine Realms, in the time of the great beginning. And though the day has come for a new king... Odin Allfather's mighty voice was drifting. "Do you swear to guard the Realms?"  

 

"I swear."

 

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

 

"I swear!" Thor declared, each time louder than the other.

 

"And do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition, and pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?"

 

"I swear!!" He shouted.

 

"On this day, I Odin Alfather, proclaim you...."

 

 

Odin's voice seem to vanish from the Hall. Thor's face showed signs of confusion.

 

"Frost Giants..." Odin breathed.

 

(Y/n)'s heart seazed. Frost Giants? In Asgard? How? Why? and why now, of all days to come? Odin descended down the Golden stairs. "Come Sif, Warriors Three." He commanded while Thor, Loki and (Y/n) followed him on instinct.

 

They passed hallways, chambers, dinning Halls, and yet everything seemed the same. No signs of Frost Giants anywhere. No ice covered the walls, no frozen soldiers lined their posts. It soon became clear that they had broken into the weapons vault. Now the ice covered the walls and floors, now the two dead soldiers lined the hallway with their frozen limbs as, the family entered the vault.

 

The once gold water that drifted in the small water holders of the weapons, vault were now frozen. An Asgardian soldier's arm was caught between the surface of the ice. Their father approached the Casket of Ancient winters. An old relic taken from the Frozen Realm Jotunheim, many years ago. Loki and Thor stood beside their Father while (Y/n) stood in front of Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.

 

"The Jotuns must pay for what they have done!" Said Thor, looking around the frozen room.

"They have paid, with their lives. The Destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe, and all is well." Replied Odin calmly.

"All is well? They broke into the weapons vault. If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics-"

"But they didn't." Interrupted Odin.

"Well, I want to know why." He demanded. Commanded.

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns." Answered Odin.

"He just broke your truce!" argued Thor, pointing to the evidence.

 

 

(Y/n) made her way down the steps, moving past many items, Hudnir's spear, The Infinity gauntlet, Talors Box. She took upon herself to memorise the faces of these men. She did not recognise them, but today she would never forget them. (Y/n) soon joined her family in their rather chaotic banter.

 

"As King of Asgard - " declared Thor.

"But you're not King!" Shouted Odin. "Not yet." Odin left the weapons vault with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Thor soon stormed out to attend to the council meeting, while (Y/n) and Loki shared a worried look.

 

 

"Good brother, what will happen now?" Asked (Y/n).

"Who can say? With any luck, mother would have told the people of Asgard to return at another time." Suggested Loki.

"Yes." Nodded (Y/n). "Or another day. Or even a year."

"Curious on how they came into our vault. Perhaps we need to increase the guard, if seven foot Jotuns can sneak by unnoticed." Loki commented.

"Yes. But, let's be considerate about the ones who died to day. Their families will be broken today." (Y/n) voice left no room for argument. And Loki knew more than anyone, what wasted lives meant to (Y/n).

 

 

 

*****

 

After the council meeting, (Y/n) returned to her mother to see if she were in good spirits. After much stress and worry, Frigga decided to talk with her husband for a while, leaving (Y/n) the option to find her brothers. Along the way she met up with Thor's friends, greeting them warmly.

 

"How is Thor?" Asked Sif.

"I do not know. I was on my way to see him."

 

More words were to be exchanged, when a loud smashing sounded, ended with a loud boom, echoing through the halls. They moved quickly to the Great Hall, to find Thor seating himself on a step.

 

"Redecorating are we?" Jested Sif.

"What's this?" Asked Volstagg.

"I told you at the counselling." Added Hogun.

"We thought you were just being your normal, cheery self." Finished Fandral.

 

(Y/n) watched as Loki appeared from a pillar, walking down until he sat next to Thor. (Y/n) seated herself on Thor's right side. "It is not wise to be in my company right now, brother."

"Who said I was wise?" Said Loki.

"This was to be my day of triumph."

"It'll come. in time." Loki hushed Thor's anger. "If it's any constellation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If he managed to find a way into Asgard once, who's to say they won't try again, next time with an army."

(Y/n) lost track of her siblings conversation, with all her thoughts running through her mind, it was hard to keep track. Thoughts of: Who did it? And why? And how did Jotunheim know Thor's Coronation was today? Was it coincidence? Was this the reason Odin looked worried? Did he cause it?

Loki's expression soon turned to worry as Thor stood up. "No, no, no, no, no, no. I know that look, stop right there." Warned Loki.

"What, what's going on?" (Y/n) asked just as worried.

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our boarders." Said Thor, attracting the attention of his allies.

"Thor, it's madness." said Loki.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Asked Volstagg, taking his attentions away from his food.

"Uh, nothing, Thor was just merely making a jest." Loki answered, trying to swerve the conversation away.

"The safety of our Realm is no jest." Argued Thor.

"Oh, please don't say it. Because I know what it is."

"Then leave, and I shall not say it within your presence or hearing." Said Thor.

He looked to the faces in the hall, at his long-time friends, and with a ghost of a smile, said what (Y/n) feared he would say.

 

"We're going to Jotunheim."

 

 


	13. The Banishment

(Y/n) was unsure of how quickly her situation had changed. One moment she was seated upon a step near her Loki, listening to Thor banter to this friends, and the next she was suffering the heavy red gaze of her enemies. Full of hatred and contempt, were their eyes. (Y/n) heard snarls from the beasts and murmurs of death. All of this could have been avoided if not for Thors' lack of sense. Or Lady Sif and the Warriors Three siding with him like well train lap Dogs. Or even if Heimdall had not been so vengeful for his loss of pride.

 

Though, (Y/n) and Loki had not done much either. Silent words were passed from them; 'Stop him' or 'We can't let him go'. But they were simply met with 'We can't' and 'There's no point. He'll just leave without us, anyway.' Loki seemed to have given up trying to fight Thor's idea.

 

At first Sif and the Warriors had refused, knowing trouble awaited them on Jotunheim. or if not Jotunheim, then Asgard accompanied by the King. Thor either knew what he was doing, or he was simply born with the skill to manipulate his allies, or perhaps they were just simply too loyal for a refusal to madness. Thor had convinced them to join his mission by reminding them of what he'd done for them. Of course them fighting beside him wasn't enough, dying for him would suit Thor better.

 

Even under the sheep's wool stitched to the bottom of her leather clothing, the cold air bit at her skin. her bronze breastplate stayed stuck to the layers of leather beneath it, her thick boots were caked with snow, her fingers burned from the use of her bowstring, her lungs and heart ached from the running she'd committed. Her hair was falling loose about her helmet, the fur cape she had brought and worn, she had lost when she fired it at the Frost Beasts eyes, covering it with her cape. Those few moments of detraction proved useful until now. Her arrows were few. Perhaps magic would delay the moment when she, her brothers and friends, were torn apart.

 

All of this happened in the safety of her own home, all of this death had started within her best known source of protection.

 

"Thor, of all the laws of Asgard this is the one you must not break." Intervened Sif.

"This isn't like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lighting and thunder and the Mortals worship you as a God. This is Jotunheim." Fandral returned.

"If the Frost Giants don't kill you, your father will." Warned Volstagg, cutting whatever food that didn't hit the ground, when Thor flipped the table in his fury.

"My father, fought his way to Jotunheim. Defeated their armies, and took their Casket. we will just be looking for answers." Thor said.

"it is forbidden." reminded Sif.

"That was a war, this is just a little spat in comparison." Said (Y/n).

"A little spat? Is my claiming of the throne a little spat, to you?" Growled Thor.

"(Y/n) is right. The Jotuns were invading other Realms to reek destruction with the Casket." Said Hogun.

"And they will do it again, should they succeed in a second attempt. After they take the Casket they will return to Jotunheim and destroy the Nine Realms. That is if they do not take down the palace first." Said Thor.

"We cannot." Fandral said. 

 

 

Thor chuckled. He went around each of his friends, reminding them of their first meetings. "Fandral who brought you into the sweet embrace of the most exotic maidens of all of Yggdrasil? Hogun who lead you into the most glorious of battles? And Volstagg, the delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla. And who proved wrong at all who scoffed at the idea: that a young maiden could be one of the most fiercest warriors this Realm has ever known?" And all responded with a "You did." Except for Sif who responded with an "I did."

 

 

Soon after, Thor even guilt tripped Loki into joining him with his mission. "You're not going to let my Brother and me take all the glory are you?"

 

 

It was only (Y/n) who noticed Loki's worried look on his face, before he turned to Thor with a heart-warming smile.

 

The rest was a blur. Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral  finished with a bow, before leaving Thor, Loki and (Y/n). "I fear we'll live to regret this." Said Sif.

"If we're lucky." Chuckled Thor.

Then there was the riding towards the rainbow bridge. trying to steer their horses away from the edge was a challenge of their own. they stopped about Twenty-Five feet away from the golden observatory where; Heimdall stood.

A dark skinned man dressed finely in light brown breaches and with golden wrist protectors, breastplate armour and a golden horned helmet to match. He stood with his golden gaze upon them, holding his faithful sword, which nearly reaches his own height.

 

Loki offered to convince the All-seeing Heimdall for their reason for needing the Bifrost.

"Good Heimdall -"

"You're not dressed warmly enough." Heimdall's deep voice interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" Asked Loki.

"You think that you can deceive me." Heimdall answered.

"You must be mistaken we were just- "

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Thor finally losing his patience.

 

That was enough. (Y/n) had had enough of her Brother. First he asked his friends to die for his needs, now he yells at his brother for helping him. (Y/n) paid no attention to what Thor had to say to Heimdall. Her rage was building up, her heart was beating rapidly, her thoughts were of violence. Not many people could get away with hurting her Loki. Even if it was her own brother causing the pain.

 

"What's wrong, Silver-tongue turned to lead?" mocked Volstagg, accompanied by Fandral's chuckle.

"Get me off this bridge before it cracks beneath your girth." Loki spat.

 

"I like that one." (Y/n) smiled as she rubbed Loki's shoulder.

 Whatever Thor said, it must have worked. For they were passing the guardian, and waited for him to activate The Gate Between Worlds.

 

Inside the observatory was the beautiful circled carvings, made from the finest gold. An oval shaped window was carved into the wall, there the Bifrost would aim its bridge. Just before Heimdall allowed them to pass he told them of the Bifrost. Heimdall placed his sword into the metal sheath that was the lock of the observatory, the golden hold began to spin, until the spire shaped gun shot out into the universe. The oval shaped window carved into the gold began to flash white, with specks of green, red, blue, purple and pink.

 

"Be warned, I will honour my sworn oath to protect this Realm as its Gate Keeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrsot will remain closed. And you'll be left to die on the cold waste of Jotunheim." Heimdall said.

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Asked Volstagg.

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost, and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it."

"I have no plans to die today." Smiled Thor.

 

His arrogance made (Y/n) roll her eyes.

"None do." Finished Heimdall.

 

 

 

The light sucked in the surrounding occupants, leaving Heimdall to control the Bifrost alone. (Y/n) was passing her Brothers and their friends, until she was in the lead, wind screaming past her ears, the flashing lights almost blinding her. Then Thor flew past her, and..

 

The crash sounded. The Bifrost died away until only the cold air surrounded them. Silence filled the wilderness of Jotunheim. Large craters falling from each other, snow falling all around them.

 

"We shouldn't be here." Said Hogun.

"Thor, if we somehow make it out, out of this death mission you managed to guilt us into, I will still hate you for what you have asked of us."

 

Thor and (Y/n) shared a look, almost full of hate. They shared this look during their childhood when one had ratted one out to another. Thor returned his gaze, and his main focus back to Jotunheim.

 

"Lets move."

Thinking back, (Y/n) realised she could never hate him, she regretted saying those words. She regretted knowing he would die with his sister's hate on his shoulders.

 

They had walked far from the Bifrost sight, their foot steps echoing when placed on ice. Caverns were closed up with mounds of snow. Rivers were frozen in three foot of ice, thick enough to walk upon. Stalagmites sharp and cold, jutted out from the ground just begging for someone to impale themselves on them. Stalactites clung onto any remaining ceilings from the old ruins of Jotunheim, the Frozen bridge seemed to crack with each step they took. Snow covered foot holes and rocks, causing a few slips here and there for the visitors. The sky was dark, no sun ever shone in Jotunheim, the only colour the lighted the sky were the snow flakes.

 

More ice-covered or ice-made ruins were passed, even walked upon as they drew closer to their main point. "Where are they?" Sif asked cautiously.  
"Hiding. As cowards always do." Thor gruffly.

The palace was ahead of them. Tall, covered in ice, with runes running along it. Between the iced brickwork were gaps large enough to hide a full grown man, they were only hidden away by the darkness. They came to a clearing in front of the frozen palace. It became clear to (Y/n) that the palace was made of hard stone, not ice. On the highest point of the palace, stood the holding stone, where the Casket of Ancient Winters once stood before Odin took it in the battle over a thousand years ago. Thirty feet above Thor and his company were smaller balconies, and either one could be holding anything. Or anyone.

 

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." Sounded the deep voice of Laufey. It echoed across the clearing, and rebounded off the walls of the ice.   
"I am Thor Odinson." Boomed Thor.  
"We know who you are." Laufey replied.  
"How did your people get into Asgard?" growled Thor.

 

(Y/n) had tried to see where Laufey sat or stood. Each balcony held darkness, the only one that didn't was too high up to see past the ice-like barriers.

 

"The house of Odin, is full of traitors." Responded Laufey after a long pause.  
"Do not dishonour my father's name with your lies!" Thor gripped his hammer, ready to strike.  
"Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it! You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man." Laufey now stood on the highest balcony before them. Even from a thirty foot radius, he still seemed tall enough to tower above them on foot. The only difference between Laufey and the other Frost Giants were his sharp features. Most Frost Giants were bald, with muscle. Laufey however stood taller than most, and only with some muscle. Runes went down his face, arms, chest and legs. Patches of jade armour were padded on his shoulders, and thinly around his head. A jade kilt covered his pelvic area, the pattern almost reminded (Y/n) of the scales on a snake. And she wondered if there were large snakes around here. But the one thing she would always remember were those red eyes. Deep red. As red as blood.

 

And it seemed to (Y/n) there would be blood.

 

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery." Warned Thor.

 

Frost Giants soon appeared from the darkness on the Palace walls. The balconies stood empty no more. The darkness within them alight by the red of their eyes. They armed themselves with their powers of ice, covering their arms with thick layers of it until their iced arms ended in sharp points. A large Frost Giant towered over Thor, glaring at him and warning him to back away.

"Thor, stop, and think. Look around you, we're out numbered." Loki whispered to Thor, gripping his arm to try and pull him back. Thor responded by snatching his own arm away.  
"Know your place, brother." Thor spat.

 

"You no not what your action will unleash." Laufey lost himself in thought. "I do." Laufey warned. "Go now. While I still allow it."

 

A silent moment passed between them all, their weapons were drawn, their eyes were sharp on each other. All the fate of them, and possibly Asgard rested on Thor's shoulder. If he answered back with violence they would shed blood, if they answered back with peace they would return home. And possibly with more sense inside Thor's head.

"We will except, your most gracious offer." Loki finally broke the air. Thor looked to Loki with annoyance.  
"Come on, brother!" Loki spat as he turned his back from Laufey and his Frost Giants and turned towards home. Everyone else was already moving. Thor however was last, leaving them with an annoyed hiss.

 

"Run back home little princess." Murmured the Frost Giant in his deep voice.

 

Everyone stopped moving. Anyone who knew Thor, knew he was always to type to bite the hook when it was dropped into the water.

 

"Damn." Cursed Loki, (Y/n) could not blame him.

 

Thor lowered Mojlnir, turned and smacked the Frost Giant into the palaces' stone walls. "Next?"

 

Soon everyone was swinging their weapons upon each other. Frost Giants verses Asgardians. Sif unleashed her double bladed sword, with Volstagg backing her up with his Long Axe. Hogun had gone far off with his Flail, while Fandral used his Fencing Sword to slash a Frost Giant across his face. (Y/n) took out her green sword and Shield. Her shield was large enough to deflect any attacks while her sword was made to pierce thick hide.

 

Her arrows would not be sharp enough to penetrate their thick skin, and aiming for their eyes would mean a distraction on her side. Any Frost Giant might sneak up on her then.

Loki took down two to three Frost Giants with his throwing knives. Loki threw a dagger at a stalactite, watching it fall into the shoulder of a Frost Giant. Loki continued to smack down the stalactites, while using magic to lead other Frost Giants in the wrong direction.

Thor had demanded a challenge, giving Laufey the idea to unleash the larger, more-harder-to-kill Giants. They showed more muscle than most, slamming their fists into the ground, their vibrations causing hard blocks of ice and ground to jut out with forceful speed, one even knocking Hogun to the ground. Then their next attack was frost bite, burning the skin almost to the bone.

Volstagg had suffered great pain from that.

 

Then the next attack was turning the snow into shards of ice, throwing them like daggers at Sif. Luckily her shield deflected them easily enough.

 

(Y/n) dealt with three Frost Giants, throwing her sword and the first one's head, and her shield at the second. She reached for her bow and arrows, aimed for the standing one's eyes and fired. To (Y/n)'s disbelief the arrow killed him. The second Frost Giant recovered from her Shield Attack, froze it, and smashed it to the ground. She drew another arrow and fired. Soon the bow and arrow became her weapon of choice again. _'So much for the sword and shield.'_

 

"We must go!" Yelled Loki.  
"Then go!" Thor replied.

(Y/n) had ducked and dived until the Frost Giant had its back on her. The arrow flew through its head and lodged itself well and truly in there. (Y/n) caught sight of Mojlnir, which drew her attention to Fandral, who was being pulled away from a set of sharp icicles. (Y/n) drew near her friends, looking at his wounds. There was a chance he might live. But the icicles were not the last weapons the Frost Giants had. (Y/n) heard the cracking of ice.

 

A thin line of ice trailed under her feet to spread across the ice wall, unfreezing a large grey beast. Its red eyes glowed first under the film, before his feet began to break the ice, then its head moved from side to side, sending shards of ice falling to the ground.

 

Fandral was hoisted up on Volstagg's shoulders. "RUN!" He called.

Thor stayed behind, even when everyone was far ahead. "Thor!" Called Loki. They ran past old broken rings, past mounds and hidden rocks, passing the stalagmites like they were nothing. But these weren't the same mounds, stalagmites or ruins. They were going to wrong way. They heard the beast behind them, roaring, and scratching at the ground whenever it lost its footing.

 

(Y/n) looked behind her and saw the beast narrowly miss Sif with its ivory hooked tail. (Y/n) took her furred cloak tied it around one of her arrow heads, and fired. It went just above the eyes, covering half its sight. The beast swirled and roared in frustration. (Y/n) caught up with the rest of her team, until they continued running, even when the large beasts roar faded with an echo.

 

"Heimdall, open the bridge!" Called Volstagg.

 

They came to an edge, looked behind them to see nothing. Then a huge grey paw appeared from the edge. The beasts black claws digging in as it pulled itself up. The Frost Beast crawled up, stood on its hind legs and towered above them. (Y/n) took notice of the fact that the Beast no longer had her fur cloak to distract it. She took an arrow out, aimed for the eye, and saw something flash. Red. Thor flew through the beast's mouth, blood bursting from its neck, causing it to fall to the ground. The metal sounding thud Thor made when he landed on the snow with Mojlnir at his side, caused the Frost Beast to fall of the cliff. His smirk was short lived when he turned to see behind them.

 

 **************

The whole of Jotunhiem was behind them. Laufey included.

 

And now here they were. One moment she was safe with Loki and the next....

 

The Bifrost opened up, revealing the Odin Alfather on his black mount Sleipnir. his armour worn with a tired look, his expression angered when he met Thor.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" Thor roared.  
"Silence!" Odin hissed.

 

Laufey controlled the ice beneath his feet to form a ramp to be at the Allfathers eye level. "Allfather, you look weary." He noticed with a hint of joy.   
"Laufey, end this now." Odin said breathlessly.  
"Your boys sought this out."  
"You're right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such, and you and I can end this here and now, before there's further bloodshed." Odin tried.  
"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for. War and death." Laufey hissed drawing an iced dagger within his hand.  
"So be it." Odin Summoned the Bifrost, before Laufey to stab him in his heart. (Y/n) saw Laufey blown away in another direction before she made sense of her surroundings.

 

(Y/n) was now safe, Loki and Thor included.

"Why did you bring us back?" Asked Thor with full anger.  
"Do you realise what you have done, what you have started?" Asked Odin removing Heimdalls sword.  
"I was protecting my home."  
"You cannot even protect your friends, how can you hope to protect the Kingdom?" Odin threw Heimdall's sword to the Gatekeeper. "Get him to the Healing room, NOW!" He ordered.  
"There won't be a Kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act. The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you." Thor said.  
"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? What of a warriors patience?"  
"While you wait a be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done, you'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls." Thor spat.

 

(Y/n) stood next to Loki. She never liked Odin and Thor's arguments. They always ended in harsh words with little truth. So she took comfort in Loki's closeness.

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin yelled.   
"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor yelled back.

 

So much time seemed to pass in those few second of silence.  
"Yes. Perhaps I was a fool....to think you were ready."  
Loki attempted to save the moment. "Father, I-"  
"HEY!" Odin silenced him, and Loki crept back, with a look of pain and fear on his face.

 

"Thor. Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your King. For your arrogance and stupidity, you have open these Realms and innocent lives to the horror, and desolation of War!" Odin placed Gungnir inside the Bifrost's activation point. Odin walked down to Thor and the bottom of the Bifrosts activation hold.

"You are unworthy or these Realms! You are unworthy of your title! You are unworthy! of the loved ones, that you have betrayed." Odin said taking apart Thor's armour and cape. Odin returned to the activation point. "I now take from you: your power!" Odin said with Mojlnir flying to his outstretched hand, he pointed the hammer at his Son. "In the name of my Father, and His Father before!" with each word the armour for Thor's arms fell away in pieces, and all Loki and (Y/n) could do was watch through tears.

 

"I Odin Allfather, CAST YOU OUT!"

 

Thor went flying backwards towards the Bifrost's portal. (Y/n) stood in shock while Loki ran to the portal entrance.

 

"Whosoever hold this hammer, if he be worthy shall possess the powers of Thor." Odin whispered as he threw Mojlnir into the portal.

 

"Thor..." (Y/n) whispered.


	14. How Could You?

The first thing Thor saw after his rough travel through the Bifrost, and after seeing the angered look on his father's face, and the horrified look on his siblings faces, was a hard machine-like thing smacking into him. His fall knocked him into the ground, sand in his hair. A voice was heard before he had a light shoved into his eyesight. His vision was blurred, his head spinning, a moment passed before his could understand the voice.

 

 

"Do me a favour, and don't be dead."

 

 

The voice was feminine. Thor looked up, trying hard to see past the light. Thor didn't understand why he found himself staring a little too long for comfort. The woman before him held his gaze. Another voice sounded to the right, another female voice. "Whoa, does he need CPR? Because I totally know CPR."

 

 

Thor groaned as he moved to stand, dizzy from the fall. He looked to the ground and found the mark of the Bifrost freshly printed on the Earth.

 

"Where did he come from?" Asked the first woman he'd encountered.

"You all right?" Asked the second woman.

 

 

Thor walked around in a dizzy state calling "Hammer. Hammer!"

"Yeah, we can tell you're hammered. That's pretty obvious." Said the second woman shyly.

"Oh my God! Erik look at this! We have to move quickly before this all changes." Said the first woman, a third voice answered back.

"Jane, we have to take him to the hospital." Said the male voice, sounding more mature than the others.

 

"Father!"

 

Thor fully took in the appearance of his surroundings, and his company. He seemed to be a desert, sand everywhere, only the rare few stars peeking from behind the clouds and the fading Bifrost light shining on the Earth. Thor could not fully see through the darkness, or through his dizziness but he was sure there were a few mountains in the distance.

 

His company consisted of two young women and one seemingly middle aged man. The middle aged man showed only a few signs of aging, with a few wrinkels and short, thin white hair, and pale skin.

 

"He's fine, look at him." Said the first woman, he was assuming was Jane. She sketched the markings the Bifrost left behind, paying Thor no mind. Her appearance held no specialty, however long Thor had looked at her. Only a dark beauty spot on her right cheek, long, straight light brown hair, and glistening brown eyes. Her form was slender with pink skin to cover, and her tone of voice common. Yet somehow, Thor -at first- couldn't take his eyes off of her. There was a natural beauty to her.

 

"Heimdall! I know you can hear me! Open the Bifrost!" He shouted to the sky.

 

"Hospital. You go. I'll stay." Said Jane.

 

"You! What Realm is this? Alfheim?! Nornheim!?" He pointed to the second woman holding the light. Her form seemed to be the opposite of Jane. A curved form, dark brown hair and curling, with what seemed to be spectacles on her pink skinned face.

 

"New Mexico?" Said the second woman drawing a gun from her coat, the red light shone on Thor's chest, however Thor didn't take notice of that little feature.

 

"You dare threaten me, Thor, with so puny a weapon -"

 

 

 

*************

 

 

 

(Y/n) paced from one end of her room to the other. Her father and Loki were most likely arguing in the Observatory of the Bifrost, or perhaps in the Throne room with mother, (Y/n) did not know. She left the Bifrost leaving her brother in shock and her father in anger, behind. She passed Sif in the hallways outside of the Healing room. Sif pulled (Y/n) aside to ask what the matter was. (Y/n) pulled her arm back and left without saying a word, but she was sure her eyes told the story. (Y/n) broke the news to her mother, hoping to find comfort in her words, however all her mother did was ask to be excused, in order to find her husband for answers.

 

 

Her soul felt thick with grief. The thought of Thor walking alone in an unknown Realm with his Father's and Sister's hate, was too much to bear. He didn't even see mother one last time, (Y/n) kept saying to herself.

 

(Y/n) had undressed herself in a simple evening dress after returning to her chamber. Her armour became constricting after the Bifrost incident.

 

 _'I am an awful sister. a disgraceful sister. a wicked sister. I disgust even myself.'_ (Y/n) heard her own voice calling to Thor, to say she hated him. '"I _will hate you for what you have asked of us."'_

 _"Thor, if we somehow make it out, out of this death mission you managed to guilt us into, I will still hate you for what you have asked of us."'_ _'"Thor, if we somehow make it out, out of this death mission you managed to guilt us into, I will still hate you for what you have asked of us."'_

_'"Thor, if we somehow make it out, out of this death mission you managed to guilt us into, I will still hate you for what you have asked of us."'_

_'"Thor, if we somehow make it out, out of this death mission you managed to guilt us-"'_

 

(Y/n) turned her head towards her chamber doors to see her brother Loki immerge from it. He peeked inside her chambers cautiously, keeping his eyes to the ground as he showed more of his form from behind the door.

"Close the door, lock it." She said pointing at him and it.

 

After Loki locked the door, he moved quietly toward her, keeping his eyes low and his lips thin. The same look he wore when he sat next to Thor during the great feasting hall argument about his throne.

 

(Y/n) was sceptical. She couldn't decide to breath through her nose or her mouth, her hands clutched at each other having no where else to go. Tears held in her eyes as her hands finally found somewhere to rest. Her brother's arm.

 

"Loki, I told our brother that I hated him."

"I know." Loki simply stated.

"What am I to do? Our brother thinks I despise him, and am glad that he's gone. His only comfort from me is the heat of my hate. Not the warmth of my love." (Y/n) gripped Loki's arm tight, afraid to loose him at that very moment.

 

"Calm, sister, calm. I know how you feel. You feel as though Thor will walk alone with nothing but hatred from his sister -" Loki began.

"No! From his family. His own father cast him out, he didn't even see his mother, and I said I hated him!" Tears fell unbidden from her eyes. Loki's hands clutched her face. His expression sincere.

"Sister. Our Brother may have been foolish this day, but I am sure he knows better than to assume you hate him beyond contempt." Loki kissed his sisters hot forehead. Her form was burning up from the experience of Jotunheim, and the pacing from corner to corner.

 

"Sister, sit with me." Said Loki guiding (Y/n) to the edge of the bed. "Our Brother knows you love him. He has seen you when you are angry, and heard the things you say." Loki said with a knowing smirk. "And he knows you meant to hurt him, but did not mean to deeply wound him." Loki stroked (Y/n)'s hands gently with his thumbs.

 

 

"Now, if father had heard the things you say when you're angry -"Loki began again.

"Loki, don't you dare!" she giggled, sniffling and wiping her tears away, despite her grief.

"He never believed your words." Loki said.

"If you told me you hated me I'd believe you, and nothing else after that. Even if you said it was a lie, or you just wanted to hurt me. I'd never believe you again. And I know that's a dangerous choice, but if you really loved me, you wouldn't have said it. in the first place." (Y/n) sniffled again.

 

 

Loki moved to kiss (Y/n) lightly on the lips, slowly placing his hand behind her head to clutch at her hair gently. (Y/n) ran her tongue along Loki's lip, asking for permission to enter his sweet mouth. Loki allowed her in. Often (Y/n) would think to herself that she could taste his lies. They were sweet as sugar. (Y/n) moved her hands to Loki's shoulders, moaning in pleasure.

 

Loki started to undo her dress, roughly pulling apart any tight straps, while (Y/n) tried her hardest to undo his excessive amount of leather clothing. Loki eventually moved to stand, taking off his leather vest coat and chest coverings, he pulled away the underclothing, made of thin linen and wool covered in leather and metal studs shaped like a snakes scales. (Y/n) knelt down to undo his boots then belt.

 

"Sister..." Loki gasped as (Y/n) took his hardened manhood into her mouth. This was only a little tease to wake Loki up, after a while, it paid off. Loki allowed her to stand, and pull off her dress, shoes and stockings. "Brother..." she breathed into his ear.

 

 

They were under the covers in a matter of minutes kissing each others chests, legs, arms... Loki took a nipple into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue.

"Oh....Loki." (Y/n) breathed tangling her fingers through his thick black hair. 

"(Y/n), Darling." Loki strained as he entered her. her warm walls drew him closer to Valhalla at the feel of her wetness, the hot tight feeling...   to (Y/n) the hardness, the roughness, this was sinful, she knew......but how could she resist? (Y/n) gripped onto Loki with all her strength, her pleasure threatening to overwhelm her.

 

"Please, Loki. Harder. I need to feel you in deeper!" She grunted.

"Deeper? Is my cock deep enough now?" Loki cried as she closed around him.

 

"Loki!" she cried.

 

 

After (Y/n) had fallen asleep next to Loki, he quietly placed his clothing back on, kissed (Y/n) gently on the head and left to find answers for his own for questions long buried.

 

 

********

Atop high in the Asgardian Palace Odin stood in a golden room. If someone were to pass into the room, they would pass the two troches burning bright around a seat large enough to hold 8 men, and with a small pond like feature in the middle of the room. the water was clear and as still as his face. He stood against a golden pillar on the edge of the palace balcony. Asgard was quiet, the sound of the wind was the only comfort for him in this hour.

 

"How could you have done this?!" Asked Frigga walking through the golden doors, past the water holder and next to Odin.

"Do you realise what he has done, what he has started? He's taken us to the brink of War." Odin barked.

"But Banishment? You would loose him forever? He's your son!" Screamed Frigga.

"And what would you have done?" Asked Odin more calmly.

"I would not have exiled him to a world of Mortals. Stripped of his powers to suffer alone. I would not have had the heart." Frigga said holding back her sobs.  

"That is why I am King! I too grieve the loss of our Son!" Odin yelled. "There are some things even I cannot undo."

"You can bring him back." Begged Frigga.

"NO!" Odin's voiced boom throughout the room.

 

"His fate is in his own hands now." With his final words, Odin left the room, leaving Frigga to silently weep over her lost son.

 


	15. Prince of Jotunheim

It took most of his energy to open his eyes. His body ached, and his pulse beat like a thousand drums within his head. A warm sensation fell upon him. When his gaze finally began to settle he met the most irritating yellow light. then the light was halved as a figure stood above him. A sharp pinching woke his nerves, as the figure - a male- stood draining his blood. the male had dark blond hair, regular features and was garbed sky blue linen. He wore the most irritating smile.

 

"Hi, I'm just taking your blood." The Male said.

 

Thor yanked his arm away, startling the blood drainer. "How are you attack the son of Odin!" Thor yelled, pushing the blood drainer aside as he moved from his bed. "And bring me a healing stone, you savages!" He was held down by two more men garbed in blue, then the original blood drainer held him down joined by a women. after struggling Thor managed to free himself of them, throwing one man to his left, toward two highlighted pictures of the rib cage, and pushing the others onto the floor, or toward the wall.  "Call Security! Security in ER, we need assistance!" Came a feminine voice. He was soon tackled by more men garbed in blue. Thor continued to throw men towards walls, tables and a second bed, glass and other equipment scattering everywhere.

 

The rooms interior was made up of three white walls, and two large windows with double doors two feet further down. Silver stands, white tables and another bed a few steps away from him took up the room. Another silver stand with wires and bags attached to it, had been yanked free from Thor. A total of eight garbed in blue and one in white tried to fight him.

 

Two younger looking men garbed in grey and black came to hold him down, but were soon thrown aside. More came at him, one gripping him tight around the waist and pushing him against the table, scattering more trays, needles and bottles. It took four men to hold him down, push him against the double doors, and hold him there. "You are no match for the Mighty-" A sharp pain entered his neck, and soon his body went limp. His face sliding down the doors window.

 

 

 

****

 

 

Loki had to know. Ever since the visit to Jounheim it had been scratching at the back of his mind. Even the bicker between Thor's friends didn't take his mind off of it. Even the Jotun he encountered looked confused. But during a battle, you had little time to question, and even less time when being chased by a Frost Beast. When he arrived, Thor was banished, and then the discussion between Sif and the Warriors Three, and finally comforting his sister had taken up to much of his time.

 

Each guard he passed inclined their head, and stepped aside when Loki commanded them to. Loki made his way down the grey stone steps, towards the Weapons Vault which stood one hundred feet high inside a black dome. Loki passed the guards protecting the golden doors, each held one open to allow him to pass. Loki heard the loud boom of the closing doors behind him. Loki slowly made his way down the steps passing many of Odin's collectables.

 

But none held as much importance as The Casket of Ancient Winters.

 

As Loki stood before the bright blue box, his hands began to tremble. The memory of how the ice felt against his skin, how the marks and black nails washed over his skin like rays of sunlight. How it all felt natural.

 

Loki picked up the casket, and watched as his pale white Asgadian skin turned to a pale blue. his white nails turned black, his skin turned pale blue with dark markings along his hands. And he was sure his eyes were turning a blood red. Loki's heart beat quickened.

 

"STOP!" Came Odin's voice from atop the stairs.

 

Loki face turned a dark shade, his pulse began to slow steadily. "Am I cursed?" He asked.

"No." Odin answered.

"What am I?" Loki placed the casket down with a clank.

"You're my son." Odin returned.

 

Loki turned to Odin, knowing full well he could see the dark blue skins under the markings, and the red eyes that glowed in the dim light of the torches. "What more than that?" Loki whispered. And that worst part of it: the cold felt natural.

 

Loki began his slow strides towards Odin. His skin and eye colour returning to normal - or perhaps not.

 

"The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" Loki questioned as he stood before the steps.

"No." Odin let a moment of silence pass between them both. "In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple, and I found a baby. Small for a Giant's offspring. Abandoned. Suffering. Left to die. Laufey's son." Odin explained.

"Laufey's son?" Loki asked more to himself than to his 'father'.

"Yes." Odin was frustratingly calm about Lokis' ordeal.

"Why? You were knee deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?" Loki pulse began to quicken again.

"You were an innocent child." Odin answered.

"No, you took me for a purpose. What was it?" venom began to seep through his words.

 

"TELL ME!" Loki screamed as Odin allowed the question to remain.

 

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace - through you. But those plans no longer matter." Odin Looked weary after telling such a 'hardship tale'.

"So I'm no more than another stolen relic? Locked up here, until you might have use of me?" Loki tried to keep his anger within his own form.

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin said with a face of stress and strain.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?" Loki whimpered.

"You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"What because I-I-I-I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?" Tears fell from Loki's eyes, and finally he allowed his grief, anger and confusion to melt into one another. "You know, this all makes sense now! Why you favoured Thor, for all these years. Because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard!" Loki spat at Odin, until the Old King collapsed, reaching out for Loki's hand in....apology?

 

Loki stared down at his  father. Odin's breathing began to deepen until it became slow paced. Loki held Odin's hand for the first few moments, before calling for assistance.

"Guards! Guards, please help!" Loki stepped back for the Guards to inspect Odin, before carrying him off to his chambers. Loki looked back at the casket, before following his unconscious Father.

 

 

 

****

 

Thor awoke once again. This time to an empty room. The sounds of the Blood Drainers were muffled outside. Thor tried to move however, though his wrists and ankles were bind tight to his small metal and blue linen bed. Thor tugged tight at the restraints. "Impossible!" He strained. Thor breathed for a moment, thinking of a way...

 

Thor slid his wrist from the restrains, then the other. And finally undid his ankle straps. Thor slid to the side of his bed, and placed his bare feet on the cold floor. His first few steps were unsteady, and sent him to leaning on the door. Soon Thor overcame his unsteadiness and opened the doors. Thor snuck past the Security investigating the scene he had caused.  

 

Thor spent a good half hour wondering what he thought to be a very large Healing room. Finally he reached the ground floor, seeing as the outside world stood behind two large glass windows. The large windows moved as he stepped closer to them. Thor felt the heat hit his body, and the breeze flow through his hair. Thor continued to walk forward, from cold marble floor to stone gravel to hard concrete.

 

Then after the sound of an engine, Thor was knocked to the ground.

 


	16. King of Asgard

(Y/n) woke with a gasp in her throat and an ache on her right side. Her breathing was frantic, her heart pounding, and the last fragments of her dreams fading from her vision. (Y/n) looked around her chambers, taking in the new points. Loki had stolen away from her bed, as she expected. (Y/n) made it her goal to wash before venturing outside her chamber doors.

 

Before she made the slightest movement a knock sounded at her door. (Y/n) covered herself with her old clothing before calling.

 

"Enter!"

A young Asgardian messenger dressed in golden silk sleeves, black breaches and a dark silver breastplate entered quietly. "I bring a message from your Lady Mother, the Queen Frigga. 'AllFather Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep.'"

 

"What?" (Y/n) asked, more to herself than the messenger. "When? How long ago?" This time she did ask the messenger.

"Fourty minutes ago, my Lady." He replied. 

 

(Y/n)'s room suddenly began to spin, she rested her weight on her marble desk, catching her breath.

"My Lady?" Said the messenger.

"Does my Lady Mother know of this? And Brother?" She asked worryingly.

"Yes, My Lady," He hesitated for a moment. "You were the last to know." His gazed turned to the floor when he said those words. No wonder, they almost stung. Almost.

 

"Then tell my Mother that I will there shortly. I must do something first."

The messenger bowed, and left the room. Leaving (Y/n) to her thoughts. As much as she wished to join her father, mother and last remaining brother, she could not go smelling of sex.

 

(Y/n) discarded her clothes and bathed as quickly as she could. When she finished drying her hair and body, she went to one of her dressing stands near her book shelves. She chose a simple blue dress, with the straps loosely hanging around her should like waves of an ocean. She slipped on flat black shoes, and pined her hair in a pony tail. Before leaving.

 

During her walk to her father's Odinsleep chamber she kept recalling her dream, mixed in with the questions of how her father could have fallen so ill, so quickly. Was it Thor being banished? Did he have an argument with mother? Did.....did he know of Loki and her?

 

 

********

 

Loki sat on the right side of his Father's sleeping bed, while his mother sat opposite him on his Father's left. Loki waited for the large golden doors of the palace wall to cover the open space. His father's bed was spacious, with furs and silks covering him, a golden light covered the old King, and the gold that held the large bed grew colder by the second.

 

"I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning. There should be no secrets in a family." His mother said calmly. The Queen Frigga was dressed in a silver gown with a small cut at the bottom revealing more silver, with her hair pinned back giving a large puff of hair before slimming down into a pony tail.

 

"So why did he lie?" Loki asked his mother.

"He kept the truth from you, so that you would never feel different. You are our son Loki. And we your family. You must know that." She said capturing his eyes. "You can speak to him. He can see and hear us even now." She whispered.

"How long will it last?" Loki questioned.

"I don't know. This time it's different. We were unprepared."

"I never get used to seeing him like this. The most powerful being in the Nine Realms, lying helpless, until his body is restored."

"He's put it off for so long now, than I fear...." Frigga reached for Odin's hand, gently stroking it. "We mustn't loose help that your father will return to us. And your brother."

Loki was caught off guard by that statement. "What hope is there for Thor?" Loki asked his mother.

"There is always a purpose to everything your father does. Thor may yet find a way home."

 

The golden doors to the Odinsleep chambers were moved open to allow (Y/n) in. "mother, what happened?! Why is he like this? I saw him on his horse ready for battle not two hours ago!" (Y/n) shouted. When she looked to her Father, she took on a much quieter tone. She slipped in next to her mother trying to have a better look at her father's condition.

 

"What happened?" She whispered.

It was her mother who answered. "Loki called for the Guards in the Weapons Vault. They carried him here."

(Y/n) detected the slight wavering in her voice.

 

While (Y/n) and his mother spoke on, Loki saw the resemblance between mother and daughter. He remembered the resemblance between Odin and Thor. How could he have been such a fool? He looked nothing like either of them. He'd been a stranger in the family all along. No son of Odin would have black hair, when the whole family consisted of fair haired and blue eyes.

 

Loki rose from his seat, taking one last look at his father before leaving.

 

As Loki walked closer to the chamber doors, they opened a second time. This time revealing six guards kneeling to him, and a Bishop walking into the room holding Gungnir. The Bishop knelt before Loki, handing him his father's spear.

 

Loki turned to his Mother, just as (Y/n) did.

 

"Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you. Until Odin awakens, Asgard is yours."

 

 

*******

 

 

Thor had been given shelter by the three mortals he had encountered when he first fell from Asgard. The shelter consisted of white marble floors, white roof with small lights gleaming from in between each tile. The walls consisted of glass windows, over-looking some of the desert and most of the town. Thor had been given new clothes, to help replace his patient gown.

 

"What's this?" He asked holding up his shirt in front of Jane.

"Oh my ex. Good with patients and bad with relationships. They were the only clothes I had that would fit you."

"They will suffice." He said.

"You're welcome." Jane replied.

"This mortal form has grown weak. I need sustenance!" He called.

 

 

Jane Foster, and her two companions Darcy and Eric Selvig took him to a place they called the Diner. Jane ordered his food for him, telling him to sit down and relax. A middle-aged woman with tied up brown hair who Jane referred to an Izibell served him his hot drink and food. While Thor ate the two females started questioning him.

 

"How'd you get inside that cloud?" Asked Jane.

"Also how could you eat an entire box of pop tarts and still be this hungry?" Asked Darcy.

 

Thor tasted the hot drink and found it to be quite pleasant. "This drink, I like it." He commented.

"Yeah, I know right. It's great." Agreed Darcy.

"Another!" Shouted Thor, throwing the cup to the floor. Everyone around jumped slightly in shock.

"Sorry, Izzy, a little accident." Said Jane cleaning up the mess. "What was that?" She asked sitting back down.

"It was delicious - I want another." Thor simple stated.

"Then you could have just said so." Jane replied.

"I just did."

"no, I mean ask nicely."

"I meant no disrespect." Thor defended.

"Alright, well. No more smashing. Deal?" She asked.

"You have my word." Thor agreed.

"Good."

 

 

Tow large men came from the second set of doors of the Diner. "The usual please, Izzy." The first man said. "You missed all  the excitement out at the crater. They're saying some sort of satellite landed out in the desert. Yeah, we were having a good time with it, until the Feds showed up."

"Excuse me." Said Jane. "Did you say there was a satellite crash?"

"Yeah." The man replied.

"Oh my god! This is going on Facebook. Smile!" Said Darcy lifting up an odd black rectangle.

"What did it look like?" Asked Jane.

"Well, I don't know nothing about satellites. But it was heavy. Heavy. No body could lift it."

 

By that time Thor had made his way toward the two men. He gripped his shoulder to draw his attention. "Which way?"

"Oh." The man started, startled by Thor. "Fifty miles west of here. I wouldn't waste my time. Looked like the whole army was coming when we left!" He shouted so Thor could hear. By the time he was done, Thor had left the Diner. and was moving around large silver machines blocking his way.  Jane, Darcy ad Erik followed. Thor still didn't understand why they were so interested in him. "Where are you going?" Asked Jane.

"Fifty miles west of here."

"Why?"

"To get what belongs to me."

"Oh, so you own a satellite now?"

"It's not what they say it is." Thor explained.

"Well whatever it is, the Government seem to think it's theirs. So you just intend to go in there and take it?"

"Yes." Thor then realised she would do anything for answers. Follow him around, get things for him, find things for him. Perhaps that wasn't a bad habit. "If you take me there now, I'll you everything you wish to know."

"Everything?" That seemed to spark her interests.

"Yes. All the answers you seek with be yours once I reclaim Mjolnir."

"Myeu-muh? What's Myeu-muh?" Asked Darcy.

"Can I have a word with you Jane?" Intervened Selvig.

 

Thor was left standing alone in the middle of a large dirt path. The deserts seemed vast and unending. But even Thor knew it had to end somewhere.

 

Jane finally returned with her answer. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you."

"Then this is where we say goodbye." Thor lifted Janes' hand and placed a gentle kiss on top. "Jane Foster, Eric Selvig, Darcy. Farewell." Thor gave a slight bow and accepted theirs. When they left his side, and soon his sight, he began his search for a way to reach fifty miles west of here before nightfall.

 

It was a good hour, and a irritating looking shop owner refusing to sell horses before Thor heard that familiar voice of Jane.

 

"Hey, you still need a lift?"

 


	17. Unworthy

There was little time for celebration for Loki. Once he held Gungnir in his hands, he knew Thor was threat. With the right of Asgard in his hands, and by the Queen's own decree, he had the power to keep Thor where he stayed. However....Thor had allies. Their loyalty ran deep for him. But never for Loki. Loki briefly considered asking for his sister's aid, however her loyalty ran deep with whomever kept her family safe. And to have one brother conspire against another, she would not know where to stand.

 

Loki had dressed himself for the occasion, called the messengers to have everyone of the King's Council know where the king stood and who the new king was.

 

Loki watched carefully, planning the right moment to show himself.

 

Waiting....

 

*****

Thor sat next to Jane in her car, watching the scenery of the desert pass by him. Thor found himself somewhat glad to be sharing this odd adventure with her. She seemed determined, fearless and eager enough to join him. Those were good caulities in a companion.

 

"I've never done anything like this before. Have you ever done anything like this before?" Jane asked turning her attention from the road to him.

"Many times." Thor chuckled. "But you're brave to do it."

"Well, they just stole my entire life's work. I really don't have much to lose." Jane replied.

"But you're clever."

"Thanks." Jane blushed.

 "Far more clever than anyone else in this Realm." Thor smiled.

"Realm? Realm?" Jane smiled confusingly.

"You think me strange?"

"Yeah, I do." Jane said turning all her attention onto him.

"Good strange, or bad strange?" Thor smiled.

"I'm not quite sure yet."

 

The car swerved from the road, almost going off-course. Dust scattered every as Jane regained control. Thor and Jane shared a short laugh together. It was nice to take his mind of things. Even for a short while.

 

"I'm sorry." Jane apologised. "But who are you really?"

"You'll see soon enough." Thor smiled his reply.

"You promised me answers."

"What you seek, it's a bridge." Thor looked at her.

"Like an Einstein-Rosen Bridge?" She hoped.

"More like a Rainbow Bridge."

 

Jane second glanced him before replying: "God, I hope you're not crazy."

 

 

A few more hours passed, and by the time they arrived it had fallen to darkness. The only light that shone more brightly than the moon were the scatter of lights over the hill. Thor and Jane slowly made their way up the sand and dust covered hill, before viewing a small white fortress. White, was its colour, and a maze was its shape. Large wire fences were placed around it, men and cars were patrolling the area.

 

"This tube is a satellite crash? If they would've hauled the wreckage away, they wouldn't have built a city around it." Jane said as she peeked through a small double telescope device. Thor removed his Lumber-jack shirt, placing it over Jane's head.

 

"You're going to need this."

"What? Wait. Why?" Jane asked

"Now stay here. Once I have Mjolnir I will return the items they've stolen from you." Thor said getting ready to move. "Deal?"

"No. Look what's down there! You think you're just gonna walk in - grab our stuff, and then walk out?" She said sarcastically.

"No, I'm going to fly out." Thor said simply.

 

 

Thor slowly made his way down the dusty hill, making sure to avoid the searchlights moving around the white fortress. He found a spot in the darkness, away from the search lights. Thor gripped the entwined wire of the fence, and pulled, ripping it out from the ground and high enough for him to crawl through. A good two minutes went by before Thor saw his chance.

 

Two men in a doorless car came by looking at the hole Thor had made. Thor snuck behind them, clenching his fists to knock the first one out. The second man he took out with the first ones' gun. Thor donned himself with their rainproof cloak. He remained hidden in the shadows, only breaking into the light to sneak into another part of the darkness. Thor hid himself behind large stacks of boxes, planning his break-in route.

 

A loud rumble of thunder sounded in the air. Hearing such a sound brought a smile to Thor's face. He heard the alarmed voices of the guards, and made his way to the back of the fortress. He ripped the inside of the plastic walls. He was greeted with a swarm of guards, attacking him with guns and fists.

 

Thor dodged them all, gripped onto the roof handlebars and pushed one out the way. He looked for a way to reach Mjolnir, second-guessing one tunnel, and its approaching guards. Thor kicked down the guards coming up a small set of steps, punched, kicked and pushed his way through any remaining guards. Wherever Thor turned, each tunnel seemed to be filled with soldiers.

 

Thor ran down the last remaining tunnel, seeing another exit to the right of him. Thor saw the circle in the mud, he saw Mjolnir sitting in the middle. Much like it used to in the Weapons vault.

 

Thor slowly approached the circle, savouring the last moments of his human life. Then he was smacked to the ground. A tall dark skinned man loomed over him, clenching and unclenching his fists.

 

"You're big." Thor said wiping the blood from his mouth."Fought bigger." He lunged for the man, pushing him outside the fortress through the paper walls. The dark skinned man held him in headlock, chocking him. But Thor started to elbow him in the chest. Hard enough for the man to let go. Thor got up, went for the higher ground, as the dark skinned man got up himself, jumped in the air and kicked with both legs. The man went down, allowing Thor time enough to kick in the face.

 

Thor could see Mjolnir through the plastic walls. He wiped the mud from his mouth, moved toward the wall and ripped it open. Thor heard the soldiers gathering around him from the top layers of the fortress. He didn't care. This was his time. This was his moment.

 

Thor reached down, grabbed Mjolnir by the handle, and pulled. He noticed the weight was heavier than usual, then realised he couldn't lift it at all. Thor struggled, he couldn't lift it!

 

_'No, not now!'_

Thor let go, whimpering somewhat in the defeat. Thor let out a furious ragefull shout into the sky, loud and long deep and hateful. Thor couldn't take it.

He sank to his knees, letting the rainfall and mud soak his clothing. He didn't care when they came closer, he didn't care when they cuffed his hands behind his back, he didn't care when they dragged him away. The only thing he cared to think of, was the symbol of Asgard fading from his hammer.

 

_'I am unworthy.'_

 

****

 

 

"Time is now."

 

****

 

Perhaps an hour had passed before Thor saw another living being. A white room, with doors like mirrors. A middle aged man stepped in, close cut brown hair, blue eyes and he wore a black suit and tie.

 

He stared at Thor for a few minutes before saying anything.

 

"You made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world, look like minimum wage mall cops. That's hurtful. In my experience, it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Why don't you tell me where you received your training? Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan? You know, you strike as more a soldier of fortune type. Where was it? South Africa? Certain groups pay very well for a good mercenary like you. Who are you? One way or another we'll find out what we need to know. We're good at that."

 

Thor said nothing. He only looked at the floor. These men meant nothing to him.

"Don't go anywhere." The man left through the sliding mirror doors.

 

As soon as the doors closed Loki appeared out of thin air.

 

"Loki! What are you doing here?" Thor said in a hushed tone.

"I had to see you." Loki replied.

 

Loki was garbed in Midgardian clothing. A long coat, underneath a suite and tie. Hi hair remained the usual combed back.

"What's happened? Tell me, is it Jountheim? Let me explain to father-

"Father is dead." Loki said abruptly.

"What?" Thor heart stopped, slowly tears formed in his eyes.

"Your banishment. The threat of a new war. It was too much for him to bare. You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him, I tired to tell him so, but he couldn't listen. It was so cruel leaving the hammer within your reach knowing you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now." Loki said quietly.

"Can I come home?" Thor asked after a few seconds of breath.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile."

"Yes, but couldn't we find a way to-

"Your Mother, has forbidden your return. This is goodbye brother. I'm so sorry."

"No. I'm am sorry.....Thank you for coming here."

"Farewell." Loki whispered.

 Loki vanished, as the man entered the room.

 

"Goodbye."


	18. Decision

 (Y/n) was still thinking it over, even as she paced her bedroom hours after the news. Could it really be true? He didn't seem like those creatures, he looked Asgardian. He had always been her older Brother, no matter what they did together, ever stupid argument they had, every moment of happiness, they were always brother and sister. Her, Thor, and Loki. It was always them together, with the stragglers following behind.

And to be told that it was all just a lie.

_'No, it wasn't a lie. What I feel for him is real. My family is not a lie. Loki isn't a lie.'_

(Y/n) could only imagine how Loki must have felt, his life, his identity, his choices, what did they all mean to him when that news was laid bare. _'Oh, Loki. How much are you suffering right now?'_ She thought, taking a stop from her pacing for the first time. _'_ _I_ _t must be nearly morning by now_.'

Still, it was probably best she got some rest before dawn. No doubt Loki would be scheming again, and she would have to limit his actions for his own safety. She had told her maid to leave her be for a time, so she undressed herself. Once in her bed, she spent the good part of an hour thinking. What would she do? What could she do? Did Loki need her, or did her mother, or Thor?

Now that Odin was in the Allsleep, he would be watching them. Hearing them. So (Y/n) would have to be careful on what she said and did. She wondered how far his reach could go. To another realm? That was one of the reasons she chose to sleep instead of visiting Loki. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself, nor he. Though they knew the boundaries, they had become bolder. Once almost being caught by her maid.

Would Loki even want her help? She had seen in the look in his eyes. I man who had long waited to feel power. He almost looked like the man she had always feared he would become. Insane, unjust, distant from his family, friends, even her.

If that was the case, then Loki did need her help. She was the only thing that could bring the good out in him, the only one to tell him "No", and maybe survive. She had to help him, assist him and council him. However, ever were there an easy decision, she would take it, but Loki and the people were two different things. One needed counselling and allies, the other protection. Two could not coexist with Loki.

Though, he was smarter than Thor, and more logical at times, Loki was not supervised by his father. He was given free power to rule over Asgard. As much of a good man Loki was, he was also a trickster. He had caused problems before, for all their family, though they were fixable.

Perhaps Asgard needed her help. Not Loki. One brother too powerful, the other too jealous.

_'Where are you now, Thor? Are you okay?'_

He caused the entire mess in the first place, his arrogance and vanity would have brought Asgard to war many a time, they were at war now because of him. Her father had done the right thing. But Loki matched Thor's pride and arrogance with vanity and arrogance of his own, plus Loki was paranoid to a degree. What was she to do?

 

 

 _'I am dreaming.' She thought as she walked around the quiet area, night covering the sky, silence overtaking noise. As she walked, sand scuffed against her feet, a chill washing over her. 'I am, not at home.'_   _She thought with a cloudy head. She heard voices from the side of her. She felt no need to duck and hide. She had done this before, travelled in her dreams, seen the past, and even the future sometimes. Though, she never spoke of her dreams to anyone. Not even Loki._

_These were her little adventures, only she would explore these realms. Coming from the corner she saw a drunk middle aged man, hanging his shoulder of the broad shoulder of another._

_'It's Thor!' She thought, watching him stagger away with his friend, seeing some sort of human tavern song. She found herself smiling as they did a little dance together. She even laughed as the middle aged man fell down, Thor picking him up and carrying him away._

_(Y/n) looked at them as would a Mother at her children. Grown men, getting drunk. That much hadn't changed about him. Although she could still sense a change in him. He didn't seem as....as...well, it was probably the drink that hid that._

 

 

**************

 

Thor sat in the bar where Selvig had taken him, giving in a large pint of beer and another small one to top it off. "You know I had it all backwards. I had it all wrong." Thor said accepting the drink. Selvig kept a calm demeanour with him, he kept that same demeanour with him when walking out the site. Even now Thor didn't know how he'd manage to get him out. When he arrived in the room he kept saying "Donny."

 _"Donny, Donny, Donny, it's okay, we're taking you home now."_   And that was that. The men let him walk out, sneaking Jane's black notebook with him. He'd seen her with it every time they met. Hopefully it was enough. For now.

Before they left, the short haired man who'd interrogated him advised Selvig. _"Dr, Selvig, keep him away from the bars."_

"Was that a bad thing, finding out that you don't have all the answers? You start asking the right questions." Selvig took a seat next to him, the high stools they sat upon were uncomfortable, and the bar was lit dimly, Thor could barely see anything after being kept in an all white room.

"For the first time in my life I....I have no idea what I am supposed to do." Thor admitted, slowly he could feel his pride coming undone. By his own will, not by the will of Mjolnir.

"Anyone who's going to find his way in this world, has to start by admitting, he doesn't know where the hell he is." Said Selvig. That brought a smile to his face.

"Thank you for what you've done." The memories of his "escape" coming back to him. Thor thought he would remain their hostage for the rest of his time on earth. A small part of him hoped that he would see Jane again, that she would help somehow. And that prayer had been answered. Although it was Selvig that came to his rescue. Walking, calling him Donny, filling in the his "past". Thor managed to grab one of Jane's notebook.

He'd seen her writing in it quite a lot, maybe it could still hold some use to her. It was all he could get back without starting another fight.

"No, don't thank me. I did it for Jane." He said. "Her Father and I taught at the University together. He was a good man. He never listened. Neither did I." Selvig allowed a glimpse of sadness to cross his features.

"My Father was trying to teach me something, but I was too stupid to see it." Thor looked down into his beer, seeing his own reflection in it. But, he didn't want to see himself right now.

"I don't know if you're delusional, or if you're pulling some kind of con. I don't care. I just care about her. I've seen the way she looks at you." Selvig's face became stern, looking into his eyes, Thor could tell that he meant what he said. But had she really been looking at him like that? He didn't think it...

"I swear to you, I mean her no harm." He defended.

"Good. In case, I'll buy you another round. And you leave town tonight." Thor nodded, and accepted the second round after finishing his first.

They clapped their glasses together and drank. And drank, and kept drinking. Keeping eye contact, and still drinking. Until Selvig patted his arm and they stopped. Selvig got up, looked around and smashed the glass onto the bar floor calling for another. Thor responded with the same call.

The next thing he knew he was singing a sang Selvig had quickly taught him, walking through the quiet streets, drunkenly staggering. They stopped near a lamp post, to tap their kneels, heels and elbows as was the custom of the song. Unfortunately, Selvig passed right by him as their hands were meant to clap together. Thor picked him up, and carried him over his shoulder toward the caravans, were Selvig said Jane was staying for the while.

When he knocked on the door, Jane gave a surprised look, invited him inside and told him to lay Selvig down on her bed. Her "temporary" chambers were small, unkempt, and could barely fit the two of them in it. Jane suggested they move outside, and take the roof of their laboratory.

The night was chilled, so Jane brought blankets for the two of them, sitting in deck chairs as Jane spoke of her work, and mapped out the stars.

"I come up here when I can't sleep, or when I'm trying to reconcile particle data, or when Darcy is driving me crazy. I come up here a lot actually, now that I think about it." She chuckled. "I'm glad that you're safe." She smiled.

"You're very kind. And I have been far less grateful than you deserve." He replied.

"Well, I did hit you with me car a couple of times, so I think that kind of evens things out." She joked.

"Perhaps I had it coming." He pulled out her diary, giving it to her.

"Oh, my God! I don't believe it!" She smiled looking through it all.

"It was all I could get back. I'm sorry it's not a much as I promised.

"No! No! This is great! This is...I don't have to start from scratch now. Thank you." Her smile faded, which for some reason actually caused his heart to crack somewhat.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D, whatever they are, they're going to do everything in their power to make sure this research never sees the light of day."

"No, Jane. Listen to me, you must not give up. You must finish what you have started." He leaned closer to her.

"Why?"

"Because you're right. Look here." He said taking her diary and pen, and drawing an outline of a tree around the circles she had mapped out all on her own. "You're ancestors called it magic, and you call it science. Well, I come from a place, where they're one and the same thing."

"What is that?" She asked.

"My Father explained it to me like this, that your world is one of the Nine Realms of the cosmos. All linked together by the braches of Yggdrasil. The World Tree. Now you see it everyday, without even realising it. The images glimpsed through, what do you call it? This...Hobble Telescope?"

Jane smiled. "Hubble." She corrected.

"Hubble Telescope." They both smiled, for once Thor found himself laughing at his ignorance. As long as it made her laugh.

"Tell me more."

"So the Nine Realms. Now there is Midgard, which is Earth. There's Alfheim, Vanaheim, Jotunheim and Asgard. And that's where I come from." Thor continued to speak of his home, and the World Tree, until eventually they grew tried, and Jane and him settled to sleep in the chairs. Thor looked to her, reaching over to pull the blanket further up.

 

"Thank you, Jane."

 


	19. Descussion

After his first errand, Loki took it upon himself to finish one last little job. Most of the troublesome ones in Asgard would be asleep, so he could steal away for an hour or two. Once the Bifrost landed in the cold wasteland, Loki was reminded of his life.

 _'I don't feel the cold.'_ He walked through the snow, caking his boots and cape. He made sure to avoid walking toward an empty chasm left in the wake of Thor's temper. The frozen palace's shadow grew larger and larger with each step he took. It wouldn't be the first time Loki walked into a shadow. The cold air - or it should have been - frosted his breath whenever he so much as breathed. The Frost Giants felt the same, as they gathered around the throne room of Laufey, eyeing him carefully.

"Kill him." Laufey said deeply, with little curiosity in his voice.

"After all I've done for you?" Loki mocked, keeping his demeanour calm.

"So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard?"

"That was just a bit of fun really. To ruin my Brother's big day. And to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer."

"I will hear you." His voice was beginning to show a hint of interest, although it was hard to tell with such a deep voice.

"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers and you can slay him where he lies." Loki lured him in.

"Why not kill him yourself?"

Loki allowed himself a scoff at his question. "I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a King, who had murdered his predecessor. Once Odin is dead I will return the casket to you." Loki added.

Laufey jumped out of his throne. _'Finally, a reaction.'_

"And you can return Jotenheim to all its uh..." He looked around at its frozen mess, all the rubble that was not painfully visible was covered in a sheet of six foot snow. "Glory." He finished.

"I....accept."

 

Once the deal was struck, Loki walked his way back the Bifrost point, where he upon he called for Heimdall. Finally, he was in a position to move. To make his claim over Asgard final.

When Loki appeared at the Bifrost entrance he was greeted by an uneasy looking Heimdall. "What troubles you gatekeeper?"

"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim, but could neither see you nor hear you. You were shrouded from me, like the Frost Giants had entered this realm." He kept his all-seeing gaze on Loki.

"Perhaps your senses have weakened, after your many years of service." Loki queried, walking closer to him.

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide, that which he does not wish me to see." Heimdall replied as Loki circled him, stopping just near the Bifrosts second entrance.

"You have great power Heimdall. Did Odin ever fear you?"

"No -

"And why is that?"

"Because he is my King. And I am sworn to obey him."

"He was your King. And you are sworn to obey me now? Yes?"

Heimdall waited too long to answer. Loki knew where his loyalty rested, and it was not beside him. "Yes." He finally answered, after swallowing the words.

"Then you will open the Bifrost to no one. Until I have repaired the damage that my Brother has done." Loki said storming off and leaving Heimdall to his suspicions. Why must everyone question his ability to rule?

Ever since Loki was a boy, he was raised to be a king. He was a replacement for Thor, and so Loki studied, he tried, he did the best he could and more. And yet, when he is finally fulfilling his role, he is surrounded by doubt. Even (Y/n) has not appeared beside him for a day. Mother must have given the news, and now she has not left her room since. He wasn't there when Thor's friend had arrived, not long after he gained the Throne, to seek the Allfather, and then to ask for Thor.

Where was Thor? Banished by their precious Allfather, and who gave him the throne? The Queen of Asgard. However, he might have forgotten to mention that when they arrived. Where was (Y/n)? Was she really leaving his side? True, Loki had begun to question himself as well, but he was still him. He had decided that. Could she not see anything beyond that?

To check on her would be ideal, however, the Allfather gained All-Sight when he fell into slumber. So for that reason Loki rejected the idea. He would get some rest before returning to his role. Maybe (Y/n) would see him tomorrow.

 

*******

(Y/n), with the help of her maids, dressed and prepared for the day. She wore a leather dress, and kept a few knives hidden in her bodice. For some reason, she felt as though today would come to bloodshed. Especially with Loki in charge. It wasn't so much Loki, but the lack of trust between him and Thor's friends.

And that was why (Y/n) would be prepared to make the biggest sacrifice today. To give up whatever friendship she had between Thor's allies, and stand by Loki. Because the King needed her, and so did Asgard. She was raised for this day. To help Asgard, to help the King. To build a bond of trust between Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three. They would be the most troublesome ones.

"It is good to see you up, and ready, my Lady." The maid commented, as she strapped the arm covers to her.

"It is good to be up. I thought I would never get enough rest."

"That's hard to believe miss, you've had enough time." She giggled. While (Y/n) didn't find it insulting, she did find it confusing.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Pardon me, miss. It was only a jest. I meant no insult." She shied away.

"No, I just don't understand it."

"I meant to say, you've had a day to rest, so sleep should have come easy." She explained timidly.

"A day?! I've been in here a day?!" She panicked. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" She asked.

"We did. We brought food and water, but you did not eat any of it. Surely you saw the sun rise and fall outside your chamber balcony?"

"....." (Y/n) thanked the maid for her work, and hurriedly left her chambers.

_'No. I couldn't be. I've just heard her wrong. I would have noticed someone coming into my room. I would have felt the day go by. She must have been jesting again.'_

 

**************

 

(Y/n) rushed to the throne room only to be greeted by no one. It was empty. No king, no soldiers, no councilmen. _'Has my world gone dead?'_

(Y/n) turned and left, looking through every door to find someone to speak to. Then she past the familiar voices of the Warriors Three.

"Hello?" She popped her head through the doors, looking at the scene in front of her. Fandral was pacing the room, while Sif Hogun and Volstagg took their seats watching the event unfold.

"(Y/n)! Will you council Loki? You are our last hope." Said Sif standing up and facing (Y/n). "Please, he won't listen to us." Said Fandral.

"He won't listen to us." Added Volstagg, swallowing a pork pie whole.

"What happened?" Asked (Y/n) calming them down.

"We saw Loki on the throne of Asgard, according to him the Allfather has fallen into the Odin-Sleep, and while he rests, Asgard stays are war with Jotunheim. We asked him to bring Thor back, he could help us. But Loki refuses to do so, he even refuses us to see the Queen." Sif explained.

"Loki is right. Thor was banished to Earth to learn a lesson, you can not expect someone to learn from their mistakes with help. He was banished by decree of the Allfather. You deny his wish, you deny the Allfather. - Listen." She said before Sif could interrupt. "Thor needs to do this on his own. Right now Loki needs your help. So does the realm. And my mother is too worried sick to deal with any affairs right now."

"So you are on his side?" Sif boldly asked.

"No. I am on the side of the realm. Loki is the King, and he needs his allies, and his people to trust him. If you don't....it will only cause more trouble."

"Then where were you for a whole day, (Y/n)?" Asked Sif quietly.

"Then where is he? If he needs us, why hasn't he called us?" Asked Volstagg.

"He's probably planning for the war. And he hasn't included you because you don't trust him." (Y/n) turned and left, stopping at the door for a moment to say: "Think about what matters to you more, Thor, who needs to be alone, or the realm and king in need of you? Then she left them to their own devices.

Before she left the room, she turned to their attentions. "It would appear that I need remind you that the dear Queen - my mother - has given him his place."

 

**************

 

She finally came upon Loki. He was just arriving on the route to the throne room. "Where have you been?" She asked as he passed by her with two Einherjar behind him.

"'My King', would suit you better, dear sister." He said as he walked down the hallway, towards the throne.

"My King-"

"Where were you? Why weren't you with me?" He turned to ask her.

"Have I really been gone a day?" She asked, the only thing she could think to say.

"Yes. You were. And while you napped, I took care of the realm. So do not speak so boldly to me, as if we are equal. I am your King, and you are my ally. And from this point on my councilwoman." He turned and left.

"Councilwomen?" She called after him.

"Of course. Where else do you intend to spend your time? Come fulfil your role."

 

(Y/n) followed him in to the throne room. _'This is right. If I defend the king, I defend the realm. That is the right thing to do isn't it? Trust in my king, trust in my Brother? Or, am I doing this for love? Am I clinging to my love for him? Or my trust?'_

 

These thoughts followed her, as she knelt as her brother's feet, as he seated himself upon the throne of Asgard.

_'I did not imagine it. It really is him. He really is insane with power in his hands. Then I must help him.'_

 


	20. Children of Odin

_It is time to decide which you value more._

_The logic of your mind, or the emotions of your heart._

 

**********

It had started a fine day. Everyday here and been filled with the sun's light. Strange to think this realm only has one. Asgard has two, and so their summers are longer and more heated. But the weather was not he reason for a good morning. Jane had invited him for breakfast, which he couldn't find the strength to deny. Erik had woken, and since then never made any attempt to bring up the conversation last night. So Thor took this as a sign that he could stay a little longer. Jane had made something similar to Thor's usual breakfast, only smaller. Everyone had equal portions of eggs and bacon. 

The next thing Thor remembers is replacing Izzy's old coffee cup. She'd been nice about it, and welcomed him for a drink sometime. He returned to Jane's little hideout with her friends Erik and Darcy. The morning continued nicely, with conversations of Jane's work going back and forth between Erik and Jane herself. Thor noticed the signs of a hangover in Erik, with Darcy mocking him every now and then.

Then they arrived. Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral, tapping against the glass doors, with dumb smiles. Jane dropped her coffee cup in shock. It must have been two days at least, yet it felt like two years. Seeing them for what felt like the first time was encouraging. Nothing had changed about them, both physically and in the soul. They'd come to take him home, with the support of Heimdall, which filled Thor with a brief feeling of hurt, but he did his best to hide it.

"You know I can't go home. My father is....dead because of me. I must remain in exile." Thor could see from the corner of his eye that Jane's face had fallen. Her emotions weren't so easily hidden as his.

"Thor...your father still lives." Said Sif with a concerned look on her face. The same mask was worn by his other friends.

Much like the summers of Midgard, the good times were short. The warmth of the light soon gave way to cold and darkness. In the distance, right down the dirt road and outside of the town, the clouds gathered. Grey and swirling with a slim promise of lighting, the Bifrost was opening. The group inside the hideout saw it happen. Each one uneasy with the prospect of what was coming.

"Was somebody else coming?" Asked Darcy with a nervous tone.

From this distance, they could see it. The silver giant, the worst weapon created by Odin himself. Filled with nothing but power and understanding nothing but destruction, the Destroyer showed its mark with its characteristically loud roar of the flames shooting from its face. Whatever it was aiming at in the distance was gone. Fire circled the giant, as it made the march toward the town. The group jumped into action, moving to evacuate everyone in the town.

"Jane you have to leave." Thor said.

"What are you gonna do?" Asked Jane worried.

"I'm staying here." Replied Thor.

"Thor's gonna fight with us." Said Volstagg excitedly.

"My friends, I'm just a man. I'll only be in the way, or worse get one of you killed. But I can help get these people to safety." Thor looked to his allies.

"Well, if you're staying, then so am I." Said Jane stubbornly.

"We'll need some time." said Hogun.

"You'll have it." Said Thor as he moved out to move the town out.

"Okay, move it people." Said Darcy. Everyone dispersed. The shops were emptied, the homes evacuated, the smallest place was upturned in search of people. Everyone went into their cars as they drove out of town. Each time some was saved the Destroyer came several steps closer. And Thor couldn't shake this aching suspicion that the Destroyer was looking for someone in particular.

 

*************

Loki didn't want to do it. But he had no choice. His supposed allies were against him. They'd gone against his wishes, and worse Heimdall had helped him! Asgard was on the brink of war, and Loki's plan was very fragile! He didn't need this. So, to keep Thor and others at bay, he would need to distract them. Not only that, but he needed to have full access to the bridge, and to do that he needed to eliminate the last obstacle in his plans way. He didn't want to, but he had to. She would have agreed if she really cared for Asgard's safety.

Loki could still remember the face of betrayal. The look of horror, as she fell limp in his arms. He did apologies, and said she would understand. But he needed to do this alone. Even with his skills as a word smith, Loki doubted she would forgive him.

Loki took care of his second obstacle. He walked towards the golden globe of the Bifrost, eyeing Heimdall with each step he took. "Tell me Loki, how did you get the Jotun into Asgard?" Heimdall asked in his deep voice, his golden eyes piercing through Loki's patience.

"You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm? There are secret paths between the World, to which even you with all your gifts are blind. But I have need of them no longer, now that I am king. I say for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties are Gatekeeper. And no longer citizen of Asgard." Loki said with strained patience.

"Then I need no longer obey you." Heimdall said calmly, before swinging his Great sword at Loki. His movements were somewhat slow, giving Loki enough time to summon the Casket. The blue relic felt natural in his hands as it froze Heimdall in his place, the tip of his blade an inch away from Loki's neck. Loki warped the relic away, his blue skin slowly turning to the pale pink he'd known for so long.

Then it was time for the last obstacle. Loki made his way towards the relic chambers. The Destroyer stepping forward from behind the bard wall, with a loud metal thump of Loki's spear. "Ensure my brother does not return. Destroy everything." Once the silver guardian was sent to Midgard, Loki allowed himself to see through its eyes. Upon his throne, Loki watched the events transpire. He saw the destruction the Destroyer left in its wake. From a distance, Loki could make out the evacuation of people in the town. Not that it would change much. Killing them or sparing them would mean nothing in the grand scheme of things. Loki only wanted one charred body on the floor before this day was done. Well...four more wouldn't hurt either.

Loki noted with mild interest that the late hours were steadily approaching, compared to the active hours of Midgard.

Once the Destroyer made its way into the town, it was faced with hostility by the Warriors Three. Fandral and Hogun threw Volstagg towards the metal giant, only to be smacked back onto a car. Loki watched with interest as the Destroyer towered over the fat fool, opening its metal face to unleash its full force of fire. Suddenly, the fire was put out. Loki's vision was fading, until only a flicker of view remained. Thankfully, the Destroyer wasn't so easy stopped.

Loki saw the chaos machine contort its body from front to back, seeing the form of Sif crouched on top with her double-bladed sword run through the Destroyers neck. She barely managed to dodge the fire. Falling to the ground, she and the others retreated. The Destroyer pulled itself from the blade and turned to fire between the company. Again, Sif was lucky to survive. Running to her aid, the Warrior's Three carried Volstagg with them to help her, only to be blown away. Everyone went their own way. Volstagg into a shop balcony, Hogun into a shop window. Volstagg was blown away again, this time into another shop. The Destroyer cleared away a path in the town, fire surrounding its past.

 _'You wouldn't be involved in this, if you'd only obeyed your king.'_ Loki thought bitterly. But Destroying them was all fun and games. Loki wanted the prize. Where was he? Loki thought he caught a glimpse of Thor talking to Sif, but with all the smoke he couldn't see past his hands - the Destroyers hands.

Then, Loki saw it. The prize. The Golden Child or the Golden Realm. The entire reason people had to suffer today. None of this would have happened if not for him. Loki was beginning to understand Odin. He couldn't help but notice Thor more, if he didn't get attention he'd only break something until he got it. _'He's like a child: You can't turn your back on him for a second.'_ While Loki was busy working to his potential, Odin was trying to restrain Thor. Well, after this day, Odin would finally see what he's missed due to Thor's arrogance.

Thor slowly made his towards the Destroyer. Slowly. Quietly, Loki heard Thor speaking to him. He spoke through the Destroyer to him.

"Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent. Taking their lives, will gain you nothing. So take mine, and we can end this." Loki could feel the Destroyer opening its face, ready to unleash fire. Or perhaps it was Loki himself, ready to unleash fire. Some part of him wanted to end it differently, another - much larger part of him - wanted to end it now.

With a internal sigh, Loki relaxed, and commanded the Destroyer to heel. But, something about that small smile on Thor's face just before the Destroyer turned away, set him off. In his annoyance, Loki swung his right arm away. From Its point of view, Loki saw Thor flying into the dirt road. Tumbling, and grunting in pain. He saw a mortal woman running towards him.

 _'So that's why he's so calm._ ' Observed Loki.

With his task done, Loki walked back to the throne. With his attention now fully focused on Jotunheim.

 

***************

_It felt cold. Yet, she was fine with it. She didn't feel scared, or confused, she felt perfectly calm. It felt as though she was floating in nothingness. Just black, or white, it didn't matter, it didn't matter. Sighing in what she thinks is happiness, she refused to acknowledge where she was._

_"I don't want....'"She didn't even want to finish her own thoughts._

_"What we want and what we need are two different things. Yet sometimes they are one in the same." A familiar voice echoed in her mind. Was it her mind? It didn't matter._

_"It does matter, dear. The fate of two realms matters. The fate of two brothers matters. Especially, when they seem to be the embodiment of the realms. And one will not live with the other." The more the voice spoke, the more she remembered who it was. In her shock (Y/n) opened her eyes. Where she was, was the wrong question. Where she wasn't would have been a more reliable one._

_She could see so much. She could see stars, realms, planets, people, she could even hear them. At first it was wonderful, to have so much. But then it became too much. She covered her eyes, she closed her eyes shut. She whined as she tried to block out the noise._

_'Think of something, demand to see it, and hear it. And then focus on it. Let it be the only thing.' Her father said. She opened her eyes to see him, and decided to focus on him. Suddenly, she saw herself watching her father. She heard herself speaking to her father. The noise turned to an echo in an instant. And suddenly, (Y/n) fell in place._

_"Father..." She whispered. She didn't believe she would see him again. Not so soon, at least._

_Her father gave a weak chuckle, before resting his hand on her shoulder. 'It seems perhaps you have more of your father, than your mother. This is where I go when I fall into the Odinsleep. And it seems this is where you will now go to.' Odin removed the hand from her shoulder and walked around. With a single thought Odin passed the vision away, and the view fell on Thor, then Asgard. Loki, then Jotunheim. Then it fell on Loki in Asgard, and Thor on Midgard._

_"Father, what is this? Why am I here?" (Y/n) asked, wary._

_"I have already told you. Though you understand, there are things you do not. And they come in the form of questions I have already answered. You are in your own form of Odinsleep. We're sharing a dream together. This is where I learn of the future, and of the past....and I see all and hear that transpires. And you have that gift too."_

_'Me? That kind of gift? Do I have some semblance of the Odinforce within me?'_

_"You do have power. The power to free two realms from a brothers quarrel. A similar quarrel with Cul. But, I stopped him before it was too late. And I fear, Thor will have to do the same. With your help. There is little time."_

_Odin and (Y/n) watched as Thor helped Midgardians move out of a small town. (Y/n) could hear what sounded like the Destroyer. She never liked the Destroyer, too powerful, too emotionless. Nothing good could come from a weapon that only needed a staff to command it. Thor was particularly careful with a small group of humans. Two females and one male....The same male (Y/n) had dreamed about!_

_'So it was true. I didn't imagine it. I really saw Thor. I really peeked into another world in my sleep.'_

_"Yes. And I need your help to place me into one. I need help returning to my body, to stop Loki. You wanted to serve Asgard well, and Loki knew that. That's why he needed you away from the throne. Away from him. Loki is now desperate to end the war his way. He's planning an alliance with Laufey that can not stand."_

_"No! Loki wouldn't go back to that weak excuse of a father, he loves you!" (Y/n) argued. Odin placed a hand up, weak and tired even in his sleep form._

_"Loki is confused. And needs my guidance. If we don't help Thor, Loki will continue his madness. Laufey will betray him, and lay waste to Asgard."_

_"Father, you must trust Loki. Believe in him! He knows what he's doing, why do you have so little faith in him?!" (Y/n) was whining like a child now, and shame was beginning to win in her defiance._

_Odin said nothing. Merely watched his daughter try to calm herself. Odin turned to nothing, and added a view point. Thor was walking towards the Destroyer, speaking to someone. When the word brother reached her ears, (Y/n) froze. The view point shifted to Loki upon the throne._

_"It is time to decide which you value more. The logic of your mind, or the emotions of your heart. Which brother will you sacrifice for the good of your realm?"_

_(Y/n), continued to watch Thor walking towards the chaos machine. "(Y/n), choose!" Yelled Odin, panic seeping through his voice. He stood right before it now. The silver face, square with an opening, pulled back its links, opening up.....then closing... (Y/n) let out a sigh of relief. Thankful that her belief in Loki had paid off. She would not need to choose between her brothers._

_Then Thor went flying. Three deep gashes on his thick chest continued to bleed, even when Thor hit the ground with a thud. Silence filled the nothingness that surrounded Odin and (Y/n). Together, they watched the mortal woman comfort Thor in his pain. His weak voice holding up positive statements._

_(Y/n) watched her father. He looked worse than Thor. And perhaps felt worse. The life had gone from his eyes, whatever muscles that existed in this state of mind were weakening for him. And suddenly, (Y/n) made her choice. Without another thought, she made the choice._

_"There is still time! What do I have to do? Father tell me, I will help. You will save Thor, and in turn save Loki."_

_Odin looked to her. Hope was non-existent in his eyes. But he replied to her question. "Use your force to give me enough energy to return to my body. You have to channel it at me. Feel it within you, and return me home." Odin replied calmly, weakly._

_(Y/n) closed her eyes. She could feel something inside of her, now that she knew she had it, and knew she needed it, she channelled whatever power was in her, to her father. Her head felt full, her eyes and ears felt blocked, her heart continued to quicken its pace. Her breath came in quick, shallow breaths. Sickness was falling upon her, any moment now and her vision will fade. But she pushed through. She prayed that this feeling was her channelling it. That if she passed out, it was a sign it had worked._

_Then she felt suddenly weak._

 

_***************_

 

Weak, and in pain, Thor felt happy to know that Jane was the last face he'd ever see. Hopefully, Valhalla was waiting for him with welcome arms. Hopefully his father was there, ready to forgive him, or at least offer one last drink together.

Thor could see a light. It did not grow nor shrink. It simply waited there. Thor waited for it too. For a while they stood in companionable silence, waiting for one to make a move. Eventually Thor tried moving forward. He could not move. Was this the beginning of Hel? he worried.

Then the light went out. And Thor felt like he was moving. Or to better describe it: being pulled back with great force. It hurt, the force placed pressure on his ears, his eyes ached with the sensation, his back ached as he fell right back down to earth for the second time. The familiar feeling of power in his hand, the pull of it brought him back to where he belonged.

The feel of Asgardian strength filled with him hope. His armour returned to him in a swirl of lighting and dust. Thick arms decorated with silver links, thick leather and metal covering his scarred chest. The cape placed around his shoulders brought all semblance of himself back.

In his first action as Thor Odinson Returned, he threw Mjolnir through the thick cloud of lighting towards the Destroyer. The hit threw the metal hunk to the ground. Thor wasn't finished. He rose to the skies with repeated swings of his hammer. He summoned the winds and lighting to his aid. Soon a tornado formed, pulling the Destroyer up with it. Debris came with them, making it harder to dodge both the attacks and the objects.

The Destroyer fired two bolts towards Thor. Two swings of his hammer knocked them away. Once in range, Thor dived toward the Asgardian guardian. As it readied to fire, Thor pushed its own power against it, Mjolnir pushing through the metal head.

The end had come for the Destroyer. The tornado stopped, and the debris fell to the ground. The humans came to him with faces fill with both shock and happiness. Jane in particular.

"So this how you normally look?"

"More or less." He replied.

"That's a good look." Said Jane, with her own good look upon her face. 

"We must go to the Bifrost site. I would have words with my brother." Thor finished, looking to his friends. To the side of them, black cars had pulled up, with the same men from before coming out of them. The thin man from before, close shaven brown hair, with large black glasses walked towards them, backed up by men in the same black suite uniform.

"Excuse me! Donald! I don't you've been completely honest with me." He said, trying to contain the surprise in his voice.

"Know this, Son of Cole. You and I, we fight for the same cause, the protection of this World. From this day forward you can count me as your ally, if, you return the items taken from Jane-"

"Stolen." Jane corrected.

"Borrowed." Corrected Coleson. "Of course you have your equipment back. You're gonna need it to continue your research."

"Would you like to see the Bifrost we spoke of?" Asked Thor, looking solely to Jane.

"Uh...Sure." She smiled. Thor pulled her tightly to him, the two sharing a smile before being flown to the site.

Despite having his strength back, Thor felt weak and almost sick to think that blows would come between him and Loki. What would be the outcome? Could he be forgiven this time? Would it end in their or someone's death?

*************

_(Y/n) lied exhausted on the nothingness. Or in it. It didn't matter. Her father sat beside her, encouraging her to continue. Only a moment ago she felt her father return to his body. However brief, he only managed to summon the hammer to Thor. In his last hope effort, Thor returned to life, destroyed the Destroyer and was making his way back._

_Attention was then turned to Loki. He rushed past the frozen Heimdall and with Gungnir, allowed Laufey and his group of men to enter Asgard. (Y/n) felt embarrassed for defending Loki, when his betrayal was so clear. Yet some stupid, stubborn part of her still prayed this was a plan to save Asgard, and not Jotunheim._

_"You must do it quickly, they are approaching the room in which I reside. Now your mother's life is in your hands."_

_"Thor can't help us if Heimdall is frozen." Whimpered (Y/n). "I need to give him strength."_

_"No, your powers don't work like that. You can not extend your strength to anyone not in this state. As with me, I can extend my power and will to objects and sentients when I am awake. Only with your help did I return Mjolnir to Thor."_

_(Y/n) watched from the corner of her eye as Laufey made his way through the palace, killing their soldiers as he made his towards the Odinroom. Her mother was waiting, perhaps unaware of the danger approaching. There was a sword in the chamber, perhaps she could hold out until such a time._

_(Y/n) continued to fight through the sickness and return her father home. By returning Odin home, she placed her own physical strength in him. Each fleeting moment of strength for him was costing her body more than a fleeting moment of fatigue._

_Thor was calling for Heimdall, but no answer. Even if Heimdall could answer, there were two Frost Giants guarding him. Yet there still, a weak flicker of his heart beat. Increasing by the minute whenever Heimdall's name was called. Thor was close to giving up. No-No he wasn't. Thor doesn't give up. He was just growing worried._

_But there! She saw the crack of the ice, she heard the low groan of Heimdall as he struggled to break the ice. Then....He did it! The ice broken, pieces flew over the bridge, while others remained at his feet. Weak and cold, Heimdall, sliced the head of one Giant, and gutted the last remaining one of his left. He threw the body into the ocean below, and weakly hobbled over to the core of the Bifrost._

_The low humming of the Bifrost signalled the returning of her brother. And the demise of her most beloved brother._

_Odin's attention was suddenly turned toward something else. In fact, he was slowly fading away as he stared up. (Y/n) saw it. Her mother weak on the floor, and Laufey hovering over her father. "It's said that you still hear and see what transpires around you. I hope it's true, so that you know your death came at the hand....of Laufey." He said forming an ice dagger in his hand, with strength known only to the ice creatures of Jotunheim, he readied to plunge the icicle into her fathers heart._

_But her faith in Loki was rewarded, and Gungir's power was blasted at Laufey's back. Laufey flew to the side of the room, weak and in pain. "And your death came by the Son of Odin." Loki replied quietly, placing Gungnir down beside him._

_(Y/n) watched her mother as she ran to embrace Loki. "I swear to you mother, that they will pay for what they have done today." Loki vowed._

_Then he appeared._

_"Thor! I'd knew you'd return to us." Called Frigga as she ran to embrace her other son. The one (Y/n) had chosen to save. In the hopes that he would save another._

_"Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer down to kill our friends - to kill me!" Said Thor bitterly, walking into the room and standing on Odin's left side, while Loki stood on his right. "Well I must have been enforcing father's last command." Said Loki defensively._

_"You're a talented liar brother, always have been." Said Thor with this strange look on his face. To (Y/n) it looked like hate and hurt. Almost as though housing both created both._

_"It's good to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim. Loki said quickly, before blowing Thor out of the room. Loki moved past his mother quickly, promising not to hurt him. But (Y/n) noticed that Loki refused to look her in the eyes._

_"(Y/n), now is the time. Please place more strength in your attempts. You must do this before they are killed. Push harder, keep focusing on channelling your power to me. If we fail, Thor or Loki could die. I know the love you bear Loki, but you must think of Asgard. For all his good actions, he has done them the wrong way, and alienated himself from his allies. He will not last as king."_

_(Y/n) held back tears, as she focused on betraying her best friend. Her only friend. If this continued....then more would suffer. Who knows what's even happened to her body? Where is she?_

 

_**************_

Loki rode his horse towards the Bifrost. It had been tricky killing every Frost Giant when Laufey had left them unguarded. Heimdall must have activated the damn thing and allowed Thor threw. Which means Sif and the Warriors Three are here. Hopefully they are in the palace fighting, far away from Loki.

The final part of his plan could still be used. Thor was pushed aside long enough for Loki to activate the Bifrost direct it at Jotunheim and freeze it solid. The ice covered the electrical signals spread out across the golden globe. The shape was almost like a tree. A dead tree, filled with power ready to destroy an entire realm. 

Thor appeared outside, looking around the work Loki had made. "You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart." Loki said bitterly. Thor move to attack, but Loki blasted him down. Thor regained his strength as Loki semi-circled him. "Why have you done this?" Thor asked somewhat scared.

"To prove to father that I am a worthy son! When he wakes, I will have saved his life, I will have destroyed that race of monsters. And I will be true heir to the throne!" Loki defended with a hard tone.

"You can't kill an entire race."

"Why not?" Loki restrained a laugh, as he slowly began to figure Thor out. "And what is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? You, could have killed them all with your bare hands." Loki smiled.

"I've changed." Thor said defensively. His deep tone showing nothing more than what was being said.

"So have I". Loki said before swiping Thor's cheek with Gungnir. "Now, fight me." Loki smacked Thor across the Bifrost.

"I never wanted the throne!" Loki said circling the other end of the Bifrost. "I only ever wanted to be your equal."

"I will not fight you brother!" Thor shouted.

"I'm not your brother. I never was." Loki's voice became calm in that statement. Thor's spine shivered at the tone.

"Loki, this is madness."

"Is it madness? Is it? IS IT?!" Loki's eyes began to tear up, his body breaking out into shivers. Either of pure madness or anger. Even Loki didn't know. But those words. This isn't madness. Thor could have done this himself. Everyone is capable of the worst things. Everyone! The blame should never be placed solely on Loki! Anyone could have done this! What choice did he have?!

"Come on, what happened to you on earth to turn you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman?!" Thor's refusal to answer told Loki everything. Of course it was her! Running to his death at his time of death! No...No! Loki had finally gained the power to face Thor. He was no going to be denied the chance! Not because of her! He wasn't going to be denied the respect of a fight from his long-time enemy!

"Oh, it was. Well maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!" Loki and Thor jumped at one another. Rolling around the floor, wrestling like children. Loki laid on his back, blocking a blow from Mjolnir. He kicked Thor away, regaining his stance, and stabbed at him with his spear.

Loki tripped Thor onto the ground, his back turned to Loki as he sprang onto him. His spear caught in the metal of the ground. He ducked under Thor's hammer, and swung around the pole of the spear, kicking Thor away. He yanked the spear out, and continued to strike at Loki. Eventually their attacks broke the frozen tree of power and sent both brothers crashing through the wall. Loki rolled safely onto the bridge, with Thor in tow.

Thor regained his strength and walked over to Loki. Staring down as his brother held on for dear life. "Brother please." Loki begged. Thor knelt down and reached for his hand. Loki watched as his illusion faded at the touch, rather symbolic if you asked him. He speared Thor in the side, cutting his armour and knocking him down. Loki's illusions surrounded him, each echoing his maddening laugh. Thor's patience was tried.

"ENOUGH!" Thor called for lighting from the sky, and shattered all the Loki's around him. Except one. Stunned and down, Loki lied still, sighing in pain. Gungnir knocked from his grasp. Thor stood above him, watching his pitiful expectance. Thor placed Mjolnir on top of his chest.

Loki groaned as she tried to move the hammer. Thor meanwhile slowly made his way towards the chaotic Bifrost. The spinning going out of control, sucking in anything light nearby. The power was building, and if it didn't stop, Asgard would suffer. By now Jotunheim....Midgard....Jane.

"Look at you. The Mighty Thor. With all your strength. And what good does it do you now, huh? Agh! Do you hear me Brother?! There's nothing you can do!" Loki called from afar.

 

**************

_(Y/n) saw the events pass before her. The more she watched her brother descend into madness, the more she desperately tried to save her father. So, she tried, and tried. She pushed past limits she didn't even know she had. She focused on saving Loki. By seeing his true self, (Y/n)'s clarity on him allowed her more strength. As though her denial was holding her back all along._

_Odin felt the power surge through him again. He could feel himself returning to his body. And with one last, exhausting push, (Y/n) saved her father by the sound of the hammer._

_Weak. Weaker than before. Weaker than ever before, (Y/n) watched Thor break the bridge. Each crack sending the Bifrost leaning deeper into the abyss. Loki rose, tears filled his eyes. "What are you doing? If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!" Loki cried. Thor ignored him. In his last attempt, Loki picked up Gungnir and ran towards Thor._

_'Stop Loki! Don't hurt our brother!!!!'_

_Thor's final smash sent the rainbow bridge exploding. Thor and Loki flew in a wash of blue, red, orange, yellow, pink and all colours wonderful. The Bifrost lost power, and crumbled as it fell into the darkness. The black void forming below sucking itself in as the Bifrost fell into its own channel. Thor and Loki fell, and continued to until Loki grabbed Gungnir, Thor grabbed Gungnir and Odin held Thor by the ankle. The two dangled there, breathing heavily, barely believing what was happening._

_(Y/n)'s relief at seeing both brothers saved made her weep with happiness._

_"I could have done it father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" Loki cried. His strong façade breaking, and revealing the child trying to please its father._

_"No Loki." Odin simply said._

_(Y/n)'s heart broke at those words. So did Loki's. His faced showed betrayal. His life had been a lie, his plans were in vein. Abandoned by both family and friends. Loki's life seemed to shrink into nothingness. And so he shrank with it. (Y/n) cried and begged Loki to hold on._

_But slowly he loosened his grip. "Loki No. No!!" Cried Thor and (Y/n) as they watched their brother fall into the void. The void closing behind him. A certain death. And not even a goodbye._

 

_(Y/n) screamed. Cried, beat her chest, and cursed her father for saying that. Cursed Loki for letting go. Cursed everything! She hated her life! She hated saving Odin! She hated herself! She hated her brother, her mother, her father, the realm, the whole World Tree! And every fucking thing in it!_

 

_But like all things involved with (Y/n). In the grand scheme of things, what (Y/n) cared for, what she dreamed and what she fought for, didn't matter._

_It didn't matter._

 

 

 

 


	21. Grimir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning about triggers for depression and suicide.

The days passed by (Y/n) as easily as air passed through her lungs. What transpired in them she did not pay attention to. Her attentions were on the golden doors of her chamber, waiting for him to return. Or sleeping, most of her day consisted of sleeping. She had little awareness for her surroundings, she did know when another day had arrived, though. With each new morning, she would cry it away.

Maids, friends, healers and family, all came and went. But (Y/n) held little interest in them. Her healers could do nothing to ease the emotion pain she suffered, or help her through the mental struggle. Her friends had even less to offer. Maids at least brought food, although she did not eat it. Her mother arrived to console her the most. Her one-sided discussions about Loki's death, and how she pushed through never reached (Y/n)'s ears. Or even the slightest emotion in her heart.

Thor spoke of the day he died, how he felt, how the family felt, and gave reports of the day's events. He visited her everyday, as did her mother. Her did not. Had not. Not since her body was found in her chambers, unconscious, and kept in that state until Odin had broken Loki's spell over her. A weak seidir spell, but it kept her away from the battle that night.

(Y/n) did nothing but wander what she could have done if she'd brought father back sooner. Or if she'd never turned her back on Loki, not even for a second. She'd still be awake for starters, and she'd have fought the Giants for seconds...would she have fought Loki for the finishing touch?

Since awakening from the dream-state, she'd refused to speak to her father. After those last words he'd spoken to Loki, after the words that sent him to his death, (Y/n) doubted she'd even have any words left for him. She'd cursed to the white sky all the hate and anger, and sadness she'd had to offer, all the happiness died, and when she awoke it felt like she was trapped inside her hollow shell.

Nothing could fix her. Nothing even tried to. They kept their distance, which was the opposite of what she wanted. She wanted to be held, to be understood, she wanted someone to actually miss Loki. Everyone put on a brave face, even her mother. No one showed their pain except (Y/n), and that made her feel like a child. Which in turn made her feel worse.

 

 

*******************

She'd contemplated suicide a few times. The pain would not leave her now, it would not leave her ever. What was the point of life if you can not enjoy it? Loki was dead. She deserved to be with him in whatever world he lived in. He was not in Valhalla, judging by her father's and Thor's and her mother's lack of mentioning. So that left Helheim. He was in Hel. The only way to go to Hel would be to die dishonourably. Suicide would do that for her.

But something stopped her. Cowardice, perhaps.

She didn't stop her tears, she didn't leave her bed. She didn't eat or drink. It was a wonder she hadn't died already, even for an Asgardian, her body was holding out longer than expected. No matter how many healers begged her, she would not listen to them. Their voices were muffled, like when your hearing is damaged after being hit over the head several times.

Not even the Great Healer Eir, reached her mind. Nothing reached her.

*******************

Her health was beginning to worry her family. Once her mother held a glass to her lips, allowing her water. Thor offered to help her with her food, the healers gave their usually concern. Her father did nothing. Her life as a warrior had been reduced to a life as a child. Crying, refusing to bathe, move, eat or drink. Nothing changed in her time. Nothing changed, except the clothes her family wore, and the dates on the calendar of life.

How could it happen to so quickly? He was fighting for the realm one minutes, and falling to his death another minute. He just wanted to save the realm. The same way Thor did. Except Loki didn't have friends to back him up. That's the only difference.

He could have returned home, safe and sound, if Odin hadn't been so selfish and foolish to say no.

Why say "No"? What had he done wrong? Couldn't have Odin said those words when Loki was on solid ground? Couldn't have his friends supported him? Couldn't have Heimdall have obeyed him? Couldn't Thor have obeyed the laws of Asgard, and stayed away from Jotunheim? Couldn't the Frost Giants have stayed away?

*******************

A thought occurred to (Y/n). Was this grief giving away Loki and her relationship?

What relationship? He'd gone. He hadn't even clung on for life. He left her alone. He preferred to live with a throne than her. He just let go. Like a coward, choosing escape over responsibility.

He had a responsibility to those who had died that day. He had a responsibility to her. To Asgard, to everyone who loved him. And he let go of it all! As though father's attention was more valuable.

(Y/n) knew how much Loki needed attention from father, but she never would have imagined him going to murder for it. Not genocide, or even Fratricide.

"How dare he..." (Y/n) finally whispered. The first word in over two weeks.

*******************

 _'Who did let them in? We never covered that. We never even tried to look into it. So much happened, we never had the time.'_ (Y/n) thought to herself. This was the first coherent thought in over three weeks. So much of her time had been taken up by grief stricken thoughts. Saying over and over in her mind that it wasn't her fault, that it was Loki's fault. Over and over.

But now, things were starting to come to her. Thoughts and memories, feeling and emotions, more and more was starting to coming.

 _'Who let them in? Does anyone know? How would they find out? Laufey said the house was full of traitors, he obviously had a point. Someone let them in.'_ (Y/n) began to trace back the events. First Thor wanted to leave for Jotunheim. Because the Jotun's invaded Asgard. They came through, somehow. Some one let them in, from some where. They didn't know who, otherwise Laufey would have pointed them out. Unless they were on Jotunheim.

Or would he have kept it a secret? Assuming he did know.

Let's say he didn't, who has the power to hide Jotun's under Heimdall's gaze? She did for starters, so did her mother and father and Loki. But they wouldn't do that....

Loki comforted Thor on the steps. He said some things that were sure to rile Thor up. If he did, Thor would go to Jotunheim cause trouble, be taken away from the lineage. Or even banished...

(Y/n)'s body shook with fear. Another old emotion she'd been re-experiencing. _'Oh god....Loki why? Was it really worth it? First remove Thor, take the throne, take control of  Asgard, the Bifrost, I bet he even placed Father in the Odinsleep on purpose. Would he have removed me? He did! He removed me for his final phase? Would I have even woken up, if he'd succeeded?'_

*******************

Depression overtook her again. The realisation that Loki had removed her for his own needs and not Asgards placed her in a dark place. Unable to trust anyone. Her parents lied to her about Loki, Thor was chaotic enough to suffer banishment, and Loki had planned the whole thing and more. Was there no one she could trust?

Loki must have felt the same way. He did have someone to trust. _'He had me!'_

He wasn't why, but she felt something cold brush her cheek. Her head, her neck, her arms and collarbone. She heard a quite hum, and a gentle brushing of the hair.

Her hair was redressed, her bed sheets were changed around her. A new wrap was placed around her shoulders, and something sweet was placed at her lips. The tune that was being hummed, sounded better than the constant noise the other gave her. Especially the healers.

She began to look up when something else was pressed to her lips. A mixture of chocolate and fruit was held gently to her lips. She looked at the person holding it to her. He had very fine eyes, they were purple. And his skin was tanned, with dark black hair. His physical form was lean, yet not necessarily muscular. (Y/n) opened her mouth, and let the fruit chocolate in.

The sweet taste was the first thing she'd eaten in a month. She downed the next one, and the next one. She drank the melon juice she was given before. She noticed the man had gotten up and started cleaning her room. He dusted her table, cleaned her bookshelf, and swept her floors. He rearranged her items on her table, and asked a maid to clean her bedsheets.

The whole time (Y/n) was watching him. He cleaned her curtains, and swept the petals of the balcony. He hummed all the while. When he was done, he filled a golden basin with freshwater, and poured something into it, and began washing her hair. Gently, oh so gently, he removed the months worth of grease. He continued humming, and didn't stop until she finally spoke to him.

"Who are you?" She asked with a hoarse voice.

"Grimir." He said standing and bowing as was expected. "I am here to stay, until something happens." He said returning to washing her hair.

"What's going to happen?" She asked.

"You tell me." Grimir smiled, his teeth were slightly crooked, yet perfectly clean.

 

(Y/n) allowed Grimir's company for a little bit longer. He did not speak, unless spoken to. He did not ask her questions, simply cared for her physical state. He began to do paper work at her desk, he organised his things and hummed and a new tune each time a new task was started.

When the clean sheets came and curtains, he asked the maids for more items.

He changed the bed sheets around her again, and placed the curtains back. He continued to tidy up her chambers, going into all the rooms, and fixing, polishing, reorganising or moving her items. When the maids returned, he took the items and thanked them kindly.

(Y/n) couldn't quite see what he was doing in the different rooms. But she did see what he was doing in her main room. He placed candles around certain areas, and plenty out on the balcony. He let the scented candles fill the air, before he pulled out an item and gave it to her.

Shock covered her face, as she recognised the item. It was a golden piece Loki wore with his attire. He preferred to have one single golden half moon facing up, perfectly seated on his chest. It was his trademark design, as well as the horns.

"Wha...." She couldn't finish.

"Use this to pray for him. A piece of him to pray for a piece of him. Let Loki know you miss him, and wish him luck with wherever his soul is. Let him hear his sister's voice. All gods can hear prayers. No matter where they are." And with that Grimir left the room with his items. He did not return that day.

****************

He returned the next day, doing more or less the same thing. He brought a small book, with light reading to ease her into productiveness. The book held little poems, written to ease the grieving soul. He also brought over her drawing set, and began doing the outline of the sketches. He took his time, humming a new tune yet again. His work went into the evening, and by the time he was finished, he showed her the drawing of herself.

The girl in the portrait had her hair down, like hers, and the clothes were the same, and so was her expression. The same drawn-out expression, where her eyes were sunken, and her check bones almost piercing her skin. The only thing that kept the portrait beautiful was the yellow and gold shading he'd used to bring out her hair. Now recently cleaned thanks to Grimir's work.

"I think I'll hang this up on that stand. And then I'll move the stand near the window. It would look so good there." He did just that. When he'd finished, he called for a maid to bring them something, and he set about writing letters again.

"Did you pray for him yesterday?" He asked. He looked at her through the reflection of her mirror, resting carefully on her table.

(Y/n) did not reply for a while, thinking it over. Realising that he would only look at her response for so long, she nodded. She kept her face down, and watched him from the corner of her eye. He nodded at her reply, and continued to write.

He had done about five letters before he spoke to her again. By that time, the food had arrived, and hers sat teasingly close to her. With her weak muscles, and lack of interest in moving, she simply watched it steam away.

"I pray for some people, sometimes. They don't necessarily need to be dead. When I pray for the living though, I ask the powers above. When I pray to the dead, I usually hold onto something that they valued, or something that expressed a part of them."

(Y/n)'s prayer for Loki was more like an endless stream of tears and whys. Why did he leave her, why did he let go? Why did he do this to everyone just to get attention? And was it worth it? At the end of it all, (Y/n) finally sighed and said goodbye to the brother she loved.

(Y/n) said nothing, only listened. Who was this man? Why did - where did he come from? Did her family know he was here? Ever since he'd arrived, she hadn't seen her family all day. Her mother did not visit her, neither did her brother. Her father never visited her.

"Would you like me to help feed you?" He asked looking through the mirror at her. "The food is steamed today, quite the opposite of yesterday's meal."

When (Y/n) didn't answer, or even move, he got up and walked over to her. He placed himself comfortable near her, and began to feed her the food. The soup went down easily, as did the soft bread, the vegetables were cut up into small pieces, and every bite was spoon fed by this strange man.

Feeling bold, and a little more interested in her surroundings she asked him in a hoarse voice: "What is your occupation?"

Instead of reply to her question in the way she wanted, he answered her in the way he wanted.

"My wife was a healer of the physical. She was wonderful, funny, with quick-wit. Everyone around us were pleased to have her in their company. She was beautiful. I still miss her."

"I...asked..." (Y/n) tried to speak again, but her voice and throat remained broken. Grimir held his hand up to silence her.

"I will bring you a cold meal, that will help with the throat. The best one would be honeyed milk, or flavoured cream." He took away her plate and his, and called for the maid to take the rest from there. He packed up his belongings and gave an inclination of his head at her door, before leaving.

Who was he? What was going on?

*****************

(Y/n) pondered on what he could possibly be. He was Asgardian for sure. But what he doing? That might have been a better question. He was like her carer, but how could that happen? He wasn't like any healer she'd seen.

Come to think of it, she hadn't seen the healers in two days. She hadn't been visited by her family either. The only visitor was him. What was going on?

*****************

He came back the next day, and decided to tune her violin, rosin her bow and polish the wood. He set the violin next to her, and resumed writing out his letters. He did not hum a tune today, in fact he kept himself completely silent, the only noise was his quill scratching out letters.

(Y/n) looked at the violin with some fondness in her expression. She remembered trying for so many years to play fluently. She played in front of her mother and Loki for the first time. The next time, she did so for her whole family. Then, using the tricks Loki had taught her, disguised herself as a busker, and played for the whole street. They all seemed to like it.

She hadn't played it for months, being too occupied by one event after another. Loki liked several songs she had written herself. (Y/n) considered her parents using the violin to pray for her after her death. Like she did for Loki's prayer.

She moved to pluck on string from the violin, making up her own little tune inside her head. She vaguely remembered one of Grimir's hums, and mimicked the noise. If he noticed, he did not show it. (Y/n) took this as a sign to continue. Eventually, she picked it up altogether, and began playing slowly.

Her arms and fingers were stiff, and she missed several notes or played them incorrectly. But she pushed through, and eventually found the right song. She played it over and over, relishing in the movement of her body, and the sound of music, instead of heartfelt apologies. Grimir did not look up once.

She didn't stop playing her music, even when he stood up and asked the maids to bring something for them. He continued to work on his own, with his own things while (Y/n) played her best. Everything was better in that single moment. With her and the violin, it seemed like everything was the same as it used to be.

Until she realised, that every song she played was one of Loki's favourites. And ever so slowly, slowed her tunes down to nothing. She it held in front of her, looking at the instrument as though it was the cause of all her sadness. She placed the violin back on her bed, and restrained the urge to cry.

At this point, Grimir moved close to her. She expected him to talk nonsense, or even placed the violin away. But instead he held her. He hugged her tightly, and let her head rest on his shoulder. She faced away from him, but continued to silently sob all the same.

_'Why am I letting him see me like this?'_

(Y/n) thought as he began to pet her head. She clutched at his arm, and continued to sob. Occasionally letting a few apologies out for the scene he was forced to witness. But instead of saying that there were no need for apologies, he changed the topic completely.

"My wife, Rugil, died when we had our first child. As wonderful was a healer, she could not save herself. Everyone was grieving for weeks, those who knew her and loved her. Those who did not know her, felt saddened that they would never know a secure healer."

A moment passed before he continued.

"I was very much like you. Only, I had no one to help me. When I finally found an interest on what was happening to the outside world, it took me many more days to finally leave the house. And when I did, it rained." He chuckled, and even (Y/n) found herself giving a wicked smirk.

"It became summer eventually. And I found it rained even in summer. But I also found the sun in the winter days." He pulled back, and wiped the tears away. "I miss her, and because of that, I heal those who miss their Rugil. That is my only way of coping."

After a few more minutes of talking, Grimir eventually left. Leaving (Y/n) to ponder over his words.


	22. Rugil

Over the weeks, (Y/n) began to paint a picture of Rugil in her mind. Imaging what the woman had looked like, the way she acted, the sound of her voice. She listened to the few stories Grimir told her, and slowly her picture became more realistic. She imagined her dark brown hair, with large natural curls. She imagined she was blue eyed, with a warm smile, and pink skin. Her figure, she supposed would be the expected form of an Asgardian; tall, slim, or perhaps short and curvy. 

Grimir had confirmed her thoughts, on the rare occasions (Y/n) managed to talk. He told of her skill in healing, and her dark wit which surprised anyone who tested her. He talked about her hidden skill in archery, and how her childhood had brought up a hidden warrior, disguised as a healer. Despite her dark sense of humour, she genuinely cared for her patients, and took her time to heal every one. 

Grimir mentioned more than once that she would have been a wonderful mother, a good role model for either daughter or son. 

(Y/n) slowly came to know about Grimir as well as Rugil. She knew what healing he specialised in, where he learned such tricks, she could even name all of his sisters. She noticed that he was beginning to repeat the songs he hummed, and so she began to memorise them. She began to hum them herself. 

It turned out that Grimir was a good artist and used to draw his wife all the time. The skill was needed for drawing herbs and metal ingots used for healing. Which surprised (Y/n), when she found that ingots were used for healing. 

Indeed, Grimir taught her much. Every day with him was like another lesson, and honestly, it was nice to have someone else talk, and never expect a response. This was some odd form of comfort, but it was working. The other week, (Y/n) actually got up and drew. She memorised the description of Rugil, and did her best to draw it. She didn't show Grimir however, and hid it within her wardrobe. 

********************

Today Grimir arrived a little later than normal. To her surprised Grimir did not bring his work with him, instead he simply brought himself. On the previous days before, he'd brought his letters and paperwork with him, and while (Y/n) sat watching him, or eating, he would work at her desk. But no, instead he brought his company, and a little bag. 

"Good evening, Princess." He said bowing, before taking a chair out and sitting beside her. 

"Hello." (Y/n) replied with a rough voice, it still hadn't recovered from being used to little. 

"Today there is now work, only time. So, I thought to myself, how do I want to spend that time? And here I am." He said sitting down. 

(Y/n) simply nodded, and waited for him to start talking. 

"Those letters were being sent all across the Nine to reach their destination. Months of writing, months of trying to find the right words to please them, and not a single reply. Honestly, you'd think telling them that their opinions were wrong was a conversation starter." He tried to look offended. 

(Y/n) smiled in her own mind, but outwardly, she remained still. Grimir looked awkward at her expression, and searched for a change of subject. 

"They were sent to healers and friends, and families of people who were treated by me. Several meetings have been arranged, but I've declined to join them all so I can help you. Or at least, that is how it was..." He looked for a spark of curiosity in her eyes, being a big believer in the "window to the soul" saying. 

When he found nothing, he continued the path of the subject anyway. "Now I find myself happy to be here. When you talk, you ask the best questions. 'A good question gets the best answer.' That's what Rugil used to say." He smiled sadly, but quickly hid it away. "Any questions for today?" 

"Were some of those letters sent to my family?" She asked him with her rough voice. 

"No. I personally talk to them about your situation, and on my insistence, I ask that they leave you to mourn. Unless, you are happy for them to visit." 

(Y/n) thought about the suggestion. How may weeks has it been now? How many months? Was it time to see her family again? She did miss them, but what would they think when they saw her? She'd practically given away how much she cared for Loki. With a heavy sigh, she shook her head. But did not give a reason why. Grimir accepted this, and continued to talk about his work. 

"I went outside and drew this side of the palace. The moon around that time was perfect lighting. A few people even asked how I could see in the dark. Another clever little trick Rugil taught me." And he pulled out a small bottle. "Night vision. Only lasts an hour or so, I can find the same amount of supplies I used to." He said tapping the glass of the bottle. He placed it back inside the bag he'd carried in. 

"How long were you married to her?" 

"Many years. We knew each other for longer, though. About seventeen years married, fifty-two years together." He smiled, and this time it was genuine. "I miss her, but I know that she needs me to continue my work. She needs me alive, and I need to bring her alive with my own work. As best I can." He let a moment or two pass before asking her a question. 

"Have you been sleeping well?" 

The question wasn't odd, he'd asked her similar questions. But they were rare, and right now, it felt strange to hear it. Her sleep was fine, but she felt uneasy when thinking about it. As though something awkward had happened last night. Even though nothing had happened. Realising she'd taken too long, she decided to tell Grimir that she was sleeping fine, although she couldn't remember it. 

Grimir accepted the answer, and changed the subject back to Rugil. 

"She could fire an arrow at an apple, fifteen metres away. Mid flight! She was brilliant at archery, the only reason she never joined any form of military was because she wanted to heal. I met her in the later years of my schooling, and she helped me work through some of the harder lessons." 

Grimir sighed before continuing. "I do not think I would be as skilled as I am now, if not for her help. I have helped so many, I only wish to continue her work. So I studied the physical health, and decided to do both. When I'm not talking to you, I am in the Healing Room with the others. Truly is fulfilling to do work, in someone's name. Truly." He faded away as he thought about something. Presumably Rugil. 

"...I don't know what to do in Loki's name...." 

Grimir did not answer, although he was thinking about her answer. He nodded and reached for her shoulder, gently gripping it form comfort. He stretched over and hugged her again. (Y/n) breathed in his scent, and sighed heavily again. She closed her eyes, and saw Loki. His black hair, pale skin, sharp features and dark sense of humour. Similar in some ways to Rugil. 

It felt to (Y/n) like being hugged by herself. They'd both lost someone very important to them. But it seemed harder for her, due to certain circumstances. 

********************

_It felt cold where she was. Wherever she was. She was standing on a stone platform. Everything that floated in the red area of the cosmos was made of rock. Grey and hard, with the odd blue light placed into it to provide light. There were stairs further ahead. But where she was, there was only the small platform. Around her were rocks, some larger than her room, others small enough to pick up._

_Before her was another platform. Smaller, but close enough to step on. She climbed onto a floating rock as it passed by, and quickly jumped onto another. She gracefully hopped from one rock to another. When she landed safely on the largest platform, she looked around. The stars above her were coloured in yellow and blue, but red seemed to loom over the top of the stairs._

_She wanted to move up. To climb them, and see where they led. She wanted to embrace the feeling of moving, and not resting in her bed, crying every night, or wondering if Grimir was doing the same for his wife._

_She heard someone approaching. The steps echoed with their footsteps, giving little tapping sounds into the air. Or little pocket of air that surrounded this place. Where was she?_

_When she saw the being, her heart froze. It seemed like she was peaking into a future that was not her own. And yet that future somehow belonged to her, by some odd form of right._

_The longer black hair, the paler skin, and tired eyes. The familiar uniform he'd been wearing earlier on that day. He stood there, back turned to her, looking out into the Cosmos, watching, - or more like him - thinking. He sighed, and hissed in pain as a cut began to bleed. The sound almost made (Y/n) run to him. He was covered in bruises, in cuts and every part of him screamed pain. But he held it in with his inner strength. Loki was always strong like that._

_He turned around, and the tired eyes looked worse with the blue lights shining on him. He was going to collapse any moment. (Y/n) gasped, and barely stopped herself from running to him._

_The he looked up from the ground and at her._

*********************

When Grimir returned the next day, (Y/n) never said a word. Not once did she even look at him. He sensed her odd behaviour, and decided to return to his usual routine. Humming while writing out, or keeping her room clean. He did not wash her hair, and stayed away from her. This decision was wise, for she did not want to talk, or be held or even look at another. 

All she saw was the look of contempt in his eyes before she woke up. The look of annoyance actually. But hidden underneath was something else. Something not Loki. 

Another such feeling crept over her, but this time it was not depression, or a sense of loneliness, it felt....like anticipation. (Y/n) felt herself waiting for something dreadful to happen in a heartbeat. Any second now. 

Whatever Grimir did, (Y/n) paid no mind. For she focused only on the memory, and the routine of ignoring the food soon returned too. For the first time in months, (Y/n returned to her state of shock and depression, and crept back under the covers, thinking of only one thing: 

Loki. 

********************

She wasn't sure what woke her up. She didn't care. She wanted it to go away as well. 

She gave a frustrated sigh, and shot up. She decided to glare at who decided to intrude on her sleep. (crying). 

Her father came in. Wearing his usual night attire, he seemed exhausted and rested at the end of her bed. He raised a hand to settle her, and she discreetly wiped her tears away. She sat up, and waited for something to happen. 

"You know about Loki. You've had a dream that's troubled you. I've had it too. And news of your sudden relapse has reached my ears. You're gift will show you things you do not wish to see, and some things that do not mean anything to you. But tonight, your gift has started. And it has shown you something important." 

"...I saw Loki." 

"Did you see anything else?" He asked leaning over slightly.  

"No. The...area...was barren, floating in the cosmos, like...I saw Loki. He....he looked at me with something in his eyes...father what's going on?" (Y/n) breathed heavily. 

"Soon, events will happen that will need you to take your place in the circle. You are weakened, but not defeated. I ask as your father, return to your shell and take back your role." 

"Wha-

"Soon Thor will need you. Your mother and Asgard."

Odin let a sigh fill the air, before he continued.  

"I can not tell you all, but I have told you enough. It is your choice, to become (Y/n). Or remain as her ghost." 

Odin stood and slowly walked out of her room. (Y/n) wasn't certain of what had just transpired. Many things were running through her mind, like the memory of the dream, the talk Odin had just given her. The feeling that something was coming, now that Odin had voiced it. 

(Y/n) felt herself shivering with the feeling of anxiety. She didn't sleep that night, but she did have one final moment to herself before the morning came. 

********************

Morning was quite a task for Grimir, as every time he awoke, he occupied himself with a half hour of exercise, a quick breakfast, followed by paperwork, before going to visit (Y/n). He had to use her desk as his own, otherwise his workload would become an unending debt to his employers. Grimir's Rugil always said never to take out a loan. 

He carried his case with him, passing servants and guards. Before visiting his patient, he announced himself before her family, as a means of respect before continuing his routine. 

He quite liked the route to her chambers. A nice long path overlooking the gardens and the collages of Asgard, very quite and always between cool enough to wear light clothing. He quite liked (Y/n) herself. Once, a time existed where he looked at her like another patient in need. With the added pressure of her status weighing his free-roam personality down to a simple carer. He looked upon her with pity, and a strange form of urgent need to help her. Like a Healer, he did so, but in his own way. 

Those who mourn the loss of a loved one, who will not return will never find comfort in those who have lost nothing. True, her family felt the same loss, but to (Y/n), it was much more. Whatever closeness she had with Loki had now been taken from her. She needed time to feel sorry for herself, before the real healing process began. 

So he simply cared for her physical state, and left her mind and heart alone. Eventually, his odd behaviour had caught her attentions, and she began speaking a few words a day. Then it became a sentence or two a week, before finally talking to him with a good amount of comfortable emotions to even ask him questions. 

Of course the subject was always the same. Rugil. Though it pained him to speak of her, but if that was how the Princess was going to heal her mental state, then he'd suffer through it for her. It felt worth it. Every time she healed a littler more, Grimir felt himself feel better. More so than any other patient had made him feel, and that caused some degree of worry. 

It was probably his ego soaring at the thought of healing royalty. So he pushed the thought aside. 

Then the relapse happened, and she returned to her comatose state, sitting there like her soul was not within her body, and he was merely caring for a shell. That was when he grew worried over how much he cared for his new patient. 

It wasn't just disappointment in the relapse, or the feeling of failure for his work, but the feeling of failing her. He'd done something wrong. But what was it? He'd given her space, given her friendly comfort and given her an example in himself, about carrying on in the name of a loved one. What had he done? 

The look on her face...she should be smiling, combing her hair, dressing, playing in the sun and enjoying her art and music. Instead she was wasting her beautiful shell on sadness and self-loathing. He could tell she hated herself...he did when Rugil was taken from him. 

He felt like hugging her again, helping her move forward. He wouldn't mind spending the rest of his days helping her, if that was what she needed. He honestly wouldn't mind. And the worrying feeling came back again. 

 _'She is the Princess of Asgard,'_ He had to remind himself  _'She is not your friend, but your patient. Have some restraint!'_ He thought, scolding himself. 

He still remembered how she smelled when he'd hugged her, how small she felt. She wasn't suited for crying, she was suited for laughing. A part of him wanted to make her laugh out of friendly compassion, not treatment. However much he disliked feeling this way, or thinking of her in any other form than how he should, still he could not remove the memories of her. Good or bad. 

When he finally reached her chamber door, he knocked thrice, and entered. What he saw shocked him. The bed was empty, the dress stand was naked, and the table looked at though it had been used. As though someone had been doing up their hair, or picking out some form of jewellery. 

The door beside him opened, and in came (y/n), wearing a green dress, with pieces of bronze armour decorating it. Her arms were covered in bronze, her boots were tipped with a bronze cap, and her hair was decorated with bronze beads. She looked at him and smiled. Even without the makeup, she still looked beautiful. Grimir forgot his manners and looked at her with his dumb expression. 

She gave a look of defence in her new appearance, which snapped Grimir out of his trance. The bronze almost looked gold in the sunlight, and she looked nothing short of the goddess she was. He bowed and apologised for his mistake. 

"You're forgiven, although I'd like to have my desk back." She said with perfect clarity. No gravel in her voice today. Whether she had a rough voice or not, he liked the sound of her voice. 

"Of course," He said barely holding back a laugh. "You have everything to you." 

"Good. Because I have much to do. And it feels like there is very little time to do it. Please excuse me," She said leaving the room. "Thank you, for you service. I wish to see you soon." She smiled once more, and left for her duties. 

_'So much like Rugil. So much like the sun.'_


	23. Returning to Earth

Since the destruction of the Bifrost, the other realms and races had taken advantage of the time given to them. Skirmishes were evolving into out-right invasion, assaults were becoming more violent, and the word that Asgard had become weak had spread like wildfire, among their enemies and their allies. 

So demonstrations of strength were required from the warriors of Asgard, and its leaders. As well as saving the victimised races. 

(Y/N) was one such leader who needed to prove herself, especially after her months on episode. Although right now, she wasn't doing so well. Bleeding herself; she carried one of her comrades to the tent, where Grinir waited. The wounds were closed easily enough, and (Y/n) was grateful that Grinir agreed to come along with her. Others joined her, including the five commanders she had assembled, days before the battle. 

Good thing too. It all started out a simply skirmish that they were sent to dispute, before everything went from bad to worse. The sky suddenly turned dark as the pirates brought their war ships, carrying with them One-Pilots. Small ships that dropped down bombs, while the war ships fired energy shots at the city. The walls city was built into the side of a mountain that circled the entire area. Architecturally beautiful, but strategically flawed. The citizens were surrounded by walls on all sides, and surrounded by enemies. The only evacuating point was past the enemy. 

So (Y/n) assembled her five into Air Squad, Evacuator Squad, Ground Squad and Air Attack squad. One led the smaller ships away from the city, while the other evacuated the people past the enemies as the Ground Squad crushed the enemies to dust, leaving the Air Attack squad to lead the war ships away and shoot them down. The ships were made of a cheap metal, with easily targeted canons. 

While the people ran one way, the enemy was lead the other way. The commanders all did their parts, with the fifth Squad helping (Y/n) and the Ground Squad crush the enemies. But the one thing that made it even better was the help of Grinir. He made healing more interesting, and did better than any of the palace healers ever could. 

(Y/n) found his companionship more valuable. 

Since the first day she left her room, and resumed her responsibilities, they'd become close. He was her most trusted ally, since the betrayal of her last friends - no matter how noble their cause - still left a bitter taste on her tongue. And her brother was elsewhere during these extensive campaigns, while her parents played their roles on Asgard. His company was welcome wherever she went, and he could fight a little too, anyone hoping to take down the healing camp was soon cut down. 

While the battle waged on, and the enemy troops were deceasing in number, (Y/n) allowed a brief worry over her brother to cross her mind. She hoped his task would be simpler, it should be. What cause would there be for Loki to refuse home? 

(Y/n) could remember the day when news of Loki's return had shook both Asgard and Earth. Heimdall, with his usual peeking skill, saw the chaos Loki left behind wherever he went. People were suffering, and there was talk of an item known as the Tesseract, spreading throughout the court. However, Odin kept his usual demeanour, and ordered the silence of his councillors, while keeping to himself for about two days, before returning with orders.

As chaos waged across the worlds, (Y/n) would remain close to fight back the enemy, until order ruled over the realms, and their surrounding universes, while Thor returned to Earth to bring back both Loki and the Tesseract. Odin had recently used much of his strength to send Thor down, something known as Dark Magic, something (Y/n)'s mother had refused to show Loki and (Y/n). 

Although, knowing Loki, he probably practised it in secret. 

Since using his Dark Energy, Odin had fallen into the Odin sleep to rest, until Thor needed to return home. So the source of magical power lay in the hands of (Y/n), and her mother. So, Grinir's company was well welcome among the chaos of her own life. Right now, he was the embodiment of stability for her, and she needed that. 

The last of the heavy cruiser ships were shot down, the ground alight with fire as the fields burned with an extraordinary amount of heat. (Y/n) in her final fit of strength, cut down as many enemies as she could within the short time of their surrender. Those who did not surrender were killed, those who did where arrested and taken back to Asgard. 

 

After hours of putting out the fires, counting the dead, naming the dead, setting up pyres for the dead enemies, and putting out the fires for the civilian homes, (Y/n) sat down beside Grinir as he cleaned himself up. Patient after patient, he didn't rest until they were sent home for better treatment, or to simply rest. 

"I'll have a special squad to clean up after the ships, and help rebuild the city. As a reminder of our generosity, not just our strength." (Y/n) said, polishing her sword's blade. 

"Heh. You know this isn't out of show, it's guilt for not trying hard enough. They are alive, and have their city intact enough to rebuild their own lives. Help them if you wish, but do not underestimate their strength to start again. You have done well." Grinir said patting (Y/n)'s back. 

"It can become very irritating, when you read right through me." (Y/n) smirked. 

"Hahaha. Oh, you look like you needed a laugh. And soon you'll be needing a friend." Grinir stated, (Y/n) said nothing as she looked out onto the field, as the people were returned to their homes, guarded by Asgard's soldiers, and the many men who died were taken to Asgard to have their funeral. Valhalla would welcome them with open arms. But that wasn't all that was on her mind. 

"You have something to say to him, yet you have nothing to say to the man he might have become." Grinir said, playing the pronoun game, she knew he was speaking of Loki. 

"Yes. He was my dear brother, and now he is something else. I never would have imagined Loki causing chaos across another realm for the sheer joy of doing it. Even Jotunheim had its purpose. He wanted to rid Asgard of its long-time enemy. He did it, for he believed he was doing the right thing. The ignorant, innocent part of him is gone."

"To remember the old Loki, you must know the new one. Otherwise, you'll remain in a frozen state of wonder, worry, and ignorance of your own." 

Grinir was never one to lose his words. "It isn't just Loki, I worry for Thor. I hope he is okay, I fear he is taking on the hardest task of all. This loss has wounded all of us, but perhaps more so him, than me. He blames himself for what Loki went through." 

"And do you?" He asked.

(Y/n) was silent for a while, thinking it over. How it wasn't her fault, she was Loki's willing ally, how everything that had happened was down to Loki, there was nothing she had done to cause it. Despite the feeling of regret filling her stomach with dread, she knew that this was Loki's fault, coupled with Thor's treatment of him, with the help of his friends. In fact, it was because of her distaste for Sif and the Warrior's Three, that she assembled a new group of individual commanders to follow her every order. No matter what they hoped to do for her brother, Thor, they still got him killed by going against Loki's orders. That was he main excuse to dislike them, no matter how much they could argue otherwise. 

"I know Loki is alive. And Thor is working hard to bring our brother home." 

***********

After all these years, after (Y/n)'s pain, he had every right to be angry. He had every right to want answers, to him back to Asgard, kicking and screaming, along with this Tesseract. Thor found the jet in which Loki had been held. Since his arrival to Earth through the Tesseract, Loki had caused havoc. People were used, interrogated, or even killed. Many were killed. But among the taken were Eric Selvik, one of Jane's friends. Thor hoped he was alright, but even so, he had to put his mission first. 

He landed on the jet, causing it to shake, lightning lighting the dark cloudy skies. The doors opened below, and Thor took this opportunity to land. Before him stood a metal man, coloured in gold and red. He strutted up to Thor, but Thor hit him back with Mjolnir, sending him flying into another man wearing bright blue clothing, with red and white stripes colouring his abdomen. 

Thor ripped Loki away from the chair restraints, and using Mjolnir, flew towards the ground before. It wasn't hard flying down, and throwing Loki to the ground. Loki landed with a grunt of pain. His look was different. He looked paler than usual, almost starved. His uniform of black, green and cold remained, although it resembled his home attire, than the armour he had fallen in. His coat was longer, he wore a shoulder plate, with leather straps attacked belt, one decorated with a metal plate. His hair was longer as well, more wild, yet still combed back. 

It felt as though the old Loki was still there, just hidden, buried down under this new Loki. Thor thanked the Norns (Y/n) was here to see this.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked, meaning to know where the blue Cube was, before more damage was caused. 

"I missed you, too." Loki mocked, still lying on his aching back. 

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor retorted. 

"Oh, you should thank me," Loki said struggling to get up. "With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here, to your precious Earth?"

Thor dropped Mjolnir and grabbed Loki by his collar, facing him, looking him the eyes, trying to find his lost brother. "I thought you dead." Thor said. 

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked with his bored tone. 

"We all did. Our father-" 

" _Your_ , father." Loki raised a finger as a point of fact. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" Loki asked, moving away, taking in his surroundings. They'd landed on a rocky area, overlooking a forest. It was hard to see how far it spanned in the dark, but the mountains could still be seen. 

Along with the Ravens flying by.  _'Hugin and Munin.'_ Thor thought as they flew in the distance. 

"Were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor asked, following Loki down the rocky slope. 

"I remember a show. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I, who was, and should, be king." Loki told his side of the story. Perhaps the fall had altered his memory. Or perhaps hatred had. 

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki." Thor warned him. But his warning fell on deaf ears as Loki laughed at him. The same laugh that once encouraged Thor to do so, was now bitter. 

"And you're doing a marvellous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, as why should I not?" 

"You think yourself above them?" 

"Well, yes." Loki said, as though it was obvious. 

"Then you miss the truth of ruling brother. The throne would suit you ill." Loki hit Thor on his metal chest plate, growling in the process. He made his way up the same rocky slop they'd slowly walked down. Hugin and Munin flew away from the scene, watching as Loki stood on the ledge of the rock. 

"I've seen worlds you've never know about. I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-" 

"Who should you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?" 

"I am a king!" Loki yelled. 

"Not here!" Thor said grabbing Loki by the shoulders of his leather coat. "You give the Tesseract, you give up this poisonous dream! You come home." Thor teared up, holding Loki's head, still trying to see the old Loki. For a moment, he could him. For a moment. He prayed all this stemmed from the Cube's influence, and none of it came from his heart. 

"I don't have it." Loki gave a smug smile. Thor lost his patience, and summoned Mjolnir to his hand. The metal rang as he flew across the rocky slop. "You need the Cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off, I know not where." Loki said. 

Thor pointed Mjolnir as him. "You listen well, brother, I-" 

Loki acted nonchalant as Thor was dragged across the rocky ledges, and thrown to the ground of the woodlands. He regained his footing to come face to face with the metal man. This time with a voice. 

"Do not touch me again." Thor said, looking at the metal suit, in the perfect form of a perfectly formed man. The helmet was gold at the face, with blue glowing, narrow eyes, and a slit mouth. The helmet rolled back to reveal a thirty - in human years - old looking man, with a black goatee beard. "Then don't take my stuff." He answered back, with a cocky voice. 

"You have no idea what you are dealing with." Thor warned him. 

"Uhh, Shakespeare in the park?" The metal men said, letting Thor smirk at his comments. "Doth mother know, you wear-eth her drapes?" He mocked. 

"This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice." Thor responded, trying to keep his calm. 

"He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then," He let his metal face slide down again "stay out of the way." And Thor almost let it go. "Tourist." He said under his breath, and Thor allowed his anger to slip through once again. The metal man flew back, as was expected. As Thor called for Mjolnir back, he looked to Loki, who was making himself comfortable on the rocky ledge, ready for the show. 

 The metal man, fired yellow blasts from his hands, sending Thor back. His back hit a tree, before Thor could regain his senses, the metal man kicked him further back. Thor rolled across the woodland ground, and regained his footing. He called for Mjolnir, calling for the lightning. His hammer glowed with power, he aimed and fired the lightning at the metal men. The sparks chipping his armour, and sending shocks to his inside systems. 

The metal man stood dazed for a while, before firing from his hands. The blast sent Thor back once more, before he felt himself being lifted from the ground and flying across the woodlands. He twisted and turned, balancing himself on the back of his enemy, tearing at his armour, while they flew into a mountain side, scraping more of the metal off. The man flew once more, trying to shake Thor off with the cluster of trees he flew through. Thor dropped Mjolnir as he landed on the ground, deciding to finish this the old fashioned way. 

Both the metal man and Thor took little notice as the tree they'd knocked over, crashed to the ground beside them. Thor swung his fists and the man, hitting him several times. The mechanical man tried to do the same, but only found his arms in Thor's firm grip. The armour crushed easily in his hands, inches away from breaking the human bones that lived within. The metal man struggled, but managed to fire an energy blast out of his right hands and right at Thor face. He hit Thor across the cheek, head butted him...then Thor returned the latter gesture. The metal man was blown back, before regaining himself, flying towards Thor to grab his red flowing cape, and throw him towards the fallen tree. 

Thor stood once more, hitting below this time, grabbing the man and swinging him over his head. The metal armour landed with a  _clank_ , Thor called for Mjolnir, the Uru metal ringing as it flew towards his hand. The hammer fell, the armour flew beneath Thor's feet, knocking him over. Thor mushed himself up in time to meet the powered blow across his face. 

Both men regained their standing positions, and readied to fight, before another odd object appeared before them, scraping along the metal man's arms, and Thor's chest plate. The red, white and blue shield landed in the hand of a man wearing similar colours. His clothing from close capped helmet, to garments was mostly blue, the red and white stripes in the middle. The man jumped down from the tree stump his stood on. Thor could see him more clearly, he wore a silver 'A' on his forehead, his gloves and boots were a medium red, and his attitude grated on Thor's nerves. 

"Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here." He said in a similar accent to the metal man's. 

"I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes." Thor growled. 

"Then prove it. Put that hammer down." 

"Yeah...no. Bad call. He loves his hammer-" Said the metal man for the last time, before Mjolnir sent him flying across the ground. 

"You want me to put the hammer down?!" Thor warned, jumping into the air, and aiming at the circled, red, white and blue shield. The sound that reverberated from it shook the air around them. Trees were blown back, dirt, bark, leaves, everything around them was blown away. Including them. Interestingly, the shield remained in tact. 

Thor stood once more. The metal man beside him did the same, and the flagged man. They looked around at the mess they'd made, destruction once again caused by Thor's attitude. Had he learned nothing from his first time on Earth? Loki might have escaped by now. 

"Are we done here?" Asked the flag man. They did not answer through words, but they did follow the flag man back the rocky outcrop, taking Loki them back to the flying jet. Despite being pleased that Loki hadn't escaped while they continued their mindless sparring, Thor couldn't shake the strange feeling that something was still wrong. 

 


	24. The Man In The Boat

Thor had learned a great deal since handing Loki over to earth custody; the human's names, their adjectives, more detailed reports of how Loki arrived on Earth, and what he'd done since then. Thor had spent a few hours, gathered around the main table aboard the Hellicarrrier, commanded by a man known as Nick Fury; a dark skinned man, with a shaved head and an eye patch covering his left eye. The similarity to Thor's father and Nick Fury allowed Thor to feel some comfort, as though his father was still wit him. The ship was also captained by a woman known as Maria Hill; brown hair, tied into a tight bun. Both wore uniforms suited to their purposes, and both uniforms wore the white bird symbol of S.H.I.E.L.D. On board the ship was the familiar face of Phil Coleson, with his close cropped brown hair and black suit and tie. 

While learning of Loki's arrival to Earth, Thor began to understand the connection between his brother and the Tesseract. While S.H.I.E.L.D. were studying it with the allied help of Dr Eric Selvig, Loki used its power from somewhere in the universe to create a portal, from his, he appeared. He killed many soldiers, and took one as a hostage/reluctant ally, using something known simply as 'Loki's Sceptre'. A golden spear, with a silver blade, in between the shaft and the blade was a blue gem. 

This reluctant ally was a solider of S.H.I.E.L.D. known as Clint Barton, and using his skills Loki managed to evade the watchful eye of his enemies. Until recently, when he appeared in a country known as Germany, city of Stuttgart, where he crashed a social party, killed its host, and terrorised its people. Some suspected he was doing this as a cover up, mostly Nick Fury. But in the end it didn't matter, Loki was apprehended, and placed in a glass cell. Specially designed for another, though Thor still didn't understand who. 

The main members of the team assigned to stop Loki and gather his weapons were a red haired woman known as Natasha Romanoff, two scientists - including the metal man - Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, and a soldier, Captain America, or his human name Steven Rogers. 

Neither could decide what to do, and all Thor saw in his stay were pointless banter, insults and distrust. Even Thor held some discomfort for these people. While Loki remained in his glass cell, perfectly suited to end him if he should try to escape, Thor stood around thinking about his next move. He could trust these people enough to help him, but despite their good intensions, he didn't trust them entirely. They all wanted to protect Earth, to capture the Tesseract and stop Loki's plans. But it was how they intended to do it. 

But the mention of Loki putting up a face to cover another worried him, and the mention of the Chitauri worried him. An alien race, made specifically for war, were waiting for his orders, and soon they would come. Destroy the world, and place Loki atop his throne. But for who? Who gave him this power? 

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Asked Dr Banner, after the scene of Loki being caged from the round table, at the centre of the control room. 

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Asked Steven Rogers, his blue helmet finally removed to show a full head of blond hair, cut neatly to show his chiselled features. His eyes were blue, to bring out his typical blond-hair-blue-eyed features he found common in his days of being worshipped as a god. 

"He has an army, called the Chituari. They're not of Asgard, nor any world Known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor said, relaxed to let a little information go. 

"An army from outer space." Rogers confirmed to himself. 

"He's building another portal, that's what he need Eric Selvig for." Banner added, the man standing awkwardly, as if afraid to touch anything. So far, he didn't appear to be dangerous to Thor, with his curly dark brown locks, glasses and purple shirt. He did hold a tired expression, though. But although Thor knew of Selvig's involvement a part of him still didn't believe it. 

"Selvig?" Thor question, perhaps it was another Selvig, perhaps Heimdall had seen it wrong. Mistaken the wrong man. 

"He's an astrophysicist." Answered Banner. 

"He's a friend." Said Thor, realising it was all true. 

"Loki has him under some kind of spell." Natasha said in her calming voice, out of all of them, she knew exactly how it felt to loose a friend. Loki had taken Clint Barton, apparently the two were close agents, often working as a twin pair for missions. 

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steven said, after some thought. 

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Mocked Banner lightly. 

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." Thor warned lightly. 

"He killed eighty people in three days." Natasha mentioned. 

"He is adopted..." Thor answered awkwardly. Just what had he been doing behind the eyes of S.H.I.E.L.D? 

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium.....what do we need Iridium for?" Asked Banner. 

"It's a stabilising agent. I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive. It means the portal won't collapse in on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feelings, Point Break." Tony said walking in, and tapping Thor's arm. "You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants. Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." He said looking around the control room, inspecting the computers being worked on by more soldiers of S.H.I.E.L.D. 

"That man is playing Galaga." He said, pointing to a young man, who kept his head down. "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." He inspected the four main touch screens that circled a platform, close to the glass window. "How does Fury even see these?" He said mimicking Fury's blind left eye. 

"He turns." Said Maria, keeping a fixed eye on him. 

"Hm. Sounds exhausting." He commented, turning back to the table, where the team members were gathered. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily." He continued. Stark himself was a rather average looking man in body figure, though shorter than Thor, his arrogance more than made up for it. His hair was combed so that it faced up towards the ceiling, his facial hair close cropped and brownish-black much like his hair. 

So Loki putting up a show to cover another was true, Thor gathered from the cryptic conversation. This Barton has gathered special materials for Loki's plans. 

"The only major component he still needs, is a power energy source of high-energy density. To kick start the cube." He finished. 

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Asked Maria Hill. 

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" He asked around the table. 

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Asked Steven. 

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin, just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Answered Banner. 

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling affect." Tony added. 

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve any heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." 

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony said, moving closer to Dr banner. Both seemed pleased to understand what the other was saying, while everyone else sat there in confusion. 

"Is that what just happened?" Asked Steven, the most confused. 

"It's good to meet your Doctor Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of how you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster." Tony added, leaving Bruce a little awkward. "Thanks." He said after a moment. 

 _'A monster?'_ Thought Thor,  _'What does he mean? Is that why he acts so awkward?'_

"Dr Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him?" Spoke Nick Fury, his steady voice reaching all of them. 

"I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steven said, confusing Thor even more. Who is Hydra? 

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Nick Fury said. 

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Said Thor, at the pinnacle of his confusion. 

"I understand." Said Steven, seizing the opportunity. "I understood that reference..." 

 

It was going to be a hard task to work with these people. They didn't even trust each other; and one of their own was being manipulated by the other side, who knows what kind of information he is using against them. But Thor kept faith that something would come around. He was protecting this realm for a reason. 

 

*************

 To tell the truth, (Y/n) hasn't really moved on from Loki. Despite the two years of recovery, and the company of Grimir, her thoughts still wandered over to him. She often asked the question to herself, about why Odin hadn't allowed her to retrieve Loki, instead of Thor. They had been closer. Perhaps Loki would feel less inclined to hurt her, for the simple reason that she was a woman.  

Perhaps that was stretching it. After all, according to Heimdall and Odin, Loki had changed beyond help. Thor's only options - and orders - were to bring him home, and lock him away. Even now (Y/n)'s mother, Frigga, was convincing Odin to have mercy on Loki. 

How could her own father condemn his own son - her brother - to such a punishment. No, punishments last long enough to teach the accuser a lesson. This was an execution, designed to allow the Allfather to get his own back. 

Grimir would argue that any kings would allow executions, when the accuser went against the kings orders; it wasn't just her father. Her emotions were clouding her judgement, and she needed to see more clearly. Look past the king and see the father. 

So she did just that. Except she switched the person and the purpose. She decided to look past the brother and see Loki. 

With careful meditation, and hours of practice, (Y/n) had gained the ability to "Allsee" as she called it. With this skill, she could hear and see everything, much like Odin could when in the Odinsleep, however she could do it while conscious. She sat on her bed, and eased her mind into it. She searched through the stars for Midgard, she searched through the skies for the city Loki had been in. Following his trail and his presence as it became stronger She finally found him in the sky, aboard a flying metal fortress, inside a glass cage. 

The cage was circular, the glass window six feet high and twelve feet across held together by thick metal plating. The cage itself was held up by the same metal, although these holders, with their metal claws, gripped the cage tightly. Below lay a black floor, the arrangement of the floor plating showed it could open up, revealing a circular gap large enough for the cage to fall through. Was Loki so dangerous he needed a cage like this? 

Loki himself was seated on a white bench on the far end of the cage, the only thing inside the cage. He looked different, and yet the same. The two years away had allowed his hair to grow to shoulder length, his clothing was similar to his usual home attire, but different. In that his coat was longer, armour plating on his forearms, on a belt across his shoulder and waist, and wrists were a new addition. And his facial features...

He looked so tired, so exhausted. He looked as though he hadn't even slept for those two years away from her. Anger suddenly surged through (Y/n) as she found herself about ready to break him for leaving her behind. How could he have left her alone with no else? How could he not trust her enough to help him? How could he be so selfish after everything she'd done for him? 

She allowed her vision to go through the glass, and simply looked at him. He was staring at the floor, minding his own business in his solitary confinement. And suddenly he looked up, and looked around the room. Could he sense her? This would be a first. 

(Y/n)?" He said quietly, still looking confused, and yet sure of himself that someone else was with him. 

Looking at his face, his tired, pained, confused face dissolved all her anger immediately. She couldn't hurt him. Breaking him was certainly out of the question. Even if he hurt her a thousand times, she could ever return the favour. She wasn't that kind of person. At best she would ignore him. Suddenly the memories of their childhood fogged her clear vision. She couldn't see past the brother anymore, she couldn't see Loki. It seemed that he would always be her brother, no matter how hard she looked. And reality kicked in. 

He didn't want to be seen as a brother, or a son. He wanted to be seen as Loki. But, Loki confused that himself with a king. As though both were one and the same. 

And if (Y/n) couldn't see past that, then there wasn't much help she could give him. 

 

 ****************

Thor was tired, tired of going through the endless memories of him and Loki, and (Y/n) as children. Tired of being reminded what Loki was, and tired of remembering the warning Fury had given him. Fury left Thor saying that Loki was the only man who wanted to be in the metaphorical boat. 

Even when Loki was a young child, he was always a handful. Now a fully grown man, with power at his disposal and hate in his heart. If he wanted he could spread his entire hand across the universe, and wipe out all life, if he wanted. 

Thor was called into a studying room with Romanoff, by Fury, to meet with Stark and Banner.

The room was white, and filled with grey technology, and white desks. Some computer screens hovered over the desks, while others were attacked by metal holdings. As was the Sceptre, held by metal supporters, atop the largest white desk, standing in front of a large window. The room was at the back of the Hellicarrier, so the sky and the rear of the sip could be seen on either side. A very large difference from the larger room he was in before. 

Rogers was already inside, speaking about how S.H.I.E.L.D. intended to use the Cube to create weapons for Earth. This brought all of Thor's attention to Fury. Unfortunately, everyone in the room had something to say, chiming in, biting back, interrupting other's defences and explanations. Leaving Thor frustrated and confused, and everyone bite at each other. 

At first Thor was merely confused and worried at the same time. Resting on a table beside Rogers was a tick silver gun, large and clunky, it made for a very poor weapon in appearance. "I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed." Said Rogers, with a stern look upon his face, as Fury met his gaze. 

"We gathered everything related to the Tesseract. That does not mean we're building-" Said Fury. 

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?" Said Stark, turning the computer screen over to the group. 

"Did you know about this"? Asked Banner, sat behind the desk, keeping track of the activities the Sceptre was giving off. 

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Asked Natasha, as she slowly stepped forward. 

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." Said Bruce. 

"You didn't come because I bat my eyelashes at you." Natasha said, stepping forward again. 

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I want to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract for weapons of mass destruction?" Said Bruce holding the screen with one hand, and pointing at the proof with another. The screen showing the images of the power going through a new form of gun. 

"Because of him." Said Fury, pointing his finger at Thor. 

"Me?" Asked Thor confused. 

"Last year, earth had a visitor from another planet with a grudge match that levelled a small town. That taught us that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." Fury explained. 

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Defended Thor. 

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled." Said Fury growing tired of his argument. 

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Asked Rogers. 

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war." 

"Higher form?" Questioned Rogers. 

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." 

"A nuclear deterrent. Because always calms everything right down." Intervened Stark. 

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury bit back. 

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep-" Began Rogers. 

"Wait, wait. Hold on. How is this about me?" Asked Stark, hiding his confusion behind his usual cocky façade. 

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Said Rogers, the two men stepping closer to one another. To Thor this showed all he needed to see. How could they defend their realm, when they could not defend themselves against each other. They should not have to defend themselves in the first place, and yet, here they are, growing more irritated, and biting back at one another. 

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor finally spoke out. 

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Asked Fury, with a rather cocky tone. 

"You treat your companion with such mistrust." 

"Mistrust? S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats." Interjected Romanoff, finally speaking up, after taking a back seat to the argument.

"And Captain America's on threat watch?" Asked Banner, looking confused.

"We all are." Replied Romanoff.

"Wait, you're on that last? Are you above or below angry bees?" Questioned Stark to Rogers.

"Stark, I swear to God, if you make one more wisecrack-"

"Threat! Verbal threat. I feel threatened."

"Show some respect." 

"Respect what?" Stark asked. 

"You speak of control yet you court chaos." Thor said loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"That his M.O. isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, we're a chemical mixture that causes chaos. We're a time bomb." Said Banner, moving closer to the table where Loki's Sceptre rested in its silver supports, the gem glowing slightly. 

"You need to step away." Fury said. 

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Asked Stark placing his hand on Roger's shoulder. 

"You know damn well why! Back off." Rogers replied, smacking his hand off. 

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." 

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armour. Take that off and what are you?" 

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." 

"I know guys with none of that, worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on the wire, and let the other guy crawl over you." Rogers said, standing close to Stark. 

"I think I would just cut the wire."

Rogers gave a smirk. "Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero." 

"A hero? Like you?" Asked Stark. "You're a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." 

"Put on the suit, lets go a few rounds." Rogers suggested, the room growing more tense. For Thor, though, it was all child's play. 

"Your people are so petty. And tiny." Thor said after a light chuckle. What had he come down here for? It really was amusing. 

"Yeah, this is a team..." Whispered Banner. 

"Miss Romanoff, would you escort Dr Banner to his-" 

"Where? You rented my room." Banner indicated to the room where Loki was held. 

"The cell was just in case-" 

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't, I know. I tried. I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth. And the other guy spat it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me here back into this freak show, and put everyone's lives at risk. You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?" Banner asked as he gently ran his hand over the Sceptre, to then holding it firmly in his hand. 

"Dr Banner, put down the Sceptre." Said Rogers firmly, while everyone readied themselves for a fight. Banner himself seemed surprised to be holding the Sceptre. Then the screens went off, and a beeping sound occurred behind Thor. Dr Banner placed the Sceptre down, and went to the other side of the room to check on a screen. "Sorry, Kids, you don't get to see my party trick, after all." He said trying to calm himself down. 

"Got it." Said Stark out of nowhere. Everyone in the room settled down a little, Romanoff and Fury settled their trigger hands, and let go of their guns, placing the leather caps of their gun pockets over the notch on the guns.  

"You located the Tesseract?" Asked Thor. 

"I could get there fastest." Commented Stark. 

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it." 

"You're not going alone." Said Rogers, placing his hand on Stark's shoulder. 

"You're gonna stop me?" Stark asked, smacking his hand off of him. 

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Rogers asked for the challenge again. 

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Threatened Stark, both men ready to beat each other with their own fits, right then inside the room. 

"Put on the suit." Challenged Rogers, the usual calm Captain losing his patience. 

"Oh my god..." Said Banner, taking his glasses off as he looked at the screen. 

And suddenly the room exploded and the ground beneath them caved in, and the grouped was separated in a haze of smoke. 

 

 

 


	25. Falling Man

At first Thor assumed the ground had fallen through. With everyone separated, smoke covering his vision and Thor's back hurting, he could only assume so. However, when the smoke cleared, he soon realised that he had only been blown back. Everyone, save for two, were in the room, with a few extra S.H.I.E.L.D. arriving to ask if anyone needed help. From the window it was clear that one the huge propellers used to keep the floating, grey fortress was on fire, and failing to spin. The fortress began to tilt slightly as Thor regained his footing. 

"Put on the suit." Said Rogers and he and Stark ran for one of the two doors, placed either had of the room. Everyone followed Fury's commands as he regained his thoughts, shouting orders and calling for Romanoff and Banner to reply to his calls. 

All the propellers were large circles made of thick metal plating, with the metal spinners encased inside. The ship had four propellers altogether, one on either corner of the ship. On the surface of the ship was a runway for smaller jets and planes, and Thor swore he could hear the scraping of the jets and planes as they slid of the learning side of the ship. Thor could also hear the breathless voice of Romanoff through the communications Fury held. 

She was okay. 

Good. Thor only needed to focus on keeping Loki secure, while everyone else worked on fixing the ship. Keeping it level, and preventing it from falling. Fury went ahead to the control centre, to lend his leading skills, while Rogers and Stark worked on fixing the propellers, as Thor could see from the window, now open, with its glass spread all over the floor. The agents around him were putting the fires out, rescuing injured agents and running around to support one another. 

Thor decided he needed to see Loki. Keep him from escaping, and suddenly his plan was realised. He wanted to be caught, Fury was right. This was all a trick, used to manipulated them and send them to do his bidding, keep the attention on him while his allies worked their own magic behind their backs. 

Thor made for his left exist, running as fast he could. Before a loud roar echoed throughout the ship, causing everyone and anyone in the hall - including Thor - to stop and listen in a mixture of horror, dread and wonderment. 

_'Was this what Banner was speaking of when he mentioned, 'The Other Guy?'_

Following instinct, Thor followed the sound of the roar, and found himself back in the white room - now grey, with the dust, charcoal, and materials everywhere. Small fire consuming the computer screens, and smoke filling in the hallway across from him. Thor jumped down into the large gap where Romanoff and Banner had fallen through. Debris had fallen through as well, and pieces of Banners' purple shirt wee scattered on the hard marble floor. The area was grey, and too dark to clearly see. Some of the built-in lights were flickering or destroyed. Thor could see the gas container, much wider and taller than him was dented. So dented its side was completely pushed in. 

What was down here with him? With Romanoff? 

Thor followed the noise, first it sounded like some large giant screaming and smashing its way through the ship, then it suddenly when eerily quiet. Thor kept his movements quiet and slowed his breathing. He kept his hearing sharp and his eyes sharper through the lower parts of the ship. Anything could jump out here. He found himself in a room full of pipes, twisting and winding through the darkness, together or singular, they went their own way and same way. 

Some were smashed, some crushed, and above him was a metal platform, with see-through panels, and railing. He followed the path, and hoped Romanoff had followed it too as her only way of escaping whatever else was down here. The route continued for some way, and often times, Thor had to go around, losing the route above him as the pipe wound themselves in his way. 

His thoughts continued to drift between Loki and his escape and this creature that was down here. Something was wrong with Banner and Romanoff would suffer for it, unless Thor did something about it. Loki would have to wait, a life was on the line. 

But if Loki escaped more lives would be on the line? Should he risk it? Or make a harsh sacrifice for his world? This same world he vowed to protect? 

Suddenly a loud roar came from close by. Thor could not see from his point of view, with all the grey and white pipes in his way; but he could tell something large was in pursuit of its prey. Thor followed the sound as a gun shot went off, followed by a growl of frustration, and gas hissed out of its break in the pipes. He followed the angry sound of the beast hidden down here as it chased after something. At this point Thor knew it was Romanoff, and he could assume it was Banner in his second form; the one known as "The Other Guy." 

Thor ran as fast as he could, forgetting all previous thought of his brother. Ducking and dodging his way through the darkness, jumping over pipes, sliding underneath, once or twice pushing some aside with his almighty force. 

When he finally found light again, it was in the form of a hallway. Metal frames once held the glass in place, separating the hallway from the electronic devices on either side. Once... 

Now however, the floor was littered with what used to stand. Glass and metal frames, along with the damaged electronic metal boxes that sparked in the beast's wake. Ahead of the hallway, at the end of it all, stood the beast. "The Other Guy". He was ready to hit something - someone. Thor used all his strength to lunge at the beast, sending them both through the wall and onto a hard concrete ground, the large room filled with supplies of weaponry and canisters. Those few still inside the room quickly left upon seeing the two titans. 

These metal walls and hard floor would do little to hold such a beast. Thor stood up, upon getting a closer inspection of what was once Bruce Banner. 

Thor stood up....

The creature stood five feet taller than Thor himself, all muscle, half naked save for the large trousers, with the short black hair drenched in sweat, and covered in a bright green colouring. Thor saw only rage in its large eyes, its normal, human-looking teeth bared for all to see. It roared and growled for Thor to attack. The Hulking creature swung at Thor, with Thor ducking and striking him square across the jaw. The creature staggered in a circle, missing its strike for Thor, before slamming its thick arm down on Thor. 

It took all of Thor's strength - well not quite all - and both arms to hold the arm - that was as thick as a tree - up. "We are not your enemies, Banner. Try to think!" Thor struggled to speak, with the effort of his strength showing in his voice as he held off the arm. The creature/Bruce lifted its arm, with Thor still hanging on, and used the other to punch Thor far away. Thor flew back into the metal craters, knocking all sorts of things over. 

Thor rolled over, resting on one knee, before examining the blood running from his nose. The smirk that went across Thor's face was one long lost, since Loki's apparent "death". Thor stretched out his arm, waiting for the creature to appear. He could hear the thudding of its footsteps behind him, as he ran towards the direction Thor had flew in. It was getting closer....

As the creature appeared behind Thor, Mjolnir flew into Thor's hand a second earlier before the creature could strike him. Thor turned and smacked the creature across the jaw with the thick metal hammer. 

Thor struck him again with the hammer, letting it drop this time. The creature fell with it, holding the handle of the hammer. The creature stood, trying with all its might to lift Mjolnir. But Mjolnir would decided if the creature was worthy enough to lift it. Thor knew that all too well. 

The creature noticed Thor kick it across the face, taking the hammer into his hand before climbing onto its back and holding the creature's throat with his head lock. The creature did its best to shake Thor off, but his strength won out. Finally the hulking creature had had enough, and jumped into the air, landing on its back. The impact took all the air from Thor's lungs, leaving him temporarily dazed. He state was enough for the creature. 

Thor was sent flying all across the hall, knocking, smashing, crushing and destroying all sorts of supplies within the room. The creature and Thor stood once more, taking and giving blows, until finally Thor found himself and the creature flying through the roof, back into the previous room where all the commotion had started. 

Thor had time to register the creature pull him from the floor and throw him about. Smashing the walls with Thor's body, and throwing him down on the floor. Thor looked for Mjolnir, hoping to gain enough time to call for it, without the creature batting it away. 

They fought once more, with nothing but their fists, all the while Thor waited for a chance. 

Then suddenly, bullets shot through the broken window. The bullets going through the skeleton frame, where once glass had been held. Thor stood in front of the creature, and so all the fire fell to the creature's back. Thor did duck however, when the creature turned its attention to the plane, hovering a little too close for comfort. Thor ducked and jumped towards better cover, oddly enough, getting closer to Mjolnir - not that Thor would need it anymore. 

Then suddenly, silence within the room. The creature had jumped out of the window towards the jet. The jet trying to vain to fly away, or shake the creature off. Thor could only see so much, before the jet flew out of sight. Thor did hear the explosion of the jet, and the roar of the creature, before finally, there was reasonable silence. 

_'Loki.'_

 

With Thor's new objective in mind, he raced back to the path he was to originally take. Going past agents, and room, working his way through the endless corridors, rooms and routes. Thor eventually found his target, and appeared in the doorway to the room Loki was housed in. Thor, to his horror, saw Loki casually walk out of the cell, the glass door sliding to one side. 

Thor ran forwards, lunging at the ready figure of Loki, right into his cell. The solid looking figure of Loki faded away in a green glow.Thor landed on the cell floor standing up in time to see the cell door and the real figure of Loki standing behind it. "Are you ever not going to fall for that?" He asked, genuinely wondering about Thor's stupidity. Behind Loki stood a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, muscular underneath the black and strapped attire, with short brown hair and a dead look in his eyes. One of Loki's pawns; standing beside a touch-screen computer pad, built onto the rail on the far side of the room. Loki continued to look at Thor, in his current predicament. 

The agent moved to the other exit of the room, standing guard, but keeping his eyes on Thor. Meanwhile Loki walked towards the computer pad. 

"The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?" Loki said, looking interested in a certain red button. Just before he could press it though, both Gods became obviously aware of another presence, as the agent was knocked down, slamming onto the floor with a grunt and a  _clank_. Behind him stood the agent known as Phil Coleson, standing in his usual agent attire, with a large metal gun in his hands. He aimed the gun at Loki. 

"Move away please." He said, and Loki surprisingly did so, with his hands raised. "You like this?" Coleson asked, "We started working on the prototype, after you sent the Destroyer down. Even I don't know what it does." Coleson said, edging his way closer, the gun glowing a familiar Destroyer orange as Coleson activated it. "Do you want to find out?" He asked, just before Loki stabbed him with the Sceptre. 

"NO!" Thor cried, pressing himself up against the glass in a futile attempt to help him. 

Coleson fell to the ground, leaning against the far side wall, the gun still in his lap. The illusion beside the computer screen disappeared. Loki walked towards the pad, indicating to the blood on the Sceptres spear, almost disappointed in its current state. Loki flipped a switch, activating the floor below Thor's cage to open wide enough for it to fall through. Loki's smirk disturbed him. Even now as Loki flipped the glass covering of the red button, Thor still hoped he wouldn't do it. And even Loki contemplated the same thing, as he hesitated for a moment, before pressing the red button. 

 

****************

What was most difficult was the balancing. As the cage spun in the air, Thor spun with it. Thankfully, Mjolnir was still with him, even after briefly loosing it in the fight with Bruce. As Thor continued to fly around the cage, a sudden smash of glass caught his attention. He tracked the window with the crack in his dizzying state, landing on his stomach first, and swinging his hammer a little too late, before he was sent flying back. The cuts and bruises, the aching muscles all served to make the task harder, and his mind went around in circles. 

Thor finally caught his footing on the other side of the glass, before jumping forward, Mjolnir in hand at the cracked glass. Flying straight through it, before the cage hit the ground with an earth shaking  _boom_. 

Thro tumbled, and rolled across the grass and dirt. Once again, losing his hammer. Once fully landed, Thor allowed himself to rest. His head was spinning, he felt sick and tired. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. The memory of Loki pressing the button, of actually pressing the button to end his life, was something Thor never hoped to see. 

What if (Y/n) had been here? Would Loki have done the same? So this was the reason Odin told Thor to go, not (Y/n). Suddenly it was all becoming clear. 

With what regained strength he had left, Thor stood up and went in search for Mjolnir. Eventually she was found, after a long search. Although it wasn't that hard, all Thor had to do was follow the renovated ground, dirt trails large enough for a man in the middle of a lush green field. She wasn't too hard to spot. Although, Thor did feel different when confronted with his hammer. 

As the though the magic had failed, and his Godly powers were once again drained. 

For a second time, Thor found himself unworthy. 


	26. Brother's In Arms

It was tiring at first. Too hard to open her eyes, (Y/n) simply laid there. Listening carefully to Grimir's words. Slowly her pulse came under control and the dreaded feeling in her stomach dissipated. And eventually she found the strength to open her eyes. Everything was bright, yet the sun was going down, and the curtains were drawn. Grimir held (Y/n)'s hand tenderly in his hands, soothing her.

"Are you alright? You passed out once I woke you up." He said calmly, concern and confusion still the main features of his face.

"I'm...alright. I just feel a little strange...Like my mind is returning to my body." (Y/n) said steadily.

"As expected when you astro-travel. You have your father's skill. What did you see?" Grimir asked calmly, never once letting go of her hand. 

"I....was on a ship....It was grey and....I saw...Loki." For a moment (Y/n) considered leaving the Loki part of the story out, but decided that Grimir deserved to know. He was, after all, her confidant. "He acted like he saw me..." 

"Perhaps he did. Some people are sensitive to changes in the air, or the very atmosphere they live under." Grimir continued to hold (Y/n)'s hand, even when a moment of silence passed between them. After a few moments, (Y/n) took her hand away from Grimir's, and sat up on her bed. Everything was the same, except for the change in time of day. (Y/n) filtered through her thoughts, thinking of what needed to be done next. She had reported the mission to her father, seen her mother, seen to the meetings with her main commanders, and had gone through the reports done by soldiers and citizens alike after the battle. 

Nothing remained to be done, except so up for the feast. And (Y/n) did not feeling like appearing. She wanted to rest, despite having technically rested anyway. And for quite some time, judging by the setting sun. (Y/n) let out a sigh, and readied herself for one more bout of duty, before finally finding peace by herself. 

"Do you wish for me to announce your absence at the feast?" Grimir asked, looking just as tired now that the confusion and concern had left his face. 

"No. I will go. I just need a minute. I'll join you later. Right now...I need to bathe. Why don't you rest, you look tired. I imagine you've been worried for hours." 

"Only four hours. I've waited longer." Grimir's purple eyes were heavy with sleep, bags were appearing under them. His black hair now looked greasy, despite being tied back. Grimir had decided to grow his hair out, and tied it up into a small bun at the back of his head. And (Y/n) was sure he'd lost some small margin of muscle. Stress could do that to a person. 

"I insist that you rest, and recover your strength. You had a large number of patients today. And you will have many more, so rest." (Y/n) said sternly. 

"As my Princess commands. However, the King or Queen may wish to see me, and I can not disobey their commands." Grimir said standing up, and straightening his clothes. He bowed before leaving (Y/n) to her thoughts. Something she hated these days. Ever since proof of Loki's continued existence in the world of the living, Loki had plagued her mind more often than not. When thinking of Loki, she lost her apatite. And losing ones apatite was the last thing one needed for a feast. 

(Y/n) undressed and bathed, refusing to allow any servants to help her. She didn't need help. Not from them, at least. Grimir was an exception though. While he could be an irritation, by going against her orders, he did so for her sake. And often times, he's disobedience paid off. Though (Y/n) knew full well, that she couldn't allow it to continue. As taught by Loki himself, no one below royalty should believe they have the upper hand. 

(Y/n) found herself wondering where he'd learned that. 

 

************* 

(Y/n) was dressed in her more formal of clothing, a combination of both military and feminine attire. Suited for her role as a leader in the battles, and as a rightful heir to the Asgardian throne. The last thing she wanted was the throne. Even now, after months and months of thinking to herself, going at it at every angle, and wondering; she still couldn't understand why Loki fought for it so much. 

She was checking her hair just before she said to herself: "I hope Thor isn't injured from the fall." 

 

************* 

Even at the feast, after welcoming and thanking her guest, (Y/n) found herself confused by her earlier sentence. What fall was she talking about? Was it possible she had forgotten some of her vision? And if so, why? What fall? Was Thor alright? 

(Y/n) allowed these worried thoughts to slip through her mind every now and then, allowing from brief respite from the tedious routine of welcoming her guests. She needed to keep it up a while longer, more were arriving. And this was the time for to please her mother and father. To prove to them that she was alright. 

And to Grimir.  

He'd entered the Feasting Hall a few minutes ago, and stood against the wall, keeping watch over (Y/n) as she did her job. He posture against the wall; arms crossed, one ankle crossed over the other, his eyes peering and cautious made him look similar to Loki. (Y/n) had to look away from him, before he finally took on the appearance of Loki. But which one? The old Loki? Or this new, sickly-looking Loki? 

What had happened to him? Was that really him? He looked so much older, had he been in pain? What stress could have caused him to look like so? Where was he staying? Why wasn't he home? These questions would have to wait for another day, right now she had work to do.  

After several minutes of greetings and more arrangements of work ahead, (Y/n) found herself some peace and quite closer to the balcony of the Feasting Hall. The cool night air embraced her like Loki used to. So cold, yet welcoming. No one could replace that feeling. No matter how hard (Y/n) tried, she would never forget those moments. And sooner of later, she would have to face the shadow of those moments. 

Soon enough, Grimir found himself standing beside her once more. 

"Getting your rest now?" (Y/n) asked, not forgetting the orders she gave him earlier. 

"Are you?" Grimir shot back. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, and leaned against the golden pillar. Looking out towards the city, the night sky looming over it, the fires and lights of the city glowing like stars, mimicking the realms and suns above them. Like a mirror, reflecting what's in front of it, with nothing behind it. 

 

 _'Sounds familiar..'_ (Y/n) thought miserably. 

"You're worried about Loki. Of course. He was your brother and closest friend." Grimir observed, cautiously. Despite their relationship a friends, he still held an air of fear about him. Well, perhaps not fear, but he was careful around her. Treating her like a patient, careful not to set her off. Considerate on his part, annoying on (Y/n)'s part. While she understood; the wish for his genuine comfort as a friend and not a Healer still lingered in her mind. 

"What happens if he comes back? What am I to do?" Asked (Y/n), not expecting a comforting answer. 

"Well, it will depend on what your Father decides. However, what you decide is up to you. Whatever the outcome, you will do what you must." Grimir looked out across the city, in a certain light he looked similar to Loki. He had washed and changed; his shoulder length hair had been tied back once again, but this time in a plait; his tanned skin had darkened due to the amount of sun he'd been receiving on the battlefields, and his purple eyes were covered by the dim light of the Feasting Hall, hiding the colour of his eyes and showing only a small glint. 

It was just the light, (Y/n) had to remind herself. 

"So what did Odin have to say?" (Y/n) asked, taking her attention off of Grimir for a short while. 

"He commended me on my work on the battlefields, and encouraged me to continue said work." Grimir sighed, straightening himself up. "Queen Frigga, asked me to keep taking helping you. Although, I am not so certain she wanted me to repeat that." (Y/n) could see Grimir staring at her from the corner of her eye. Strangely, though it seemed, (Y/n) didn't find herself uncomfortable. For whatever reason, his scrutiny didn't feel so pressuring. 

"Why don't you speak to your Mother? She has the answers to what's happening with the prince's return. Perhaps it will put your mind at ease to understand." 

"Someone once told me: Understanding it a double-edged sword." (Y/n) whispered to Grimir. She looked up at him, his tall figure perhaps a few inches higher than Loki. She could see the understanding in his eyes that nothing was going to help recover her mood. The only way she could feel better about the situation was through distraction. These days, that meant Warring. 

"I understand. Do what you must, and what you will. But before I go, may I ask my Princess for a dance?" He said bowing before (Y/n), one hand behind his back, the other outstretched. (Y/n) thought to decline the offer, on account of her current mood, but upon seeing Grimir give genuine interest on spending time with (Y/n) as a friend and not a patient, she decided to take the offer while it was within reach. 

"In these next few days I'll be gone, going over more strategies. I want you to stay here, and train some new students in Healing. I can't stretch out my Healers, I need a large group. I'll take the meetings with the commanders abroad." (Y/n) informed Grimir, careful not to distract herself from the delicate movements of the dance routine. Everyone on the dance floor parted to allow (Y/n) and Grimir more space, such was their expected attitude. 

"I understand. Though I hope I will not be needed, once the commanders have stopped tearing each other apart." Grimir smirked. 

"If they did that, I'd send for a cleaner, not a Healer." (Y/n) found herself smirking out of genuine amusement for the first time all night. 

"Who would replace them?" 

"Some one else. My father has many men in his garrison lined up to take their Captain's place, or their Commander's place. I'll just need to inspect and interview these men, to see if they are suitable for their line of work. Far too often, competent men are pushed aside for their incompetent piers. I hope you will not make the same mistake with your students. And remind Eir to have the same state of mind." 

"I look at everyone's potential from every angle. And I have full trust in Eir. She is your family's most trusted Healer. And a Goddess in her own right. Don't worry, let my students and I worry about the teachings, you worry about what is within your power." 

"I understand all that perfectly well, but it was you who cured me, not Eir." 

"Did I? I only kept your physical state in condition, your mental state was all on your own. And even now, I see your scars. You turn pale at the thought of your brothers returning. What am I doing, except talking your ear off, dancing, while you worry." Grimir looked concerned once more, and a little disappointed in himself. 

"Your company is what I need." (Y/n) said. She stopped her movements on the dance floor, and placed her hand firmly on his right shoulder. "Your company as my friend, not my Healer." (Y/n) looked for clarity in his eyes, a small smile showed itself when she found it. 

 

 **************

Every morning when Thor awoke, he would sit and star at Mjolnir. Wondering whether or not he was still worthy enough to lift it. Sometimes he would even delay the moment. The moment before all was answered. He had even considered not lifting it for just one day. Just one day wouldn't hurt. But he couldn't. It would only reveal his insecurities to his most trusted friends, the ones that looked up to him in their time of hope and need. 

Thor would rather face a thousand battles than see the look of failure in their eyes, their shattered hopes. 

Thor could only imagine the look on Phil's face, the look of disappointment and failure in enacting his revenge. He'd not only allowed the Hulk to be blown out of the sky, he'd also allowed Loki to escape. He'd failed, and Mjolnir knew. And somewhere, somehow, Phil, Son of Cole knew it too. 

Was his father watching? If so, what would be his words of wisdom? What would (Y/n) think of seeing two brothers disgraced? What would his mother think? She'd always been closer Loki in their childhood. 

Was Thor's time up? Was he ready to give up and send for another? Perhaps (Y/n) could do a better job. Though, perhaps not. While Thor loved his sister dearly, he knew her one flaw was Loki. If he asked her to join him and destroy all of Midgard, there was a chance she would do it. He couldn't take that chance, and neither could his father. That was why he was sent down here. That was why Phil was willing to help Thor, because he knew he could do it. 

Perhaps one more day with Mjolnir wouldn't hurt. One final battle for Phil. For everyone.  

Thor reached down, grabbed the silver hammer by the hilt, and felt the strength of the Uru metal lift into the air. Lightning shot down towards him, spreading around him, summoning his armour to wrap itself around his arms, his red cape falling to his ankles, the strength of Thor returning to him. 

As the skies grew dark and the thunder roared, vibrating through the ground, Thor whispered to Mjolnir to find his lost brother Loki. With his regained strength, and new-found determination Thor swung his hammer into the air, flying through the skies of Midgard toward his final battle. 

*************** 

Thor saw the blue beam of light shoot into the sky, opening up a portal, allowing small creatures to pour out. The light came from the top of Stark Tower. Several hundred feet tall, with the name STARK splayed across the front. A small platform suited for a plane landing was overlooked by a small platform, almost like a balcony. It seemed to be made entirely of glass as the chaos below reflected onto the tower's lower floors. 

He could see the reason for this from miles away. Or sense him. After growing up with Loki for so long, One learned when trouble was in One's presence. Loki stood in a new suit of armour; his green cape a shade lighter, his helmet less polished with decorative patterns along the bottom edge, his horns longer and more curved. His suit was similar to the one he wore earlier - when he dropped Thor from the Hellicarrier; mostly leather, with thin golden plates decorating the side of his chest. And most importantly of all: the long golden Sceptre in hand, with silver blades adored with the mysterious blue gem. 

Thor found Loki atop Stark tower, looking down onto the city, as the Chitauri continued to pour out. On closer inspection, Thor could see a broken window on Stark tower. Had Tony arrived earlier? Where was he? Was he safe? On the highest point of Stark Tower, Thor could see some odd metal, circular contraption, holding the Tesseract within its centre. Was there a way to destroy it? Thor wasted no time in trying. 

He landed beside the odd looking thing, but was distracted by the unconscious body of Eric Selvig. 

"Selvig?!" Thor called to him, kneeling down and checking his scar across his forehead. He would be fine, if kept safe on this roof. Thor pulled him to a safer position, and sighed in relief. _'_ _He_ _should be alright. Now for the Tesseract.'_   The metal surrounding the Tesseract continued to spin, creating a _thumming_ noise. Thor readied his hammer, and struck the machine. A force field hummed and sent the same strength back towards Thor, knocking him against a roof vent. Thor staggered to his feet. 

What if the Tesseract couldn't be destroyed?

Thor pushed the worries aside, and landed beside the balcony. Looking up at his brother, Thor still hoped to see his brother there. If he was, that Loki inside of this imposter was the only chance of stopping this war. 

"Loki. Turn off the Tesseract, or I'll destroy it!" Thor threatened, pointing Mjolnir towards the top roof where the Tesseract continued to hold the portal steady. The Chitauri continued to fly from the sky, wreaking havoc down onto the city.

"You can't stop it." Loki answered in a gruff voice, pointing the Sceptre towards Thor. "There is only the War." 

"Then so be it." 

Loki jumped down, screaming his heart out. He struck at Thor, missed, struck again, missed. Loki turned around and angled the Sceptre onto his shoulders, firing a blast at Thor with only Mjolnir to block it. Loki's Sceptre swung up to meet Mjolnir, blowing the 'K' from the STARK logo to pieces and onto the city below. Loki started to gain the upper hand, however Thor didn't take much damage, but the effort to hurt his brother caused its own kind of strain and stress. Loki managed to knock Thor against a glass panel, the odd shard cutting his forehead. 

Eventually they both fell under fire from a small plane above them. Inside, Thor could see Natasha acting as a duel pilot with a man beside her. He could only manage a glimpse before Loki pushed him down, and fired at the plane's left circular propeller. The plane fell down, smoke and fire coming from the propeller blades. 

Thor lunged at Loki, leaving Mjolnir behind and using only his bare fists. Hitting Loki from side to side, Loki could only guard, leaving his Sceptre behind. As time went on, the fist fight returned to Melee fighting. Thor managed to get Loki into a parrie, holding him still and looking into his blue eyes. Weren't they a different shade of blue, once? 

"Look around you!" Thor urged. "You think this madness will end with your rule?!" Thor encouraged Loki to see the better side. Loki seemed to be seeing things for the first time, looking around him from the sky to the city. 

"You can't stop it. It's too late." Loki said, fear creeping into his eyes. 

"No, we can. Together." Thor allowed a small, tired smile to cross his features. The smile lasted as long as Loki's did. A stabbing pain shot through his lumber, shocked crept through Thor's body as he limped to the ground. 

"Sentiment." Loki whispered, exhausted from the fight. Thor lunged once more towards Loki, grabbing him by the horns and kicking him into glass panels adorning the side of the platform. Thor grabbed Loki and lifted him up only to slam him onto the ground. Loki rolled over the edge of the platform, landing on a passing Air-Ski. Thor watched as Loki flew away, leading a small group of Chitauri with him. 

Thor pushed back his emotions, and pulled out the small dagger embedded in his side. 

_'So he really is gone.'_

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

It took more time to adjust to the idea that Loki was now beyond help. In fact, it was all that plagued his mind as he took down the odd Chitauri that crossed his path. Eventually he found his comrades, gathered around a street, the debris and dust flowing in the air. The street cracked and burned where shots had met their mark, the street itself was deserted, and all around him Thor could hear the echoes of the Chitauri. 

Thor landed on the ground, a thud resonating through the concrete as he did so. Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, and a new agent - presumably Clint Barton - were preparing for another bout. 

 

"What's the story upstairs?" Steven Rogers asked him sternly, garbed in his red, white and blue uniform, the 'A' for America covering the forehead of his helmet. 

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable." Thor answered, struggling to stand straight as he felt another stab of pain through his side. 

"Thor's right, we got to deal with these guys." Iron Man answered in Captain America's ear piece. 

"How do we do this?" Asked Black Widow, wearing the same black body suit with a few more fire arms at her disposal. Most of her weapons were small, easy to conceal. Although Thor had an idea of how much damage she could really do. 

"As a team." Answered Captain America. 

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor added, making a final point that Loki was his mission whether anyone liked it or not. 

"Yeah? Get in line." Said Hawkeye, tinkering with an arrow head. His uniform was a body warmer top, in purple and black, with thick leather trousers and boots to match. The name Clint Barton had been thrown around a lot inside the Hellicarrier, and Hawkeye was given the same meaning when referring to this man, so from this point on, Thor would assume that this man was the agent Loki had manipulated, and had somehow escaped his mind control. Perhaps there was hope for Selvig after all. 

"Save it. Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. Stark's got up top. He's going to need us too..." The Captain trailed off as the sound of a motor bike came rumbling along the street. And on top of the dirty little machine, was none-other than Bruce Banner himself. Looking perplexed, to say the least. Wearing clothing that he placed on in a hurry, purple shirt and grey trousers, his usual curly hair a mess. 

"So, this all seems terrible." He said slowly, looking to his right and left to examine the street. 

"I've seen worse." Said Black Widow. 

"Sorry." Said Banner, looking awkward at the reminder. 

"No, we could use a little worse." Replied Widow, seeming a little happier than earlier. 

"Stark, we got him." Answered the Captain. 

"Banner?" Iron Man replied. 

"Just like you said." The Captain answered back. 

"Tell him to suit up. I'm brining the party to you." Iron Man said bringing a large leviathan creature with him. The creature was Chitauri make, grey skin underneath golden armour. Teeth several feet long, and larger than the buildings surrounding them. So large, that the golden armour scraped against the buildings as it came down the street. Iron Man leading it, his suit looking newer and more polished, with a differing colouring of red, gold and silver to it. 

"I don't see how that's a party." Black Widow replied, looking unsettled at the sight of the large creature. 

"Banner. Now would be a really good time to get angry." The Captain spoke to his scruffier looking comrade. 

"That's my secret, Captain." Bruce Banner said, casually walking towards the beast as it continued to follow Iron Man, scrapping along the road. "I'm always angry." He said, before his whole body gradually turned green at the same pace as it grew taller, broader, and thicker with muscle. His large hulking fist landed a blow right on the creature's nose, the blow causing it buckle and flip over. It's armour crumbled and fell apart in places. 

Everyone took cover, Captain America covered Black Widow and himself with his shield, Hawkeye and Thor took cover behind the cars and debris, while Iron Man shot a small missile into the exposed flesh of the creature. The body exploded, large chunks going everywhere. 

The Chitauri still remaining, landed on the walls outside of the buildings, looking down on them and roaring with rage. Their relief was short lived, as more leviathan creatures emerged from the portal, carrying with them more Chitauri to invade the cities buildings. 

"Guys." Said Black Widow, looking unsettled. 

"Call it, Captain." Iron Man said, looking to the portal above them. 

"All right, listen up. Until we close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter, anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Captain pointed to the two members and the areas in which they would be stationed. 

"Can you give me a lift?" Hawkeye asked Iron Man. 

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Iron Man said, grabbing Hawkeye's back before shooting off into the air. 

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." And with that Thor was off, leaving the rest of the mission to his comrades as he headed for the tallest building near the portal. Once landed, Thor summoned his lightning through Mjolnir, and aimed at the portal. The light shot towards the blue opening, striking the creatures and lighting up the bastards up. The leviathans crashed into one another, and blocked up the portal, causing an explosion. 

 _'That should buy enough time.'_ Thor thought, before going down into the city, tackling the smaller Chitauri as they shot down anything in their path. Along the way, Thor caught up with the Hulk on the back of a stray Leviathan. Together they took down the smaller foot soldiers, like they were nothing more than parasites on the back of a great beast. The Hulk tore a piece of golden armour from the leviathan and jammed it into the exposed flesh. Thor, using his lightning and strength hammered it like a nail. The body went limp and fell to the ground, crashing into a building. Thankfully, it avoided everyone inside. 

Taking a breather, Thor stood next to the Hulk as he towered over the Asgardian. Thor actually felt calmer somehow, all the stress over Loki was finally put to good use. This thought wasn't any comfort the moment the Hulk punched him and sent him flying away. Giving a  _hmph_ in content. 

While Thor fought on the ground, Black Widow found herself with Selvig, figuring out a solution to close the portal. To Thor's relief he was okay, and ready to help. Somewhere the Hulk was helping to save the city, as he had all but disappeared from Thor's side. 

The battle continued as the portal remained open, and the monsters continued to pour out. They swarmed into the buildings, keeping everyone moving inside and out. Along the way, Thor continued to fight, this time alongside Captain America as the two held their own on a small street. Thor and the Captain threw their hammer and shield, and regained them at coordinated timing. Thor blocked the shots from the enemy's guns, and smacked a taxi from its place, sending it hurtling towards the Chitauri, crushing them beneath its weight. 

"Are you ready for another bout?" Thor asked, helping the Captain up after he suffered a shot to the abs. 

"What, are you getting sleepy?" He asked, exhausted. 

Suddenly a call from Captain America's ear piece sounded. "I can close it. Can anybody copy?" Asked Black Widow. 

"Do it!" Said Captain America, urgently. 

"No, Wait." Sounded Iron Man from the ear piece. 

"Stark, these things are still coming."

"I've got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." He answered.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?" Asked Captain America, looking up at the portal.

"Save the rest for the turn, J." Iron Man replied with his usual attitude.  

 

Thor watched as Iron Man flew into the portal, visibly carrying a missile above his head. He flew up, and disappeared for a few minutes. All went quiet, and Thor doubted if he even made it. Perhaps there was no way a mortal man could survive such a trip, Thor should have done it himself and saved a life. 

"Son of a gun." Captain America replied as finally Iron Man fell from the portal. Minutes of worrying, and there he was. Falling...

"He's not slowing down." Thor said, swinging Mjolnir, ready to catch his falling comrade, as the blue portal behind him closed up at Black Widows and Selvig's effort. 

"Is he breathing?" Asked he Captain of America. Only then did the Hulk reappear in all his green glory, catching Iron Man before landing on the side of a building, tearing down the walls before landing on a car, covering the metal man the entire time. He shoved him to the ground, and Thor and the Captain gathered around him. Thor pulled his mask away with little effort, to see the unconscious face of Tony Stark. 

_'I should have done it, after all.'_

While Thor remained silent in despair, the Hulk gave a roar. Perhaps out of annoyance, or to simply wake Tony up. Either way, it worked. Gasping for air, Tony suddenly awoke to the three of them. Shocked to still be alive. "What the hell> What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." He said, still breathing heavily. 

"We won." The Captain replied. 

"All right. Yay! Hurray. Great job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you every tried Shawarma? There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it." Tony said, not once trying to get up. 

"We're not finished, yet." Said Thor, feeling a mixture of emotions. Relief, exhaustion, dread, happiness." 

"Then Shawarma, after?" 

Thor and his new human allies gathered around the beaten form of Loki atop Stark tower. How, Thor would like to find out. He looked awkwardly to the team as Black Widow held the sceptre, Hawkeye aimed his arrow at him, and everyone around him, gave him the same look. 

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." 

 

 

 


End file.
